Deviation
by Foxy White
Summary: Voila ma version de la fin d'Hesitation et de l'avenir de Bella. Edward, Jacob, le choix est dur, mais il faut le faire. Et si le choix différait de ce que l'on pense. Si Edward se retrouvait relégué au second plan ? Ca donnerait à peu près ca. FINI
1. Et si je m'étais trompée

_**Je réactualise ma toute première fic, parce que maintenant que je suis plus habituée à l'écriture, je lis tant d'erreur que ca me rend dingue.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephanie Meyers, sauf les deux nouveaux venues que vous découvrirez plus tard.**_

_**Cette histoire raconte comment ce serais déroulé la vie de Bella si elle avait choisi Jacob à la fin d'Hésitation plutot qu'Edward.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous les nouveaux venus !!!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Et si je m'étais trompée ?**

- Bella, chuchota-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Es-tu sûre de toi ? D'avoir fait le bon choix ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu souffrir autant.

Pourtant, j'avais connu pire. Quoi que …

Soudain, une lumière s'éclaira dans mon esprit. Avais-je vraiment autant souffert de la disparition d'Edward? Je n'en étais plus sûre tout à coup. Je me demandais soudain si j'avais essayé de surmonter plutôt que de m'enfoncer dans la douleur, si j'aurais réussi à survivre. Et aujourd'hui, arriverais-je à survivre ?

Une part de mon esprit me criait que vivre sans Edward était impossible. Pourtant, peu de temps avant le retour d'Alice à Forks, j'allais mieux. J'étais même, oserais-je le mot, heureuse ?

Je me tournais vers lui. Il dut lire le doute dans mes yeux car ses traits se décomposèrent.

Une personne ne le connaissant que très peu n'aurais rien vu, mais moi, je savais se que je cherchais. Son expression était neutre et ses yeux plein de douleur. J'eu l'impression de me voir durant les mois qui précédèrent son départ.

La culpabilité m'envahi alors. Mes doutes le blessaient, et c'était insupportable.

Je baissai les yeux, et tentai de déglutir. Je devais mentir, me mentir, lui mentir, pour lui. Moi, j'avais déjà assez fais de mal comme ça. J'avais promis de ne plus jamais pleurer devant lui pour Jacob et pourtant, j'avais passé la nuit à détruire sa chemise avec mes larmes. Ma souffrance ne compterait plus jamais. Maintenant, c'était lui, et personne d'autre que je devais préserver.

-Oui, finis-je par articuler.

-Je me demande…, si cela est tellement douloureux, comment sais-tu que c'est la bonne décision ?

Tout dans cette question raviva mes doutes. Je devais mentir, et surtout, être convainquante. Je levai donc les yeux vers lui, l'air aussi résignée que les larmes me le permettaient.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Edward.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, dis-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres froides.

Soudain, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit chaude. Chaude et pulpeuse, comme celle de Jacob. J'aurais voulu que ses mains qui me serrait soient les mains brunes et puissante de mon soleil. Des larmes perlèrent de nouveau sur mes joues.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que nous parlions de Jacob Black, tu m'entends?

Comme il ne répondait pas, je fis mine de me lever. Il m'aurait été impossible de le faire puisque Edward me tenait, pourtant, cela eu l'effet recherché.

-Très bien, comme tu veux.

Une phrase extraite des Hauts de Hurlevent me revint en mémoire. Cathy disait _: Si tous les autres mouraient mais que lui restait, je continuerais d'être ; si tous les autres survivaient mais que lui disparaissait, l'univers me deviendrait étranger._

A présent, je n'étais plus sur que cette phrase me rappelle Edward.

-A quoi penses-tu? demanda-t-il en me faisant relever le menton.

Je me mordis la lèvres et lui citai la phrase, en me trompant sans doute dans quelques mots. Il me caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Heathcliff aussi à ses sommets. _Je ne peux pas vivre sans ma vie ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon âme !_

Son regard plein de tendresse me renforça dans mon idée.

Edward et moi devions encore vivre notre amour. Pour Jacob … Je m'arrangerais plus tard.

Je me levai alors, courbaturée de partout, la tête lourde comme si elle pesait une tonne. Il me regarda quitter la pièce comme à nos premières nuits ensemble. J'avais l'habitude de parler de ma minute d'humanité, mais aujourd'hui, je voulais juste m'éloigné de son amour, de mes remords, et de lui.

Dans la salle de bain, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet. J'étais pale à faire peur et des poches bleuâtres se dessinaient sous mes yeux. Je passai un peigne dans mes cheveux et me lavai les dents en vitesse.

Une fois plus ou moins présentable, je retournai dans ma chambre. Edward était alongé en travers de mon lit, statut de marbre à la perfection presque dérangeante. Je ne voulais plus voir cette perfection. Je voulais le voir trop grand, moins pale. Je voulais voir ses yeux prendre cette teinte noir et pourtant si chaude qu'avaient les yeux de Jacob. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac.

-Edward, tu devrais rentré. Tu as besoin de chasser.

-Je peux encore attendre, dit-il en se redressant. A moins, bien sur, que tu es besoin de rester seule ?

Soudain, je captai dans ses yeux la même lueur qui animait ceux de Charlie lorsque j'étais au bord de l'hysterie. Je soupirai et me rapprochais de lui.

-Je vais bien mon amour.

Mes mots sonnaient faux, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

-C'est vrai que j'aimerai avoir un peu d'espace. Je dois mettre quelques petites choses au point. Mais tu peux venir ce soir. J'aurais fini je pense.

Il pencha sa main et la posa sur ma joue. Pour la première fois, le froid de sa peau me fit frisonner.

-Très bien, alors je reviendrai se soir.

J'eu le temps d'apercevoir une douleur vive dans ses yeux mais il disparu trop vite pour que j'en sois sûre.


	2. Visite

_**Je remerci Lunita01, Angelikka et Galswinthe qui ont continué à me suivre jusqu'à la fin de ma fiction. **_

_**J'ignore si j'aurai réussi à la finir sans ca. **_

_**Merci à vous !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_ Visite

Un fois Edward parti, je tournai en rond dans ma chambre, usant le parquet à chaque passage. Je voulais voir Jacob, mais que dirait Edward lorsque ma belle sœur lui annoncerait que je disparaissais de son radar.

Imaginerait-il le pire ? Sans doute. Mais j'avais besoin de le voir, de lui parler. Je voulais lui annoncer que notre avenir était encore possible.

De rage, je frappai dans un mur, juste assez fort pour me faire mal.

Et là, le miracle se produisit.

-Bella !

-Qui a-t-il papa ?

-Je vais rattrapé le désastre de la pèche d'hier avec Billy, tu veux venir voir Jacob ?

Sans même réfléchir, j'enfilai mes baskets et me présentai en bas des escaliers.

-OK, je viens.

Charlie me dévisagea, comme si je venais de proféré la plus monstrueuse insulte qu'on eu vu depuis la création. J'arrivais presque à lire dans ses yeux : moi ? Venir avec mon père ? Et Edward dans tout ça ?

Je lui passai sous le nez.

-Je prends ma voiture au cas ou, annonçai-je.

Il n'objecta pas et nous nous suivîmes jusqu'à la Push. A la frontière, nous croisâmes Carlisle. Je lui adressais un signe dans la voiture auquel il répondit par un sourire éblouissant avant de continuer sa route.

Au moins, si Carlisle était parti, c'est qu'aucun Cullen ne remettrait les pied à la réserve avant demain au minimum. Je soupirai en passant la frontière entre le territoire Cullen et le territoire Quileute. La frontière entre Edward et Jacob.

La petite maison des Black semblait ensevelie sous les Indiens. Toute la meute était présente devant la porte de Billy.

Lui, était assis sur son fauteuil roulant et tentait de mettre les loups hors de chez lui.

-Laissez le un peu respirer. De toute façon, je sors, alors interdiction de squatté en mon absence. Je n'ai pas les moyen de remplir le frigo à volonté moi, je ne suis pas un Cullen.

Un murmure de réprobation enfla dans la meute, mais tous respectaient Billy. Ainsi, ils dispersèrent, non sans jeter un coup d'œil massacrant à ma camionnette.

-Bella, Charlie, nous accueilli Billy.

Je lui adressai un sourire crispé et me penchai assez pour lui murmurer sans que Charlie entende :

-Je ne suis pas la pour enfoncer le couteau Billy, pas de panique. Je veux lui parler, c'est tout. Je crois que je me suis trompée.

Billy me lança un regard interrogateur, puis, il pressa Charlie de le suivre pour commencer au plus tôt la journée de pèche. Lorsque mon père nous tourna le dos, Billy me fit un clin d'œil et suivit mon père sans un mot.

Je soupirai et poussai enfin la porte de la maisonnette.

-Papa, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

C'était la voix de Jake. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler. J'eu soudain envie de faire demi tour de retourner auprès d'Edward. Mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire demi tour, Jacob émergea du couloir, simplement vêtu d'une serviette, nouée autour de la taille. Il en tenais une autre avec laquelle il se frottait le visage et les cheveux, si bien qu'il ne me vit pas tour de suite.

-Tu aurais pu laisser les garçons rester, je les aurais surveillé pour le frigo.

Il baissa la serviette. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se figea. Les muscles de son torse se contractèrent et il resta un moment sans bouger, m'observant avec étonnement.

-Salut, réussis-je à articuler.

Il ne prononçait toujours aucun mot. Il se contentait de m'observer, tordant dans ses doigts la serviettes humides dont il c'était servi pour ses cheveux.

-Tu ne devrais pas te lever, tes côtes ne doivent pas être encore totalement soudées.

Il s'approcha de moi, doucement, comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole. Et à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas tord. Lorsqu'il fut à un mètre de moi à peine, il leva la main, hésitant, et posa ses doigts sur ma joues. Je frissonnai lorsque la chaleur qui irradiait sa peau me toucha. J'avais l'impression que lorsqu'il ferait retomber sa main, elle laisserait une marque indélibile sur ma joue.

-C'est pas la morphine alors ?

Je penchai la tête, perplexe.

-Je pensais rêver quand je t'ai vu. J'ai cru que cela pouvait-être du à la morphine.

-Pourquoi serai-ce un rêve ? demandai-je.

Cela me rappelais un peu trop une scène qui avait eu lieu le lendemain de notre retour de Volterra, entre Edward et moi.

Les doigts de Jacob croisèrent les miens sans que j'ai pu rien remarquer. Il me regardait toujours aussi fixement, mais son sourire était en train apparaître sur son visage. Il rayonnait. Je baissai les yeux vers son torse et regrettai tout de suite. Sa peau brune frissonnait à chacune de ses respirations. J'eu soudain chaud. L'envie de succombé à mes pulsion fut trop fort et je cédais. Je levai la main et la posai sur sa poitrine. Le contraste entre nos deux peaux me laissa perplexe un moment avant que Jacob me rappelle à lui par un soupire.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais, dit-il. J'ai espéré si fort que tu fasse demi tour hier, que tu reviennes vers moi.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il était soudain très sérieux. On eu dit que j'étais en retard à notre premier vrai rendez-vous.

-Jacob, je…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ses lèvres capturaient les miennes. Sa chaleurs m'irradia complètement. Je tremblai de bonheur, de plaisir, de désir. Je le voulais, pour moi, et tout entier.

Comme s'il avait lu en moi, une bosse se forma sous sa serviette. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi, il haletait et fronçait les sourcils, les yeux clos, comme s'il avait mal. Une seconde, j'eu peur que ce fut le cas.

-Tu as mal?

Il rouvrit les yeux et je plongeai dans un océan de ténèbre chaude. Une flemme semblait briller à l'intérieur. Il me souleva de terre et tout en recommençant à m'embrasser, il m'amena jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur, il me posa sur le lit, puis se redressa, hésitant. J'aurais du dire non, lui dire que je n'étais pas une fille facile, mais j'en avais tellement envie que le reste ne comptait pas. Je resserrai la prise autour de son coup et l'attirai vers moi.

J'avais failli tout bousiller, et j'allais devoir vivre avec ça. Mais je ne doutais pas de ce que je désirais, ni de ce dont j'avais besoin … ni de ce que j'allais faire, là, maintenant.

Je savourais chacun de ses baisés, chacune de ses caresses. Mes mains exploraient son dos avec application, tâtant chaque muscles, chaque centimètres de sa peau brulant. Je sentai chaque courbe de son corps contre le mien, mais pas assez pour me combler. Je voulais me retrouver soudée à lui. Il fit courir ses doigts sous mon t-shirt, remontant de mon estomac, jusqu'au bas de ma poitrine.

Il y eu un bruit de tissu déchiré. Lorsque je baissai les yeux, mon t-shirt était en morceau sur le sol. Je me redressai.

-Es-tu obligé de détruire mes vêtements Jacob. Si Charlie me retrouve en petite culotte à son retour, que dira-t-il?

Il rit. Puis il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lorsque sa langue caressa mes lèvres, je les ouvris. Son souffle chaud s'insinua en moi, détruisant mes derniers doutes. Je me cramponnai à lui, bien décidée à commettre l'irréparable.

Ses mains exploraient la ma peau fébrilement. Il entreprit de défaire les bouton de mon pantalon, mais il tremblait tellement d'impatience qui grogna sur ma bouche de rage.

Je me mis à rire ouvertement. Je fis moi-même ce qu'il fallait et mon pantalon alla rejoindre mon t-shirt -dans un meilleur état que ce dernier néanmoins.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.


	3. Fraises et Chantilly

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_**D'abord, merci beaucoup, ca fais plaisir de voir son travail apprécié et quatre fan, c'est plus que ce que je pouvais rêvé.**_

_**Ensuite :**_

_**Lunita01**** : **_

_J'ai toujours détesté les histoire qui mette vingt ans à avancé, quelques fois, les descriptions sont trop longuette à mon gout, je préfère quand ca va vite ^^. La réaction d'Edward est en train de murir dans mon esprit sadique et pervers (gnac gnac gnac, il avait qu'à pas emmerdé Jacob, na!)_

_**Perleav**** : **_

_J'espèce que ce chapitre te plaira, tu me dira se que tu pense de la chantilly et des fraises, je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture._

_**Fan-de-Jacob-Black **:_

_ La suite devrais de plaire, j'espère…_

**_Angelikka : _**

_Quelque fois, il faut savoir aller vite. Surtout face à un male comme Jacob Black._

**_Galswinthe :_**

_Bonne continuation !_

_**Bonne lecture à vous tous !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_ Fraise et Chantilly

Jacob n'avait pas besoin d'être prudent, et j'adorais ça. Il était un peu brusque, mais pas encore assez pour me contenter.

-Bella.

Sa voix était un murmure rauque. Il frissonnait à chaque fois que mes mains se posaient sur son corps. Sa chaleur m'irradiait totalement. Je fis courir mes doigts sur son torse pendant que ses lèvres embrassaient mon cou, ma clavicule. Mes mains atteignirent la serviette de bain qu'il avait autour de la taille. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans son dos, jusqu'à les passer sous la serviette, sur le haut de ses fesse.

Lui, continuait de faire descendre ses lèvres sur ma poitrine jusqu'à se qu'il atteigne la dentelle de mon soutien gorge. Soudain, il se redressa, haletant.

-Bella, je…

Je le coupai en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Sa réaction me prit au dépourvu. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et fit passer sa langue sur mon doigt. Il me goutait, me savourait. Doucement, il entreprit de reprendre ses baisés là où il les avait arrêtés. Je brulais littéralement de désir. Jamais je n'avais vécu une tel sensation.

Le désir que j'éprouvais pour Edward était fait d'interdit, de peur et de frustration. Pour Jacob, c'était différant. C'était puissant, et je n'avais pas à me contrôler. Lui non plus ne se réfrénait pas. Il ne s'arrêterait pas au milieu d'un baisé et ne me repousserait pas. Il irait jusqu'au bout, sauf si je lui disais non.

L'idée de le faire m'effleura un instant. J'étais nerveuse. Jamais je n'étais allée aussi loin. Mais lorsque les lèvres de Jacob se posèrent sur mon mamelon, je frissonnai tellement de plaisir que je me maudis presque d'avoir voulu arrêter là.

En quelques minutes, nous fûmes nu tout les deux. Sa peau semblait encore plus chaude que d'habitude.

Je le sentais contre moi. La bosse qui se détachait tout a l'heure sur sa serviette était appuyée contre mon estomac. Ses lèvres goutaient chaque parcelle de ma peau tendis que mes doigts fourrageaient dans ses cheveux.

Quand ses doigts frôlèrent l'intérieur de ma cuisse, je ne pus réprimer un gémissement. Je l'entendis fouiller dans sa table de nuit à la recherche de quelque chose. Lorsqu'il le sorti, cela me paru tout naturel, et je me sentis bête de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même. Un préservatif (la protection avant tout).

Deux heures et demi plus tard, notre désir ne c'était pas amoindri. Cinq préservatif jonchait le sol de sa chambre. Je n'étais pas rassasiée, lui non plus, mais nos corps n'en pouvaient plus. Son ventre émie un grondement sourd et il éclata de rire.

-Tu es épuisante Bella, rit-il.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse et enfilai mes sous-vêtements.

-Allons mangé un morceau, Monsieur Ventre-à-Patte.

Il me rattrapa par le bras et m'attira sur le lit. Il se posa au dessus de moi, les bras tendu pour ne pas m'écraser, comme s'il faisait des pompes, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

-Tu es ma prisonnière et je ferai de toi comme bon me semble.

Je passai alors mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'attirai cotre moi. Il émit un grognement lorsque nous entrâmes en contact.

-Tu disais?

-D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné, je suis ton esclave pour l'éternité.

-Qui te dis que je me contenterais de l'éternité ?

Il se mit à rire et je l'imitai. Puis il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un t-shirt extra large pour moi, mais qui devais souligner sa silhouette à la perfection.

-Tiens, dit-il en me le lançant. Comme ça si Charlie arrive, tu ne sera pas en sous-vêtement.

Pendant qu'il enfilait un boxer et un bas de jogging, j'effilai son t-shirt et mon jean. Le vêtement portait son parfum et je l'humai avec gourmandise. Il me pris ensuite la main et me traina dans la cuisine.

-Aujourd'hui, plat du jour, dit-il en ouvrant le réfrigérateur … euh… Billy n'avait pas tord en parlant de l'état du frigo tout à l'heure.

Je jetai un coup d'œil et éclatai de rire. Il contenait en tout et pour tout : une bouteille de lait, une bouteille de ketchup, une barquette de fraise (où avait-il bien put trouver des fraises en cette saison) et de la crème chantilly.

Une idée salace me traversa l'esprit et je me raidis, le rouge me montant au joue. Jacob le sentit et se tourna vers moi. Lorsqu'il comprit vers où mes yeux se tournaient, un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

-Mlle Swan, vous êtes vraiment tordu, dit-il.

Je lui tournai, le dos, vexé. Soudain, le bruit de la cartouche de pression de la bombonne de chantilly attira mon attention. Je me retournais et restais bouche-bée. Jacob avait de la chantilly plein les doigts et les léchait ostensiblement. Il leva ses yeux brun vers moi et j'émis un léger gémissement.

Il se rapprocha, la bombonne à la main et prit la mienne entre ses doigts barbouillés de chantilly. Il en déposa entre mon index et mon majeur, puis, me fixant droit dans les yeux, il les porta à sa bouche. Je frissonnai tellement que je sentais mes jambes prêtes à cédé.

Il récupéra les fraises et me tira jusque dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière nous.

-Les garçons vont êtres en colère d'apprendre que j'épuise les stocks.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite se qu'il voulait dire avant qu'il ne pose la bombonne et les fraises sur la table de nuit et qu'il sorte de sous son lit une boite à chaussure plein de préservatif.

-Tu t'apprêtes à subir un siège ? demandai-je.

-Si ta sangsue vient ici c'est possible, mais non.

La référence à Edward me fit frissonner. Heureusement, il ne le remarqua pas.

-C'est moi qui les garde pour les membres de la meute. Billy est le seul de nos parents qui ne peut pas se baisser pour fouiller, alors on en profite un peu. On reste des mâles avant d'être des loups.

J'eu un petit rire. J'avais du mal à imaginer Paul, Jared ou Embry venir ici en pleine nuit et supplier Jacob de leur ouvrir la réserve.

-C'est de moi que tu ris, demanda-t-il en se mettant derrière moi.

Il m'enserra la taille par derrière et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Il embrassa doucement ma clavicule.

-Tu veux jouer ? demanda-t-il.

Je me retournai et le fixai sans comprendre. Il éclata de rire en voyant ma mine inquiète.

-C'est le texte d'une pub Durex Bella, si tu voyais ta tête.

Je me mis à rire moi aussi. Je me sentais si bien avec lui que j'en avais le vertige. Je me sentais entière, et bizarrement, très libérée.

Je me dégageai de ses bras, ôtai son t-shirt, mon jean et m'assaillai en tailleur sur son lit. Je récupérai une fraise dans le récipient et la plaçai entre mes dents. Je fixai ensuite mon regard dans les yeux brun de mon bel Indien. La pluie avait commencé à tomber, mais j'étais incapable de dire depuis quand.

La lumière qui filtrait pas ses rideaux avait des teintes gris argent. Elle frappait sa peau brune en lui donnant des reflets cuivrés. Ses cheveux légèrement trop long tombaient devant ses yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et fonça vers moi.

Quand il fut à quelques centimètres de moi, il se stoppa. Doucement, il mordilla le bout de la fraise qui tremblait être mes dents. Lorsqu'il eu fini de la grignoter, il entreprit de lécher les gouttelettes roses qui coulaient le long de mon menton et de mes lèvres.

J'avalai le morceau de fraise qui était resté dans ma bouche et l'embrassai. Il vint se poser contre moi sur le lit et j'entrepris de l'allongé sous moi. Il se laissa faire et je le chevauchai bientôt. Lorsque je m'éloignai de lui en me redressant, il me fixa, ses yeux plein d'une tendresse pure.

Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et les repoussai en arrière pour mieux l'observer. Son visage carré au pommette haute, sa peau cannelle... Il était si beau que je mis une ou deux secondes avant de me rappeler pourquoi je l'avais allongé. Je tendis le bras vers la table de nuit, récupérai la bombonne et la plaçai, tête à l'envers, au dessus du torse de Jacob.

-Si tu veux jouer, jouons !

Je fis couler la chantilly sur son torse, dessinant des arabesque qui couraient d'un de ses tétons à l'autre, puis descendaient vers son nombril, jusqu'à la limite de son boxer.

Une fois le dessin tracé, je laissai courir ma langue dessus, léchant avidement sa peau mate. Il frissonnait lorsque je frôlai ses tétons, son nombril, puis lorsque je fit courir ma langue entre son nombril et la limite de son boxer. Ses mains qu'il avait posé sur mes épaules se crispèrent et il émit un grognement presque animal.

Lorsque je me redressai vers son visage, il m'attira contre lui et s'arrangea en quelques mouvement pour que je sois sous lui.

Une demi heure plus tard, nous étions tout deux allongés sur le dos, l'un contre l'autre, collant et rougit par endroit par la chantilly et les fraises.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé les fraises de toute ma vie, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-J'ignorais la véritable utilité de la chantilly avant aujourd'hui, murmurai-je dans un sourire.

Il se tourna sur le coté et posa sa main sur mon ventre.

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jacob.

Et dire que quelques jours plus tôt, je me bornais à refusé cette vérité. Comme j'avais fais preuve de stupidité. Lorsqu'il tenta de retirer sa main, elle collait à ma peau. Il eu un rire et tira pour la décoler.

-On devrait prendre une douche tu ne crois pas?


	4. Dispute et quiproquo

_**Voila mon quatrième chapitre. Certain diront que Jacob et Bella passe leur temps à faire des galipettes, mais je les rassure, ils n'en feront pas tous le temps de la fanfic. Mais pour ma défense, je rappelle que Bella peut-être qualifiée de frustrée sexuelle et que si vous aussi, vous vous retrouviez seul€ dans une maison vide avec l'être aimé pour la première fois, vous vous comporteriez comme une bête sauvage. Surtout si l'être aimé est aussi beau de Jacob Black… N'est-ce pas ?**_

**_Nany1980 :_**

_Ravie que ca te plaise, en tant que Team Jacob, je te souhaite la bienvenu dans ce lieu consacré à mon couple favori : Jake / Bella._

**_Lunita01 :_**

_Ravie que cela t'ait plus. t'inquiete, Edward va en prendre plein la tête._

**_Angelikka :_**

_Rien d'autre, c'est déjà parfait !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 :_** Dispute et quiproquo

Jacob déposa un baisé sur mes lèvres et me laissa seule dans la salle de bain. Je fis couler de l'eau chaude et restai un moment à observer mon reflet dans la glace. J'étais radieuse, malgré mes cheveux en bataille et les taches laissées par la chantilly et les fraise sur ma peau. Mon visage était illuminé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des mois.

Une fois la bués ayant recouvert la glace, je me glissai sous la douche et savourai de me débarrasser du sucre qui collait ma peau. Une musique me parvint à travers la porte. Jacob avait mis en route sa chaine hifi dans sa chambre. Je reconnu « Naïve » de The Kooks. Jacob chantait horriblement faux sur la musique.

Je me mis à rire. Jacob arrêta de chanter et j'entendis ses pas le plancher jusque devant la porte.

-Te moquerais-tu de moi Isabella Swan?

Il était entré dans la salle de bain et se tenait devant le rideau de la douche. Je coupai les robinet et ouvris le rideau d'un geste rapide. Jacob ouvrit des yeux rond et resta bouche-bée.

-Ferme la bouche Jack !

Il obéit et se mis à rougir malgré sa peau cuivrée.

-Tu es magnifique.

Je me mis à rougir à mon tour. Jacob avança vers moi et me souleva, encore trempée. Il poussa du pied la porte pour la fermer et me posa sur le lavabo en porcelaine. La froideur de la matière m'arracha un gémissement, mais la peau de Jacob me réchauffa derechef.

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes avec avidité.

-Je suis si heureux que tu ait quittée ta sangsue pour moi, dit-il, sa bouche toujours plaquée sur la mienne.

Je me figeai soudain. Techniquement, je ne l'avais pas encore quitté. Jacob cessa de butiner mes lèvres et s'éloigna de moi si vite qu'on aurait dis que je l'avais giflé.

-Pitié, Bella, dis moi que tu l'as quitté.

Je baissai les yeux. Malgré le fait que je sorte d'une douche, je me sentais sale et horrible.

-Non ! hurla-t-il presque. Pitié non !

-Jake…

-Tu comptais me le dire ? Tu comptais m'avouer que j'étais ton amant, ou tu allais me laisser croire que j'étais ton petit ami à part entière ?

-Jake, je compte le plaquer …

-Quand ? Quand tu sera sur de vouloir de moi ?

Des larmes roulaient le long de mes joues. Je me levai et titubai jusqu'au rebord de la douche où ma serviette était accrochée. Je m'enroulai dedans, ne supportant tout à coup plus qu'il me voit nue.

-Jake, je ne t'ai pas menti. Je t'aime. Et je ne l'aime plus.

Il s'arrêta soudain de me fusillé de regard, se contentant d'avoir l'air étonné.

-Tu … tu ne l'aime plus ?

Je secouai la tête. Les larmes continuaient de couler le log de mes joues. Mais la tristesse laissa vite place à la colère.

-Comment as-tu pu croire que j'allais me servir de toi de la sorte Jacob Black ? Me connais-tu si mal que ça ? As-tu une si piètre image de moi que ça ?

-Bella, chérie …

-Non, pas de Bella chérie, dis-je. Comment peux-tu imaginer que je viendrais ici, te laisserais me faire l'amour, pour repartir ensuite vers Edward.

Il ne me laissa pas finir de m'emporter car ses lèvres c'était posées sur les miennes. Ce baisé fut différant de tout ceux que nous avions échangé durant la journée. Il était plein d'excuse, de joie pure, d'amour. Son abandon joyeux finis de miner mes dernierès traçes de colère. Ses lèvres étaient délibérément douces et lentes sur les miennes. Il se faisait tendre pour être pardonné. Le problème, c'est que ca marchait. Bientôt, ma serviette se retrouva sur le sol et je me retrouvai de nouveau assise du le lavabo. Les lèvres de Jacob exploraient mon cou et ma poitrine.

Il retira son pantalon et son caleçon. Il grogna et s'éloigna de moi de quelques centimètres.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je.

-Ne bouge pas, répondit-il en sortant de la salle de bain en courant.

Je ne restai pas longtemps seul car il fut de retour avant que j'ai compté jusqu'à 10. Il tenait un préservatif à la main.

-Tu es drôlement prévoyant et prévenant pour un garçon, lui fis-je remarquer pendant qu'il l'enfilait.

-Si tu souhaite voir ta vision de notre avenir se réaliser, laisse moi encore quelques années, je ne suis pas près à devenir père.

Je revis dans le détail cette vision de deux enfants noirs de cheveux, courant vers la foret familière. Cette vison me hantait tant je la voulais voir vrai.

Jacob reprit ses baisés et me pénétra sur le lavabo. J'avais entendu dire que le sexe réconciliateur était le meilleur, et ça n'était pas une légende. Nos soupires et nos cris se mêlèrent dans cette salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il se retira, il resta un moment, la tête contre mon épaule, le souffle court. Je le serai contre moi, fermant les yeux pour savourer encore notre étreinte.

Deux heures plus tard, Charlie et Billy revinrent de la pèche. J'étais dans la cuisine, avec Jacob, vidant les sac de courses dans les placards. La barquette de fraise et la bombonne de chantilly était dans la poubelle et lorsque les deux hommes nous saluèrent, nous y jetâmes un coup d'œil, souriant tout deux.

-Votre journée c'est bien passé ? demanda Charlie.

-Très bien, on a regardé un film et on a été se balader sur la plage, mentit Jacob.

Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le mensonge et sur le fait que c'était Jacob qui le prononcerait. Je mentais si mal que Charlie et Billy auraient compris tout de suite.

-On a du poisson pour le diné, dit Billy.

-Je vais préparé à manger, dis-je. Aller regarder le match.

-Je t'aide, me dit Jacob.

Billy lui lança un regard éberlué.

-Toi, Jacob Black, tu aide à faire la cuisine de ton plein gré ? Bella, j'ignore se que tu as bien pu lui faire, mais félicitation.

Je me mis à rougir violement. Heureusement, je tournais le dos à Billy et il ne le remarqua pas. Mais Jacob, lui, le remarqua et une fois le vieil Indien sorti de la cuisine, il posa ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

-Qu'as-tu pu bien me faire Bella, hum ?

Je lui donnai un coup dans le ventre, mais il ne bougea pas.

-Et surtout, combien de fois ?

Je frissonnai. Ce n'était pas tant sa voix ni ses paroles qui me faisait cette effet, bien que particulièrement motivante, mais plutôt sa main qui c'était glissée sous mon t-shirt et me triturait le ventre.

-Jake, soufflais-je, arrête tout de suite.

Il se mit à rire mais arrêta et se concentra sur la cuisine.

Lorsque nous eûmes finis de manger et débarrasser la table, Charlie souhaita bonne nuit à tous. Je lui promis de ne pas rentrer tard et je suivai Jacob dans sa chambre.

-Alors, demanda-t-il. On a pas eu le temps d'en parler …

-On a passé la journée à faire autre chose que parler je te signale.

Il se mit à rire.

-Je sais, je sais. Je voulais savoir se que tu comptais faire pour Edward.

Il ne l'avait pas appelé la sangsue, ni le buveur de sang, et je trouvais ça étrange.

-Je ne sais pas. Il avait l'air si triste se matin que je lui dise que je voulais passé la journée sans lui…

-Tu as de la peine pour lui. Mais Bella, ne rien lui dire ne serais pas fairplay.

J'hochais la tête. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais comment annoncer à un vampire que vous le plaquez ? Il ne me ferais jamais de mal, mais quand même. Et puis Alice, comment réagirait-elle ? Et la famille Cullen ? Même si je n'aimais plus Edward comme avant, je les aimais encore tous comme ma famille. Je ne voulais pas les voir partir loin de moi.

-Veux-tu que je sois présent lorsque ça se passera ?

-Jacob, il ne t'attaquera pas-tu sais. Il m'aime trop pour me faire souffrir, et s'il te tuait, c'est se qu'il ferais.

-Flute, dit-il en m'embrassant avec un sourire.

Je restai un moment ainsi, me laissant faire, laissant les lèvres de Jacob caresser les miennes à un rythme constant.

-Me laisseras-tu quelques jours pour y réfléchir ? demandai-je lorsqu'il me libéra.

-Bien sur, du moment que tu ne me trompe pas.

Je souris et l'embrassai.

-Juré.


	5. Alice

_**Angelikka :**_

_Et oui, ils sont trognon tout les deux. L'anonce va faire mal, mais bon. _

**_R Production : _**

_C'est sur que celle qui dis non, je l'envois en asile psycatrique sur le champ !_

**_Lunita01 :_**

_Les réconciliations, y'a que ca de vrai, c'est moi qui te le dis !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 :**_ Alice

Sur le chemin du retour, la peur s'empara de moi. Je savais que Edward serait la quand j'arriverais et c'était sure aussi qu'il me questionnerait sur ma visite à Jacob. J'appréciais de plus en plus qu'Edward ne puisse lire dans mes pensées. Je n'osais imaginer se qui se passerai s'il venait à savoir de quoi était faite mon après midi.

Lorsque je me garai dans l'allée, mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je sortis de la voiture en m'y appuyant pour ne pas tomber. Une fois sur le porche, je fouillai mes poches à la recherche de mes clefs. Je tremblais si fort que j'avais du mal à les mettre dans la serrure. Lorsque enfin j'y arrivai, je m'engouffrai dans la maison comme une perdue. Aucune lumière n'était allumée et le seul son que je percevai était les ronflements réguliés de Charlie. Je titubai dans les escaliers et m'arrêtai devant ma porte. Il était là, c'était sur. Comment trouver les mots ?

La porte s'ouvrit avant que j'ai eu le temps de trouver une réponse à ma question. Mon cœur battait si fort qu'Edward devait l'entendre. Même quand il bat normalement, il l'entend à des kilomètre. La lumière dans ma chambre était plus forte que cette du couloir, car la lune éclairait à travers mes rideaux. Lorsque enfin ma vision s'adapta et me permit de voir mon visiteur autrement que comme une ombre, j'eu un hoquet de surprise.

Alice se tenait là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle me tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte.

-Sais-tu depuis combien de j'attends ton retour Bella ?

-Alice, mais que …

-J'ai vu que tu disparaissais, et ton avenir devenais flou, incertain, voir même disparaissait carrément à d'autre moment. J'ai vite compris.

Alors, je ne tins plus. J'éclatai en sanglot et me jetai dans les bras d'Alice.

-Alice, je n'en peux plus. Je crois que je ne l'aime plus, c'est affreux.

Alice me caressa tendrement le dos. Elle ignorait ce que c'était d'avoir deux choix possible, alors elle ne me comprenait que moyennement, pourtant, elle essayait, de doute son âme, je le sentais.

-Bella, dit-elle, tu empeste le chien. Je rêve ou ce t-shirt n'est pas à toi ?

Je séchai mes larmes et la priai de s'assoir sur le lit.

-Non Alice, tu ne rêve pas. Ce t-shirt est à Jacob.

Je lui racontai sans donner de détail l'après midi, persuadée -et soulagée de savoir- qu'elle allait me tuer pour avoir trompé son frère. Pourtant, lorsque j'eu finis mon récit, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

-Tu as couché avec un loup-garou ?

Je ne répondais pas, elle n'attendait pas ça de moi.

-Bella, mis à part le fait que tu viens de cocufié mon frère au plus au degré, es-tu devenue maboul ? Dans la salle de bain, lorsque vous vous êtes disputé, il aurait pu devenir dingue, et te tuer sans le faire exprès.

En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas tord.

-Bella, le sexe rend les hommes extrêmement sensible et la moindre contrariété les rends dingue. Pour un loup garou, c'est décuplé !

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse.

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-J'imagine, ironisa-t-elle.

J'allai jusqu'à mon armoire où je me débarrassai du t-shirt de Jacob et enfillai un sweat-shirt large. J'aurais aimé le garder sur le dos, mais ça n'était pas très poli vis-à-vis d'Alice.

-Dis moi, ça en valais la peine au moins ?

Je me tournais vers elle, abasourdis par ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Quoi ? se défendit-elle e levant les mains. Tu es comme ma sœur, et malgré le fait que tu es trompé mon frère, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Alors, dit moi, les loups-garous sont comment dans l'intimité ?

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, mais répondis tout de même.

-C'était… extra, parfais. A chaque fois.

-Parce qu'il y en à eu plusieurs ? s'étonna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Je rougis d'autant plus, si c'était possible. Puis, je hochai la tête et lui parlais de la chantilly et des fraises. A la moitié de mon récit, elle explosa de rire.

-Et bien, dit-elle en se reprenant, vous n'y avais pas été de main morte à se que je vois.

J'hochai la tête, mal à l'aise.

-Encore heureux que je ne puisse pas voir se genre de scène, mon esprit fragile ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Je pouffai à mon tour, l'esprit d'Alice, tout comme elle, malgré les apparences, était loin d'être fragile.

-Pourquoi est-ce toi qui est venu ? Où est Edward ?

Alice cessa de rire.

-Lorsque j'ai vu ton avenir disparaitre, j'ai paniqué. J'ai dis à Edward que je le remplaçais ce soir, que j'avais vu que ca ne te dérangerais pas, au contraire.

Je soupirai.

-Tu ne t'es pas trompée, j'appréhendais tellement de voir Edward que j'en avais la nausée.

-Et le cléb… Pardon, se reprit-elle en voyant ma mine contrariée, et Jacob n'a pas souhaité être là pour te voir affronter mon frère. Courageux de ça part !

-Non Alice, le défendis-je, tu n'y es pas du tout. Il voulait venir, c'est moi qui est refusé.

Elle me regarda perplexe.

-Je savais qu'Edward ne me ferais pas de mal, qu'il était trop noble pour ça, mais j'ignorais comment il réagirait au pic que Jacob n'aurait pas hésité à lancer.

-Tu n'as pas tord, concéda-t-elle.

Il y eu un silence entre nous.

-Comment vas-tu conserver ce secret face à Edward ? demandai-je après un long moment.

-Je l'ignore, répondit-elle. Je pense que je vais appeler Jasper et que nous allons disparaitre quelques jours, le temps que tu te décide à lui parler.

-Tu comptes aller où ?

Elle réfléchit un moment.

-Sans doute à Seattle. Ce n'est pas trop loin, je pourrais agir vite en cas de besoin.

Elle se leva, signe que la conversation était close.

-Alice, l'interrompais-je, puis-je…

-Je suis désolé Bella, mais tant que tu ne t'ai pas décidé à lui parler, j'ignore sa réaction.

Je soupirai et la serrai dans mes bras.

-Pour ton bonheur, il s'effacera.

Elle disparu en une seconde et je me retrouvai seule dans ma chambre. Les larmes affluèrent dans mes yeux et mes joues en furent bientôt baignées.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit en position fœtale et bientôt, je m'endormis, épuisée.


	6. Edward

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews**_

_**Angelikka :** _

_Merci de tous ses compliments, je ne sais que dire, a pars, j'espère continué à faire du bon travail_

_**Lunita01 :** _

_Voila le chapitre que tu attends depuis les premiers chapitres ... La réaction d'Edward. J'espère que ça te plaira._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

* * *

.

_**Chapitre 6 :**_ Edward

Au matin, j'avais l'esprit embrouillé. Mon rêve s'était s'éparé en deux parties. La première était une image de ma vie futur avec Edward. Elle était faite d'amour, d'éternité, de beauté, et du première amour de ma vie, que j'aimais encore, quoi que je puisse espérer. La seconde, plus longue et plus puissante, était l'image de ma vie avec mon loup.

J'allais à la fac, avec lui, puis revenais à Forks, gardais contact avec mes parents. Lorsque j'avais mon première enfant, un fils, ma mère et Phil me rendaient visite à la Push. J'étais entourée, aimée, par une bande de géants à la peau cuivrée.

Jacob était le passage naturel qu'aurait pris ma vie si je n'avais pas rencontré Edward. Il était mon âme sœur dans se monde.

La dernière image de mon rêve m'avait réveillée, terrifiée, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir. Je me redressai donc sur mon lit et sortis de mes draps. La pluie battait les carreaux de ma chambre. Je me frottai le visage et récupérai dans mon armoire un jean propre et un t-shirt.

Celui de Jacob était étalé sur le sol de l'armoire. Je le ramassai et le portai à mon visage. Il était encore plein de son odeur. Une larme perla le long de ma joue mais je l'essuyai rapidement. Puis, je sortis de ma chambre et fonçai sous une douche.

Une fois lavée, habillée, et coiffée, je retournai dans ma chambre. Charlie était déjà parti travailler. Sur le seuil de ma chambre, je sursautai.

Edward était là, assis sur mon lit, beauté incarnée. Ses cheveux couleur bronze étaient plaqué en arrière par la pluie. ses chemise était trempée et lui colait à la peau, révélant son corps parfais. Mais ce n'était plus se corps que je désirais. Il tourna doucement son visage vers moi. Il tenait le t-shirt de Jake à la main. Une tristesse sans borne se lisait sur ses traits.

-Bonjour Bella.

Pas de mon amour. Ca commençait bien.

-Bonjour.

Il se leva et posa le t-shirt avant de s'approcha de moi. Ses mouvement était ridiculement lent. Lorsqu'il fut devant moi, il posa sa main sur ma joue, légère, douce. Doucement, il se pencha vers moi. Ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur.

-Tu l'as de nouveau laissé t'embrasser, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne niai pas, ça ne servait à rien, et je craignais de m'enfoncé encore plus.

-Je sens son odeur sur toi, partout, sur tes cheveux, sur tes lèvres…

Ses doigts c'étaient crispé sur ma joue. S'il avait pu, il pleurerait, j'en était sur.

-Sur tes mains, sur ton ventre…

Il disparu de mon champs de vision. Quand j'eu repris mes esprit, il se tenait dans un coins sombre de ma chambre. Il ne m'avait jamais autant fais pensé à un vampire. Enfin il ressemblait à l'image que je me faisait de se monstre extrahordinaire.

-Si tu savais comme j'aimerais le tuer, siffla-t-il, là maintenant. Comme j'aimerais rependre son sang…

Mon cerveau s'éveilla de sa torpeur.

-Non, dis-je. Tu ne le fera pas.

Il se rapprocha de moi.

-Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Lui qui t'a enlevé à moi? Pourquoi mériterait-il ma miséricorde ?

-Parce que c'est ta faute se qui se passe aujourd'hui.

Il recula comme si je l'avais giflé. Il détourna le regard et fixa un point de l'horizon, loin, très loin de moi.

-Tu as raison Bella. C'est ma faute, et je ne peux blâmer personne à part moi de l'amour qui est né entre vous. Mais j'aurais une raison suffisante de le tuer.

Je me rapprochai de lui.

-Et puis-je savoir laquelle ?

J'étais étrangement calme. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Jacob et sa sécurité. Pour une fois, c'était à moi de le protégé, et je préférais encore mourir que de le voir disparaitre de ma vie.

-Tu m'as trompé. A l'époque où j'ai été transformé, c'était une cause fréquente de duel. Si je le poussais à relevé un défis contre moi, il mourrait.

-_Si tous les autres mouraient mais que lui restait, je continuerais d'être ; si tous les autres survivaient mais que lui disparaissait, l'univers me deviendrait étranger._ Si tu le tuais Edward, tu me tuerais.

Il se figea. Un gémissement sorti de sa gorge, comme une complainte. Il tourna les yeux vers moi et je sentis mon cœur se briser. Ses yeux étaient si ampli de tristesse… Je cru mourir.

La seconde suivante, il n'était plus là. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je tombais à genoux, les larmes noyant mes yeux. J'avais blessé Edward, irrévocablement, et sa douleur avais été la mienne quelques secondes, juste assez pour qu'elle me coupe le souffle. Puis, ce fut le trou noir, et tout disparu…


	7. Cauchemare

**_Angelikka : _**

_Non, ne t'étouffe pas ! J'aurai pu être plus cruelle encore, lol. Je te laisse lire la suite et donner ton impression !_

**_Lunita01 : _**

_Merci beaucoup !_

**_Galswinthe :_**

_En même temps, ce genre de chose se passe rarement bien..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 :**_ Cauchemare

-Bella ! Bella !

Une voix m'appelait, lointaine.

-Bella, mon amour, ne me laisse pas, tu m'entends, je t'interdit de me laisser.

Je reconnaissais cette voix, sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur elle.

-Elle va se réveiller, je le sais, mais plus tu la colle, et moins il m'est possible de voir dans combien de temps.

Une deuxième voix ? Féminine.

-Ne me pousse pas à bout sangsue, j'ai déjà du mal à ne pas me lancer à la poursuite de se misérable…

-Il n'y est pour rien, la coupa-t-elle.

Soudain, le contrôle de mon corps me fut rendu. Je clignais des paupières, ignorant encore tout de se qui se passais.

-Bella, enfin.

Le visage de Jacob envahi mon regard. Il était inquiet, ça se lisait sur ses traits.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Bella, ça va ? Réponds.

Alice était à coté de lui, calme. Elle m'observait avec attention. J'aperçu une autre silhouette dans ma chambre. Jasper était adossé au mur du fond, observant la scène de loin. Il se déversait de lui une aura de bien être et de calme qui m'apaisa tout de suite.

-Jacob, murmurai-je.

Je tentai de me redresser et m'assis contre lui.

-Ca, va, le rassurai-je, je vais bien.

-Que t'a-t-il fais?

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Soudain, la discutions avec Edward me revint, plus douloureuse encore.

-Aye !

Tous nous tournâmes vers Jasper. Il était penché en avant, replié en deux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Alice.

-C'est la souffrance de Bella, celle qu'elle à capté d'Edward, c'est insupportable.

Le regard d'Edward me revint en mémoire.

-Aye ! répéta Jasper.

-Tu devrais sortir, lui conseilla Alice.

Jasper hocha la tête et sauta pas la fenêtre. La pluie tombait toujours fortement dehors.

-Bella ?

La voix de Jacob me rappela à lui. Ses yeux brun me fixaient avec intensité. Tout son être irradiait de peur et de frustration. Il aurait pu me défendre d'une attaque extérieur, mais là, il ne pouvait rien, et ça le rendait dingue.

-Je vais bien Jacob, je te le promet.

Alice se pencha vers moi et m'observa plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire.

-Bella, il est parti. Il a quitté la villa. Il ne viendra plus t'ennuyer. Plus jamais. Sauf si tu le désir. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimera toujours et que si un jour, tu voulais de nouveau de lui, il reviendrait en quelques secondes.

Jacob me serra plus fort contre lui.

-Quant a toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Jacob. Sache qu'il a perdu pour toi toute la considération qu'il pouvait avoir, et que si un jour, Bella venait à souffrir par ta faute, il viendrait lui-même t'arracher la tête.

Jacob ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux, le regard rivé vers Alice.

-Bien, dit-elle en se levant. Ce n'est pas tout ca, mais je dois rentrer. Jasper va avoir besoin de chasser. Ciao Bella, ciao clébard !

En une seconde, elle avait disparu. Je restai un moment contre Jacob, savourant sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau. Puis, je me redressai et cherchai des yeux mon réveil.

-13h25, dis-je.

-Charlie est au travaille, Alice m'a dis qu'elle ne le voyait rentrer que tard ce soir.

Il se leva et m'attira contre lui. Je me blottis dans ses bras, savourant le réconfort. Il était torse nu et portait un short découpé dans un bas de jogging. Sa main caressa mes cheveux gentiment.

-Viens Bella, allonge toi.

Il m'attira sur le lit et se coucha près de moi. J'étais épuisée alors que j'étais sure de n'être restée debout que quelques minutes. Jacob m'attira contre lui et me serra fort. Il resta la un moment, me serrant contre lui et me murmurant des paroles douces, mais je ne les entendais déjà plus.

Je revis les dernières secondes de mon rève. Quatre silouhettes menaçantes se détachaient du bois, et avançaient vers moi. J'étais assise sur le porche de la maison de Billy. Je tenais mon fils contre moi, et Jacob était derrière moi, me serrant contre lui.

Lorsqu'il vit les silhouette, et bondit sur ses pieds et fonça vers elle. A mi-chemin, il se transforma. Trois loup le rejoignirent bientôt. L'un était noir, énorme, mais moins que Jake. C'était Sam. Les deux autres, était Quil et Embry. Les silhouettes s'arrêtèrent et je les vis.

Ce que j'avais pris pour de simples ombres étaient des hommes (si l'on peut dire), vêtus de capes allant du noir très sombre au gris soutenu. L'homme qui prenait la tête du cortège hotta sa capuche et je hoquetais de surpris.

Aro…

Derrière lui, tous l'imitèrent en hottant leur capuche. Il était accompagné de Jane, Démétri et Félix. Un sourire se décinait sur leurs lèvres.

Je me levai alors, mon fils dans les bras, et le poussai à l'intérieur, vers Emily et Billy.

Toute la meute fut bientôt au coté de Jacob. Je voyais le jeune Seth, sa sœur Leah, Collin, Jared, Paul. Ils étaient tous là, mais je savais que ça ne ferait qu'augmenter le nombre de mort.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mon fils, et Aro du me trouver trop longue à le rejoindre car j'entendis Jacob hurler. Jane se tenait devant lui, fière et arrogante. Elle croisa mon regard et eu un sourire. Je hurlai.

Jacob me serra contre lui, criant presque mon nom.

-Bella ? Qu'y a-t-il mon amour, que se passe-t-il ?

Je me redressai, en nage, terrifiée. Les Voltri. J'avais presque réussis à les oublier. Ils m'avaient prévenu, ils ne tarderaient pas à venir. Et alors, la meute serait condamnée.

Edward m'avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas la même conception du temps que nous et qu'ils ne viendraient sans doute que dans une trentaine d'années. Mais le délai était bel et bien là. Un jour, ils viendraient frapper à ma porte, détruisant au passage tout ce qui constituait ma vie. Tuant mes amies, ma famille, et Jacob.

A cette pensées, j'éclatai en sanglot. Jacob ne comprenait pas, il paniquait.

Je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassai, fougueusement, comme si ce baisé allait être le dernier. Il me le rendis avec étonnement et me serra contre lui plus fort encore.

Lorsque je m'éloignai de lui haletante, il me fixa de ses yeux noirs.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Les Volturi.

Il m'observa sans comprendre. Alors, je lui racontai tout sur ce clan de vampire ancestraux. Et je lui parlai du délai qu'il me restait avant qu'ils ne viennent vérifier que j'avais rempli ma pars du contrat passé en Italie : que je soit une des leur.

Lorsque j'eu fini, Jacob poussa un juron monumental.

-Viens, vite, dit-il en me tirant hors du lit.

Nous dévalâmes les escaliers et il me tira hors de la maison. Charlie venait de se garé dans l'allé.

-Hey, salut les jeunes, où allez vous ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je ne rentrerais pas tard, on va à la réserve.

Jacob m'entraina dans la Chevrolet sans me laisser le temps que m'arrêter pour parler à Charlie. Il m'assit sur le siège passager, tendit la main pour que je lui donne les clefs, ce que je fit, puis il ferma la portière et la contourna pour s'assoir à coté de moi.

Lorsqu'il eu démarré et que nous eûmes commencé à roulé, je me tournai vers lui.

-Où va-t-on ?

Il ne me répondit pas, continuant de fixer la route.

-Jacob, appelai-je.

-Voir Sam, lui parler de ça, puis nous aviserons entre le Mexique et l'Antarctique.

Je faillis exploser de rire, mais me ravisai. A tout les coups, il était sérieux. Je soupirai donc et m'installai dans le fond de mon siège, essayant tant bien que mal à ne pas pensé au sourire de Jane lorsqu'elle torturait Jacob.


	8. La Meute

_**Voilà mon huitième chapitre**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, et merci d'avance de me dire ce que vous pensez de la réaction d'Edward. Pour rassurer ceux qui pense sont départ précipité, c'est loins d'être fini !**_

_**Lunita01** :Jacob ne connais pas tout les détails de la "vision", il ne sais donc pas que cela se passe dans plusieurs années. J'essaye de clarifié un peu dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ca marchera._

_**Nancy1980** : C'est pas une vision, mais plutot... comment dire, c'est juste un cauchemar en faite. Elle ne pensait plus au Volturi, mais son subconscient lui à rappellé. Un peu comme avec les rêves qu'elle fais dans Révélation, sur les Volturi et le bébé._

_._

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 :**_ La Meute

Ni lui ni moi ne prononçâmes un mot avant d'avoir traversé la frontière. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il se tourna vers moi, gardant (Dieu sait comment) un œil sur la route.

-Bella, pourquoi as-tu crié dans ton sommeil ?

Je tournai la tête vers la forêt. La nuit était en train de tomber et la pluie avait cessée. Un rayon de soleil s'éteignait doucement devant moi.

-J'ai eu peur, voilà tout.

-Tu mens mal Bella. C'est mon nom que tu as crié, pourquoi ?

Je me maudit alors de parler si fort dans mon sommeil. J'inspirai par le nez et soufflai doucement par la bouche. La vérité c'est que je n'avais pas eu peur pour moi, mais pour lui. J'avais peur de le voir souffrir, de le voir mort, et tout ça par ma faute. J'avais peur de le perdre.

-Bella ?

-J'ai rêvé qu'un des membres de l'escorte d'Aro te faire du mal.

C'était sorti vite et en une seule traite. Comme un pansement qu'on arrache vite pour que ça ne face pas mal trop longtemps. Pourtant, la douleur ne disparu pas aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu.

-Bella, murmura-t-il, ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça ne se produira pas.

-Le problème est la Jake, c'est qu'avant d'être un cauchemar, c'était un rêve, un beau rêve.

Il me lança un regard médusé, ne comprenant pas un mot de se que je disais. Je soupirai et lui racontai donc mon rêve, notre avenir, notre fils. Il trembla lorsque j'abordai le sujet.

-Bella, tu sais que je t'aime, et que je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, mais ne me parle plus de gamin, ça me fais flipper.

Je me recroquevillai sur mon siège. Il sentit mon malaise et posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

-Bella, je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, mais mince ! On a pas l'âge ! J'ai dix sept ans, et toi dix huit, c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour parler de ça, non ?

J'acquiesçai en silence et fixai la route de plus en plus sombre.

-Donc, tu as crié parce que tu me voyais souffrir ?

J'acquiesçai sans quitter la route des yeux. Il soupira et soudain, il se gara sur le bas coté. Il se tourna vers moi et me força à le regarder.

-Bella, jamais je ne laisserai quiconque te faire du mal, surtout pas à travers moi. Je refuse de te voir souffrir.

J'avais envie de lui dire que si Jane s'en prenait à lui, il n'aurait pas le choix, mais ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes.

-Je t'aime Bella, et rien ne nous séparera jamais, tu m'entends ?

Je me laissai aller contre lui. Sa chaleur me réconforta et bientôt, nos souffles se firent plus rapide, saccadé.

-Bella, murmura-t-il.

Comment diable réussissais-je à avoir envie de lui dans un moment pareil ? Je luttai pour garder la tête froide et les idées claires, Mais ses mains sur ma peau ne m'aidaient pas beaucoup.

Tandis que sa main gauche caressait mon cou, la droite explorait ma hanche, passant sous mon t-shirt, puis continuant son tracé dans mon dos. J'avais l'impression que ses doigts laissaient des marques de feu sur ma peau. Lorsque son autre main descendis sur ma poitrine, je gémissis et m'éloignai de lui violement. Il me fixa dans l'ombre de l'habitacle, la tête penchée en avant, les yeux rivés sur moi. Il me faisait penser à un prédateur guétant sa proie. Sa respiration était aussi inégale que la mienne.

-Tu as raison, dit-il avant même que j'ai pu parler. Allons d'abord voir Sam.

Je regrettai soudain d'avoir raison, mais me résignai, consciente qu'il me restait encore du temps pour l'avoir à moi seule. Mais combien de temps exactement ?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la Push, les lampadaires s'allumaient un à un dans les rues. Celle de Jacob était une des seuls qui était encore non éclairée. Il ne tourna pas dans sa rue mais continua et traversa la réserve. Puis il s'engouffra sur un chemin de terre et le suivit jusqu'à une petite maison d'un gris délavé. Lorsqu'il arrêta le moteur, des bruits de rire et des éclats de voix nous parvinrent.

-Les garçons, bat les pattes ! Les filles d'abords.

Emily était une vrai mère pour ses garçons. Elle les nourrissait, leur procurait un toit, une famille. Tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu avec leur transformation.

Les seules dont la famille était au courant pour leur activité de loup était les Clearwater, Seth et Leah, et Jake, dont le père était considéré comme le chef de la tribu. Jake m'avait un jour avoué que beaucoup voulaient le voir prendre sa place un jour.

Pour les autres, leurs parents les concidéraient comme des petits voyoux, des fugueurs. Le fait qu'ils soient tous avec Sam et que les Conseils de Anciens respect la meute calmait un peu le jeu, mais pas beaucoup.

Il descendit de la voiture et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir. Je repensai un instant à Edward qui avait le même comportement envers moi et une boule se forma dans mon estomac.

-Qui a peur du grand méchant loup ?!

Les membres de la meute chantaient affreusement faux. J'eu un sourire. Ils étaient ma famille a présent. Une famille bruyante et étrange, mais une famille pleine d'amour et de joie de vivre.

Lorsque nous passâmes la porte, Emily nous fit signe en souriant. Sur sa joues se détachaient les stries profondes et indélébiles laissé par les griffes de Sam. Je sentis la main de Jacob se serrer autour de la mienne. Il regardait dans la même direction que moi et l'espace d'une seconde, je compris se qu'il avait dans la tête.

Sam s'en voulait encore malgré le temps passé pour les marques qu'il avait laissé sur le visage de sa bien aimée. Jacob avait peur qu'il ait à regretter un geste semblable.

-Bonjour Jacob, Bella.

Quelques uns des membres de la meute me lancèrent des sifflets de bienvenu, d'autre me dirent bonjour rapidement. Ceux qui m'intriguais étaient ceux qui baissaient tête à mon arrivée, comme gêné de ma présence.

-Ne fais pas attention Belllllaaa ! lança Paul en appuyant sur mon prénom.

Cela me gêna horriblement.

-Ouais, renchérit Jared, ils n'ont pas encore l'habitude de partagé toutes leurs pensées les plus secrètes entre eux, alors les fantasme de ton copain les perturbent encore.

Soudain Jake fut sur lui, tremblant comme une feuille. Ses mâchoires étaient serré et une grognement sortait de sa gorge.

-Ne parle plus jamais comme ça à Bella !

-Oh, tout doux Jake.

Sam émergea de la cuisine, suivi par Emily, les bras chargé de nourriture.

-Jared, Paul, excusez-vous, dit-il. Jacob, du calme, ils plaisantent, ne leur arrache pas la tête pour si peu.

Jared et Paul se levèrent d'un même mouvement et contournèrent Jacob qui tremblait toujours de rage.

-Pardon Bella, dirent-ils en cœur.

Jack leur sauta sur le dos et se battit avec eux. Mais la tentions était retombé et je savais que c'était pour jouer. Je connaissais assez les loups pour ne plus m'inquiété de leur bagarre.

-Bienvenu Bella, me dit Sam. Installe toi, fais comme chez toi voyons.

Quil et Embry se posèrent près de moi, à mes pieds puisque toute les chaise étaient occupé.

-Salut Bella.

-Cinq dollars sur Jake, dit Embry en frappant l'épaule de Quil.

-Tenu, a deux contre un il n'a aucune chance.

Seth se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers moi.

-Salut Bella, ça va comme tu veux ?

-Très bien merci, et toi ?

Seth me rappelait tellement Jacob plus jeune que j'avais toujours envie de le protégé lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que moi. Mais torse nu, au milieu de ses frères, je n'oubliais pas qu'il restait un loup lui aussi. Un louveteau couleur sable. Peut-être notre fils serait-il comme lui. Je l'espérais tout du moins. Je tournai la tête vers Jacob. Il s'était redressé, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Sa peau brillait à cause de la fine couche de sueur qui était apparu. Il irradiait de bonheur.

Je n'eu donc pas le courage de lui rappeler le but de notre visite avant la fin de la soirée.

Emily servit un gâteau de la taille d'une table au dessert. J'ignorais comment elle avais bien pu faire tenir cette monstrueuse pâtisserie dans sa kitchenette. Il était blanc et vert, avec une grosse lune grise et un loup noir dessiné au nappage. Il était écrit dessus : « Qui a peur du grand méchant loup ? »

Emily insista pour que je prenne une part en première, avec les autres filles, comme Kim. Elle tenta également de proposer une part à Leah, mais celle-ci refusa.

-Je me battrais avec mes frère pour l'avoir, c'est comme ça dans notre « belle et grande famille ».

Je sentai encore de la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle ne s'était pas remise du départ de Sam, et encore moins du fait qu'elle devait maintenant le supporter tout le long de la journée. Elle était la seule femme à c'être jamais avéré portant « le » gène. Elle était la première louve.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et m'adressa un sourire. J'y répondit poliment et me tournai vers Quil et Embry qui tentaient par tout les moyens de discréditer Jacob en dévoilant les pires facettes de sa personnalité.

-En 6e il était tellement flémard qu'il s'endormait sur un banc dans les vestiaires. Les 3e ont fini par l'enfermer dans un casier et il n'en ai ressortit que trois heures plus tard, hurlant à la mort et claustrophobe comme personne.

Jacob était revenu vers moi et asséna un coup derrière la tête de Quil.

-Moi je trouve ca mignon, dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Il me sourit et entre lassa nos doigts.

-C'est vrai que je suis mignon, dit-il pour me taquiner.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, douces et chaudes. J'avais oublié la raison de notre venu et pensais presque que la soirée avait toujours était prévu ainsi.

Malheureusement, vers vingt-deux heures, alors que chacun rentrait chez sois, Jacob prit Sam a part un moment. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Sam pressa les dernier garçon et fit faire du thé à Emily. Puis, lorsqu'il eu viré Paul et Jared, il revint à la cuisine où nous l'attendions.

-Bella, ravis de savoir que nous ne manquerons jamais de boulot avec toi dans les parages.

Je baissai les yeux. Il me poussa à raconter mon histoire tandis que Jacob me serrait la main et qu'Emily s'asseyait sur ses genoux. Une fois mon récit terminer, en passant de ma visite à Volterra à ma promesse, puis à mon rêve et la probabilité extrêmement forte que cela arrive, un jour ou l'autre, je restai muette, fixant mes pieds.

Sam resta silencieux tout le long de mon discours. Lorsque j'eu fini, il resta un moment à fixé sa tasse de thé sans rien dire. Puis, il déposa un baisé sur l'épaule d'Emily.

-Nous te protégerons Bella, finit-il par dire. Tu fais parti de notre famille maintenant. Et nous protégeons notre famille, coute que coute.

J'eu soudain peur pour eux. Je secouai la tête.

-Sam, tu ne comprend pas. Ils ne sont pas comme les vampires que vous avez affronter depuis ce jours. Ils sont tous doués. Tous ! L'une d'elle peut te torturer rien qu'en te regardant ! Je l'ai vu faire sur Edward, et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas du joli ! Et Félix ! Et Démétrie ! Vous ignorez de quoi ils sont capable ! Ils vous tuerons !

-Bella, tenta de me calmer Jacob.

-Non, Jake. Je refuse de vous voir mourir par ma faute, je n'y survivrais pas.

-Techniquement, si nous mourons, tu mourra avec nous, tenta-t-il de rire.

Je me levai d'un bon, arrachant ma main à la sienne.

-Jake, ca 'est pas drôle.

-Elle a raison Jacob.

Emily c'était levé à son tour.

-Vous risquez assez vos vie ainsi, pas besoin d'être imprudent en plus.

Je la regardai, ravi de voir qu'elle me comprenais. Elle fixait Sam, les yeux empli d'une lueur inquiète. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, je lu dans ses yeux toute la peur qui m'habitait lorsque j'imaginais Jacob pourchassant des vampires. Lui qui était si humain, si mortel ! Face à ses êtres si puissant, ils semblaient tous si vulnérable.

-Tu as raison Emily.

-Mais... tenta Jacob.

-Non, Emily a raison, nous devons prendre nos ennemis au sérieux, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous allons laisser Bella sans défense.

Jacob hocha la tête et attendit.

-Dis moi Bella, tu es bien immunisée contre les pouvoirs de la pluparts des vampires, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le regardais sans comprendre, mais hochais la tête pour lui signifier que oui.

-Mais uniquement lorsque le don s'attaque au mental. S'il est physique, je ne peux rien contre lui.

Sam eu un sourire.

-Il va falloir que nous développions ton don.


	9. Une nuit de répit

Sam ne perdit pas une minute. Avant même de m'avoir expliquer en quoi consistait pour lui « développer mon don », il avait décroché son téléphone et réuni tout le conseil. A 22h46 !

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est Sam Uley, le chef de la meute de la Push. Il pourrait appeler à 2h du matin, le soir de Noël qu'ils débarqueraient tous au garde à vous.

Je serrais Jacob encore plus fort dans mes bras. La confiance de Sam m'avait redonné espoir. J'espérais vraiment que nous trouverions une solution.

-Bella, dit-il entre deux coup de fil. Billy m'a dit de vous dire que Charlie avait appelé. Il a du partir sur une urgence. Il ne sera pas la de toute la nuit, alors si tu veux dormir chez les Black, tu es la bienvenu.

J'acquiesçais, surprise, et éclatais de rire devant le sourire et les yeux émerveillé de Jacob.

-Jack, pas de bêtises. Sinon, Paul et Jared auront des raisons de te taquiner.

Jacob acquiesça et rougis jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux noirs. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et embrassais sa mâchoire crispé. Ma main libre glissa sur son ventre brulant. Il retint un gémissement.

-Aller, dehors les tourtereaux, lança Sam, je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous bécoter dans mon salon.

Jacob et moi rîmes puis quittèrent la maison, retournant chez lui dans ma Chevrolet. Durant tout le trajet du retour, Jacob ne cessa de caresser tendrement ma cuisse. Il ne retirait sa main que pour changer les vitesses. Une fois dans son aller, il tira le frein à main et m'embrassa.

-Bienvenu chez toi, mon amour.

Sur ceux, il sorti de ma voiture, en fit le tour et ouvrit ma portière galamment. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de poser un pied par terre, il me souleva et referma la portière d'un coup de pied. Je n'avais pas l'air de lui peser plus qu'une plume. Sans me lâcher, il ouvrit la porte de la maisonnette et entra.

-Billy ?

Personne ne répondit. Le vieil Indien devait déjà être chez Sam. J'aperçu le sourire de Jacob s'agrandir dans le noir.

-Te voilà seule, enfermée dans une maison vide, avec un loup affamé.

Son air de méchant de mauvais film pour enfant me fit rire. Il me rappelais ses « vilains » qui entortille leur moustache en poursuivant pour d'obscure raison la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai pas peur du grand méchant loup, lui soufflais-je.

-C'est-ce que nous allons voir.

Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre de laquelle il referma la porte de la même manière que ma portière quelques minutes plus tôt. Il me déposa sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi. Il m'embrassa fougueusement en fouillant dans sa table de nuit. Je pensais qu'il en sortirait un préservatif, mais au lieu de ça, il sorti un foulard en soie noir qu'il passa sur mes yeux.

-Tu as confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il en le tenant au dessus de mon nez.

J'acquiesçais en souriant et me retrouvais les yeux bandés.

Il se redressa alors et entrepris de me déshabiller entièrement. Chaque fois qu'il touchait une zone sensible, je frissonnais. Une fois que je fus nue, ses lèvres commencèrent à explorer ma peau avec application. Je me cambrais à chacun de ses baisés. Ma peau était incandescente. Je soupirais sans cesse, murmurais son nom.

-Jacob.

Pendant que sa langue titillais mon nombril, sa main se glissait entre mes cuisses, cherchant le chemin de mon intimité. Je n'en pouvais plus, je le voulais tout entier, tout de suite. Mes mains cherchèrent son visage et l'attiraient vers moi. Ses lèvres douces comme du velours caressèrent les miennes tandis que sa langue et la mienne se frôlaient doucement.

Je remarquais soudain que nos deux corps se complétaient parfaitement. Nous étions assorti à la perfection. Mes mains glissaient sur son torse musclé, puis passaient sur son dos, pour redescendre vers ses fesses. Je l'attirais contre moi pour lui montré se que j'attendais de lui. Il gémi lorsque mon corps nu entra en contact avec son bas ventre.

-Jacob, murmurais-je.

Je fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses fesses, puis de ses cuisses, pour lui faire retirer totalement. Je l'entendis de nouveau fouillé dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et quelques minutes plus tard, il me pénétrait.

Nos cris se mêlèrent dans l'ombre de sa chambre. Nos respirations étaient irrégulières et nous tremblions sous l'effort. La journée avait été épuisant pour lui et moi, et nous ne tardâmes pas à nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, non sans nous dire une dernière fois « je t'aime ». Le calme de la nuit emporta avec lui nos doute et nos peur, les reléguant au rang de mauvais souvenir.

Au matin, lorsque je me levais pour la première fois, Jacob dormait encore. Je l'entendais respirer doucement contre moi. Sa tête était enfouie dans mon giron et un sourire se dessinais sur ses lèvres. Je regardais l'heure : 7h56. Trop tôt pour le réveiller. Je me rendormais donc.

La deuxième fois que j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais changé de position et cette fois, c'est moi qui était appuyée contre la poitrine de Jacob. Sa main caressais mes cheveux avec une légèreté surnaturel. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il me souriait, le visage paisible. Ses yeux reflétait toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il avait pour moi.

-Bonjour toi, dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

-Bonjour, répondis-je lorsqu'il eu libéré mes lèvres.

J'avais l'impression que notre histoire durais depuis des mois, et non depuis deux jours. Mon bonheur était infini. Je me demandais même si mon bonheur n'était pas plus grand que du temps d'Edward.

-Sam, Sue et le vieux Quil Ataera arriveront dans une heure, il faudrait nous préparé à les recevoir.

J'hochais la tête. Cela signifiait quitté son étreinte et je n'avais pas du tout envie.

Pourtant, une heure plus tard, j'étais dans la cuisine, finissant mon petit déjeuné avec Jacob, tendis que Sur, Sam et le vieux Quil s'installaient dans le salon. Lorsque nous eûmes fini, nous entrâmes à notre tour dans le salon.

-Bonjour Bella, bonjour Jacob. Bien dormi ?

Nous nous contentâmes de hocher la tête sans plus de renseignement.

-Bien, commença Billy. Puisque nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer. Avant tout, pour cette histoire de don, nous allons devoir creusé un peu plus. Mais en attendant, mieux vaudrais connaitre notre ennemi. Nous avons au moins l'avantage de la surprise, puisqu'il ignore notre existence.

Je le fixais, intrigué par ses paroles. Il émanais de lui la même puissance et la même autorité qu'au feu de camps où il avais raconté les légendes des Quileutes.

-Que voulais vous savoir ?

-Leur nombre, commença Sam.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je. J'en compte voyons … les trois chefs, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils se battent. Deux épouses qui ne se battent sans doute pas non plus, et six gardes, minimum. Mais sachant qu'ils jalouse le clan Cullen qui est le deuxième plus grand après eux, ils viendrons surement plus nombreux.

-Parle nous de leur don.

-Je ne pense pas être la mieux placées pour vous dire ce qu'il y a a savoir, mais avant que je ne récupère plus d'info, Jane torture les gens à distance, Démétrie est un pisteur, le meilleur au monde, Félix est une grosse brute dans le style d'Emmett, Aro lis dans les pensées en vous touchant… Je crois que c'est tout ce que je sais.

Les autres ne dirent pas un mots pendant un moment, se contentant de se fixer les uns les autres.

-Bien, dit enfin Billy, maintenant, la parti délicate. Il faut développer ton don.

Il fit roulé son fauteuil plus près de moi.

-Tu as un don formidable ma chère, et il pourrais nous être très utile si tu apprenais à t'en servir.

Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Sam qui se redressa.

-Mais nous ne pouvons rien t'enseigné car ce n'est pas notre domaine de prédilection. Pour le perfectionner, tu devras t'en remettre au vampire.


	10. Mauvaise idée

**Voila le chapitre 10. J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à l'écrire, j'avoue qu'il est pas venu tout seul. **

**Merci a Angelikka pour tes review, c'est vrai, il faut se reprendre, et oui il y a toujours une merde quelques pars, sinon, l'histoire n'est pas interressante, pas vrai ?**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

* * *

.

-Et puis quoi encore, cracha Jacob en se levant. Et pourquoi pas leur offrir sur un plateau ?

Jacob tremblait si fort que la table sur laquelle il avait posée la main tremblait au même rythme que lui.

-Jacob, appela Sam.

-Toi, ne m'approche pas. C'est ton idée, pas vrai ? Tu me dégoute Sam.

Sam grogna. Jaco écarta les bras pour le défier.

-Jacob ! cria Billy.

J'étais terrifié et complètement désemparée. Mon premier reflexe fut de poser ma main sur le bras de Jack. Il tourna les yeux vers moi, et en un instant, ses tremblement s'arrêtèrent net. Il tourna doucement la tête vers Sam. celui-ci était debout, à l'autre bout de la table du salon, mais je ne doutais pas qu'il l'aurait envoyé valsé à l'autre bout de la pièce pour sauter sur Jacob.

Je le tirais par le bras et il me suivis sans opposé de résistance. Il avançais en fixant toujours Sam. Billy me regarda emmener son fils avec moi. Une fois dehors, je l'asseyais sur le siège passager et prenais place près de lui.

Nous roulâmes un moment sans rien dire. Je lui jetais des coups d'œil inquiet à intervalle régulier. Il restait assis là, contemplant le paysage qui défilais à sa fenêtre, l'air vide.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur la falaise, je coupais le moteur. La main de Jacob attrapa la mienne et m'attira contre lui. Il me serra dans ses bras sans rien dire. Je l'entendais inspirer fort, comme s'il voulait éviter de pleurer. Je le serrais plus fort encore et déposais un baisé sur son épaule.

-Bella, j'ai si peur de te perdre.

Je tentais de m'éloigné un peu de lui pour mieux l'observer, mais il me serra plus fort encore.

-Tu ne me perdra pas, me contentais-je de murmurer.

Enfin, il relâcha son étreinte et je pus voir son visage. Ses trais étaient déformé par la tristesse. Des larmes se formaient au creux de ses yeux. Je portais mon doigt à l'une d'elle qui menaçais de tomber et la recueillais avec précaution.

Elle tremblota un moment sur le bout de mon doigt. Jacob me saisi la main, faisant tombé sa larme et me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Bella, tu me l'a dit toi-même, il est le seul à qui tu résiste. Si tu demande de l'aide au Cullen, c'est à lui qu'il faudra en demander.

Je compris soudain sa peur. Je n'avais pas vu le problème sous cet angle. Malheureusement, la vie de Jacob était en jeu, et pour cela, j'étais prête a tout. Même à devoir demander de l'aide à Edward. Nous étions séparé depuis à peine plus de 48h et j'avais déjà l'impression que cela faisait des siècles. Pas une fois je n'avais pensé à lui. Je ne le regrettais pas.

Cette vérité me fit peur. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier si vite ? La réponse embrassa mes lèvres avec tendresse.

-J'ai peur de te voir retourner vers lui, Bella.

J'attrapais son visage et le plaçais à quelques centimètre du mien.

-Ecoute moi bien Jacob Black. Tu ne me perdra pas, tu m'entends. Tu ne risque rien. Je t'aime et ça ne changera pas.

Ses yeux s'assombrir.

-C'est-ce que tu disais pour lui aussi.

Je le lâchais et reculais, comme s'il m'avais giflée.

-Pardon, s'empressa-t-il de dire, pardon Bella, je ne voulais pas …

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Ma main cherchait désespérément la poignée de ma portière. Lorsqu'elle l'atteint, je l'ouvrais, mais emporté par mon envie de m'éloigné, je tombais à la renverse. J'atteints le sol avec un petit cri et rampais loin de la voiture. J'avais fermer les yeux sous la douleur. Pas celle de la chute, celle provoquer par ses paroles.

J'avais beau ne plus penser à mon amour pour Edward, une chose était restée, c'était la douleur dans ses yeux lorsque nous nous étions séparé. Je m'en voulais énormément. La douleur que j'avais provoqué continuerais de me hanté, je le savais. Mais que Jacob me pense capable de recommencer, c'était insupportable.

-Bella.

Il était sorti de la voiture et s'approchait de moi, doucement.

-Arrête, criais-je presque. Arrête Jacob.

Il se stoppa, où du moins, je n'entendis plus ses pas. Une seconde plus tard, deux mains se refermèrent sur mes épaules, les siennes.

-Bella, excuse moi, je suis désolé. J'aurais du savoir que tu t'en voulais de lui avoir brisé le cœur. Je suis désolé mon amour, pardonne moi.

Quelqu'un sanglotait. En écoutant mieux, je me rendis compte que c'était moi. Je pleurais, assise dans l'herbe trempée, serrée contre Jack. Il me berça d'avant en arrière, doucement. Il me chuchotait des mot doux, quelques mots d'amour.

-Bella, Kuo Kla Omet.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon front doucement. Je relevais la tête et plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne. La douleur était si vivre que je voulais tout oublier, jusqu'à mon nom même. Jacob me redis d'abord mon baisé avant de me repoussé doucement.

-Bella, je suis désolé.

Je commençais enfin à me calmer. J'avais ouvert les yeux et fixais Jacob. Sa main passa sur mon front tendrement. Je la récupérais et la tenais fermement dans la mienne.

-Viens, finit-il par dire, rentrons.

Il me souleva et me porta jusqu'à me voiture. Sa portière étant toujours ouverte il me déposa sur le siège et referma soigneusement la portière derrière lui. Une fois qu'il fut assis près de moi, il démarra et resta un moment, le regard fixés devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fais ?

Il resta un moment, attendant ma réponse. Je soupirais, résigné.

-On retourne chez toi.

Il enclencha la première et redescendit de la falaise. Une fois devant chez lui, il coupa le moteur et resta assis derrière le volant. Je descendais sans l'attendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de e dire qu'il avais besoin de solitude, une minute tout au moins. J'entrais doc seul dans la maison.

Le Conseil était encore présent.

-Que dois-je faire, soupirais-je.

Billy roula vers moi, l'air compatissant.

-Je sais que ce sera dure Bella, mais pour Jacob, tu en sera capable.

J'acquiesçais sans le regarder. Sam se leva du canapé et s'avança vers moi.

-Jacob comprends, il a juste du mal a accepter.

-Va voir les Cullen, Bella. Demande leur de l'aide. Ils te considèrent comme une des leur, ils t'aiderons, c'est sur.

Depuis ma rupture avec Edward, je n'en était pas convaincu.


	11. Les Cullen

Je laissais Jacob chez lui et rentrais directement à la maison. Charlie dormait comme un loir, preuve qu'il avait du se coucher tard.

Il était prévu que j'aille voir les Cullen demain matin, et j'appréhendais leur réaction. Ils m'avaient toujours témoigné de l'amitié du temps ou j'étais avec Edward, mais qu'en serait-il aujourd'hui. Soupirant de rage, je me jetais sur mon lit. Je savais que Jacob ne serais pas avec moi ce soir, et ça me rendais folle. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir dormir dans ses bras, bien au chaud, protégé de tout, grâce à lui.

A sept heure, je fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Charlie répondis vite, mais j'étais si énervée que je n'arrivais pas à me redormir. J'en profitais pour me lever et prendre une douche bien chaude. L'espace de quelques secondes, j'eu presque l'illusion d'être dans les bras de Jacob. Une fois préparé pour ma longue, longue journée, je descendais, morose, avaler ce que je pourrais.

Charlie était assis dans la cuisine, le journal déplié devant lui, une tasse de café à la main. Je le saluais en entrant.

-Désolé pour hier soir Bella, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas dérager de dormir chez les Black ?

Je fit non de la tête et sortait du placard un bol et une boite de céréale.

-Billy m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeais pas, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander si toi…

-Te fatigue pas papa, le coupais-je. Ca va, je t'assure, c'était sympa.

Si Jacob avait été là, il aurait surement lancer une vanne du genre : « c'était même mieux que sympa, où alors tu faisais semblant ». Je rougis rien que de l'imaginer. Mais très vite, mon humeur redevint morose. Je me rappelais que j'allais passé la journée loin de Jacob pour aller voir les Cullen, et Edward.

J'avais refusé qu'il m'accompagne, de peur de créer un conflit. Je connaissais assez Jacob pour savoir qu'il ne résisterais pas à l'idée d'ennuyer les Cullen. Pourtant, sa compagnie m'aurais été plus que bénéfique.

-Papa, je vais passé voir les Cullen ce matin.

Mon père haussa un sourcil.

-Et Edward ? Il n'est pas là ?

Je me stoppais net, ma cuillère à mis chemin entre mon bol et ma bouche. Pour un peu, j'aurais oublié que mon père ne savais rien des visites impromptues dans ma chambre et de ma journée avec Jacob.

-Je ne…

Je me stoppais. J'ignore pourquoi mais le dire à voix haute me mettait mal à l'aise. Comme si je n'en étais pas sur. Alors, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, je ne fini pas ma phrase. A la place je mentis.

-Il a un job d'été.

Mon père acquiesça sans posé plus de question. Avant que j'eu fini mon bol de céréales, il se leva, m'embrassa sur le front, et fila.

Je restais un moment sans bouger dans la cuisine. J'avais l'estomac noué. Je me levais et jetais le contenu de mon bol dans l'évier. En observant mes mains, je me rendis compte que je tremblais.

Terrorisée, voilà le mot qui me décrivais le mieux. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu peur des Cullen. Mais à bien y réfléchir, j'avais toujours eu peur de leur regard envers moi. La façon dont j'avais quitté leur « fils » ne devait pas jouer en ma faveur.

Ma respiration était trop rapide, trop irrégulière. Je m'asseyais sur le carrelage de la cuisine pour reprendre mes esprits. La pièce semblait décidé à tourner autour de moi, et ça rendais mon estomac patraque.

Après une bonne demi heure la tête entre les genoux, je me levais en chancelant et récupérais mes clefs et mon manteau sur le crochet dans l'entrée. Dehors, je soleil tentais enfin une apparition dans le ciel. Je pris mon courage à deux main, inspirais, et fonçais. Lorsque j'avais pris une décision, je m'y tenais, coute que coute.

Le trajet jusque chez les Cullen me paru trop court. Je n'eu pas le temps d'imaginé un plan que j'étais déjà garé sur leur pelouse. J'inspirais par le nez, soufflais par la bouche, puis, sorti de ma Chevrolet.

Mon cœur battait si fort que je suis sur que tout les membres de la famille Cullen devaient m'entendre. Quelqu'un cria mon nom et je sursautais si fort que je m'en mordais la langue. En me tournant, je découvrais Jacob qui finissais de rattacher son pantalon. Il sortais de la forêt environnant le domaine des Cullen.

-Jacob, hurlais-je, tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de continuer à avancer. Derière lui, deux ombre se décinèrent. Quil et Embry le suivaient, l'un sous sa forme animal, l'autre sous sa forme humain.

-Je refuse de te laisser les affronter seule.

-Jack, ils ne me feront pas de mal, mais a vous…

Quil grogna. Je me retournais vivement et apercevais Carlisle sur le perron de la villa blanche.

-Bella, que fais-tu ici ? Et avec ses jeunes gens ?

J'eu un sourire et me détendit. Jamais Carlisle ne laisserais sa famille commettre des actes qu'ils pourrais regretter.

-Bonjour Carlisle. Est-ce qu'on pourrais discuter ?

Carlisle me souris.

-Je manque a tous mes devoirs, mon enfant, pardonne moi. Je dois avouer que l'arrivée massive de trois loups-garous m'a un peu déconcentré. Voulez-vous entrer ?

-Non, répondis Jacob. Nous sommes très bien dehors. Merci.

Il se força à sourire. Il ne haïssait pas Carlisle. Le médecin l'avait soigné pendant sa convalescence éclair et l'avais traité mieux qu'il ne l'aurais du. Pour cela, Jacob respectait Carlisle.

-Bien.

En une seconde, le porche de la villa disparu sous les nouveaux arrivant.

Alice et Jasper se tenaient près des marches du perron, me saluant de la main. Esmé avait rejoint Carlisle, et se tenais à sa droite. Même Emmett et Rosalie étaient présent, près de la porte, en retrait.

-Alors, pas de bagarre ? demanda Emmett.

Rosalie lui tapa le bras pour le faire taire.

-Pardon Carlisle, de débarquer à l'improviste.

-Tu l'as dit, lança Alice. Avec ses maudits chiots, impossible de prévoir quoi que se soit.

J'eu un sourire crispé, mais continuais.

-Nous avons un problème, et, je viens vous demander de l'aide.

Esmé me lança un regard inquiet.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella, parle, nous t'écoutons.

J'inspirais profondément. Jacob pris ma main dans la sienne. Un détail me frappa alors. Il y avait six Cullen devant la villa. Pas sept. Il en manquait un.

-Où es Edward ? demandais-je.

Carlisle se tourna vers Alice et il se fixèrent un moment. Ce fut elle qui pris la parole.

-Il est parti Bella. Au dernière nouvelle, il était à la frontière de l'Alaska pour rejoindre le Clan de Denali.

Je soupirais doucement. J'avais au moins un répit.

-Carlisle, notre problème n'est pas imminent, ou du moins, nous ne le savons pas.

Il me fixa avec intérêt.

-Notre problème, c'est les Volturi.

Il écarquilla les yeux, signe qu'il avait lui aussi oublié se détail italien. Il resta une seconde sans rien dire puis se tourna vers Alice.

-Je e les vois pas dans l'immédiat, mais ils viendrons un jour, c'est sur.

-Bella, dit Carlisle en se tournant vers moi. Je comprend ton inquiétude, mais pourquoi venir nous voir nous ?

IL avait visé juste. C'était LA question à cent mille dollars.

-J'ai peur que le jour où ils se décideront à venir, ils exterminent la meute avec moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela peu bien nous faire ?

Rosalie s'écarta d'Emmett.

-En quoi cela serait-il notre problème ? continua-t-elle.

-Rosalie, tenta Carlisle.

-Non. Elle a plaquer Edward, elle n'a plus rien à voir avec nous.

-Rosalie !

Carlisle avait monté le ton.

-Bella est un membre de notre famille depuis qu'elle est avec Edward, et même sans lui, elle reste un membre de notre famille. Nous ne l'abandonnerons pas.

Alice vint se placer près de Carlisle, Jasper sur ses talons. Rosalie émit un grognement et fila à l'intérieur. Emmett soupira, me fit un clin d'œil et la suivit sans un mot.

-Bien, dit enfin Carlisle. En quoi pouvons nous t'être utile Bella ?

-Vous nous aiderez ? demanda Jacob, abasourdi.

-Bien sur, pourquoi ne vous aiderions nous pas?

Jacob ne répondis pas. Il se contenta de se placer dans mon dos, son torse collé à mes omoplates. Il fit passé sa main sur mon ventre et resta ainsi, sa tête posé sur la mienne.

-Carlisle, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à développer mon don.


	12. Ne m'abandonne pas

Jacob ne voulant entré sous aucun prétexte, Carlisle demanda à Alice et Jasper de sortir une table et des chaises pour le jardin. Sorti du salon blanc immaculé, je trouvais les chaises des Cullen hors contexte. Quil ne quitta jamais sa peau de loup de tout l'entretien. Embry se plaça à la droite de Jacob, tendis que je me plaçais à sa gauche. Il attrapa ma main sous la table et caressa ma paume avec son pouce.

-Carlisle, s'il vous plais. Mon don est la seule chose qui puisse aider les Quileutes en cas d'attaque. Si Aro envoyais Jane … Je peux lui résister moi, vous devez bien avoir une idée de comment cela fonction ?

Carlisle croisa ses mains devant lui et resta un moment sans rien dire.

-Il est vrai que ta résistance à certain de nos dons m'a beaucoup intéressé. J'ai fais quelques recherche, et j'ai trouver une personne qui pourrais peut-être nous en dire plus.

Je ne m'étais pas redu compte que je m'étais approché de lui à se point. Il recula légèrement, souriant. Je reprenais ma place en m'excusant mais le poussais à continuer.

-L'un de nos amis de Denali était un ancien membre de la garde des Volturi.

En entendant leur nom, Jacob se raidit.

-Eleazar les a quitter lorsqu'il à rencontré sa compagne, Carmen, il y a longtemps de ça. Depuis, il est végétarien et vit avec notre famille de Denali.

Je me rappelais qu'Edward me parlait d'eux. Ce clan comportait trois membre principaux, Tania, Irina, et Kate. A ses membres c'était greffé Eleazar, Carmen...et Laurent.

-Mais ils ont refuser de nous porter secours lors de l'attaque de Victoria. Pourquoi nous aiderait-ils maintenant ?

Jacob me jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-L'une des femmes du clan de Denali était la compagne de Laurent. Lorsque vous l'avez tué, elle a demander justice, mais les Cullen ont refusé. Ils ont donc refusé de venir nous porter secours contre Victoria.

Je me rendis alors compte que je parlais encore comme si je faisais parti de leur famille.

-Ils s'en veulent Bella, affreusement même. Ils nous aiderons pour se donner bonne conscience.

J'étais septique. Les Quileutes étaient le problème, et c'était pour les sauver que nous les appelions à l'aide... Même moi j'aurais refusé.

-Alice, appela Carlisle. Appelle Eleazar veux-tu ? Demande lui s'il peut se libérer pour quelques jours.

-Et pour Edward ?

Carlisle fit un signe discret de la main et Alice disparu. Il y eu un silence. La main de Jacob devenait moite peu à peu.

-Bella, j'ignore s'il acceptera, mais tu dois le savoir si tu es venu jusqu'ici. Edward est le seule vampire doué de cette famille qui ne peux pas t'atteindre grâce à son talent. Tu as besoin de lui pour t'aider.

J'acquiesçais en silence, incapable de prononcer un mot. Je savais pertinemment que cela ce passerais ainsi, mais cela n'en était pas moins insupportable. A mon coté, Jacob ne bougeais plus un seul muscle. Sa respiration était si basse que je ne la percevais même pas, mais j'imaginais sans problème que Carlisle aurait réagit s'il avait manifester un quelconque signe de malaise. Lorsque enfin sa poitrine se souleva pour respirer, je soupirais de soulagement. Après tout, peut-être n'étais-je pas si sure…

Alice ne réapparu que quelques minutes plus tard, très sérieuse tout à coup. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ils arriveront d'ici demain matin. Cette nuit peut-être, selon leur vitesse de pointe.

-Ils ? demanda Jacob.

-Eleazar, Carmen… Et Edward.

Jacob émit un gémissement qui me fit sursauter. Je me tournais vers lui et ne fut pas la seule. Quil c'était rapproché et les yeux d'Embry reflétaient sa peur.

-Jack ?

Jacob se tourna vers moi, les yeux si écarquillé que s'en était ridicule. Il tremblait.

-Jack, soufflais-je.

Soudain, Quil bondis sur Jacob et l'envoya valsé contre un arbre. Lorsque Jacob le percuta, l'arbre émis un bruit de déchirement et céda, coupé en deux. Jack, lui, sembla exploser. Puis, là où il c'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt, un énorme loup brun-roux se tenait. Embry émit un grognement et se transforma à son tour, transformant ses vêtements en charpie. Deux bras froid m'enlacèrent et me tirèrent en arrière.

-Non, dis-je. Attendez.

Carlisle et Jasper se tenaient devant moi, protecteur. Emmett venait en l'espace d'une seconde de sortir de la maison et de se joindre à eux.

-Vous n'alliez pas commencer sans moi ?

Alice et Esmé étaient avec moi.

-Carlisle, murmurais-je. Attendez. Il ne veux pas faire de mal. Il est paniqué. C'est tout.

Carlisle me jeta un coup d'œil, puis interrogea Jasper du regard. Sans Edward, il était démuni face au loups. Alice ne pouvait les voir, et Jasper, ne captait que leur émotion. S'ils voulait tué dans le calme et la bonne humeur, ils ne verraient rien venir.

Jasper ne disant rien, Carlisle soupira mais me laissa entrevoir la scène.

Jack se tenait face à Quil et Embry, les babines retroussées, l'air féroce et pourtant terrifié. Qui et Embry restaient silencieux, tentant de l'éloigné de la villa.

-Quil, Embry, stop !

Je m'écartais d'Alice, mais elle tenta de me rattrapé. Jacob avait tourné la tête vers moi et lorsqu'Alice me rattrapa, il grogna et fonça vers nous. Quil et Embry l'interceptèrent. Ils étaient trop faible pour lui résister, je le savais. Déjà, ils luttaient pour ne pas courber l'échine devant lui. Même moi je percevais la force qui émanait de lui. Elle était comme un halo qui l'entourait.

-Alice, ça ira.

Elle mis une seconde avant de me lâcher. Lorsqu'elle le fit, je contournais Jasper qui me fixait intensément. En passant près de lui, je put voir la trace en forme de lune sur son arcade.

-Jacob, murmurais-je.

Je savais que même a cette distance et avec le peu d'intensité que j'avais mis dans ma voix, il m'entendrait. Et cela ne rata pas. Lorsqu'il entendis ma voix, il tourna la tête vers moi, se redressant pour me voir au dessus de Quil.

-Jacob, tout va bien.

Je me rapprochais peu à peu de lui. Bientôt, je fut près d'Embry. Il semblait terrorisé de voir Jacob dans cette état. Je passais ma main dans sa fourrure grise tachetée de noir. Elle était si douce. Embry se calma presque instantanément. Il me lança un regard encore légèrement inquiet, mais me laissa passer.

Jacob semblait effrayé. Il recula légèrement, gémissant.

-Tu ne me fera pas de mal mon amour, je le sais. Viens a moi.

Doucement, hésitant, Jacob fis un pas, puis un autre. Il avança calmement vers moi et s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Je fit le chemin qui nous séparais. Je tendis ma main vers lui, tentant de l'apaiser. Lorsque ma main fut à quelques centimètre de son coup, je plongeais mes doigts dans sa fourrure. Elle était douce et rêche à la fois. J'en avais gardé le même souvenir quelques semaines plus tôt, dans la clairière ou Jasper montrait au loups les méthodes de combat des vampires. Comme s'il partageait mon souvenir, il le continua. Sa langue passa de mon menton à la racine de mes cheveux.

Je reculais et m'essuyais le visage de ma manche.

-C'est toujours aussi dégoutant, finis-je par dire.

Il émit un feulement qui me rappela son rire.

-Tous va bien aller, murmurais-je en enlaçant son coup poilu.

Un ronronnement monta de sa gorge. Puis il s'éloigna de moi, me lança un dernier regard avant de se tourner vers ses frères. Tous deux hochèrent la tête et Quil disparu un instant derrière les arbres. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un bas de jogging.

-Désolé mais Jack et Embry viennent de bousiller leur fringue, alors c'est moi qui prends leur place.

Je me rapprochais de Jacob et posais ma main sur son coup.

Carlisle acquiesça et fit signe à Jasper et Emmett de se calmer. Ces derniers obéir et reculèrent d'un pas.

-Bella, tu devras revenir demain. Si tu le souhaite, Alice viendra de chercher dés l'arrivé de nos invités.

-Bien, répondis-je. Dans ce cas, je resterais chez moi pour l'attendre.

Je fis demi tour me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Jacob me suivis jusqu'à elle et s'assit devant en attendant que j'ai démarré et filé.

Sur le trajet, je laissais la peur m'envahir. Je dus m'arrêter à mis chemin tant mes mains tremblaient. J'avais vu Jacob se transformer, dirigé par son instinct. Tout aurait pu se produire. J'avais fait preuve d'un calme extraordinaire à ce moment là, mais maintenant, j'étais complètement tétanisé. Un hurlement bestial me tira de mes pensés.

Juste a coté de moi, dans la forêt, Jacob, toujours sous sa forme animale, me fixait, inquiet. Je descendis en titubant, manquant de m'étalé de tout mon long sur la route, et contournais la voiture pour l'atteindre. Il recula pas à pas jusqu'à m'emmener plus profondément dans la forêt. Il ne voulait pas être vu de la route.

Une fois qu'il eu atteint une profondeur convenable, il passa derrière un arbre.

-Bella ?

Il était redevenu humain. Je n'avais aucun mal à imaginé pourquoi il était caché derrière un arbre. En se transformant tout à leur, il avait détruit ses vêtements, et maintenant, il était nu comme un ver.

-Oui Jacob ?

Il soupira bruyamment.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai du te faire peur, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je suis désolé.

Je faisais un pas vers lui mais me stoppais.

-J'ai… complètement perdu les pédales quand j'ai su que Edward revenait ici. J'étais terrorisé, et ma bête à prit le dessus. Je suis désolé Bella, si désolé.

J'entendais des sanglots dans sa voix et il ne m'en fallu pas plus. Je traversais presque en courant le chemin qui me séparait de lui et contournais l'arbre.

Ca n'avais pas manqué, il était complètement nu. Je rougis violement avant de me ressaisir. Je l'avais déjà vu nu après tout.

-Jack, dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras. Ca va aller. Il n'y a pas eu de casse, c'est l'important.

Il tourna le regard vers moi et ce que j'y vis me brisa le cœur. Ses prunelles trahissaient un malaise qu'il s'efforçait de caché. Tout comme Edward la nuit de mon anniversaire.

La douleur que je ressenti à se moment là fut si puissante que je tombais à genoux, les yeux noyés de larmes.

-Bella, hurla Jacob près de moi.

Ses mains semblaient vouloir me serrer contre lui, mais il avait peur de me toucher, de me faire du mal. Je lui saisi les épaules et le forçais à pauser ses mains sur ma peau.

-Tu m'as promis Jacob, tu m'as promis.

-Bella, je ne comprends pas.

Il me fallu quelques minutes pour que j'arrive à reprendre mon souffle à travers mes larmes.

-Ne m'abandonne pas Jacob, tu m'as promis.

Il me serra contre lui. Sans doute ne comprenait-il toujours pas le sens de mes mots, mais il s'efforça de les appliquer. De ne pas m'abandonner. Lorsque je fus calmer, je respirais son odeur comme si j'étais sur que ça serais la dernière fois que la possibilité me serais donnée.

-Jacob, ne t'en va pas pour me protéger. Ne m'abandonne pas héroïquement. Je n'y survivrais pas.

Alors, il comprit. Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes épaules. Sans doute revoyait-il en détail les mois d'agonie que j'avais traversé, grâce à lui. Il avait été le seul à me soulager de ma douleur. Il m'avait redonné vie. Sans lui, je serais surement devenu folle à l'heure qu'il est.

Et même aujourd'hui, où j'allais mieux, l'imaginer loin de moi me tuait littéralement. C'était la raison de mon choix, la raison de ma rupture avec Edward. J'avais été presque capable de l'oublier. Si j'avais eu encore quelques semaines, quelques moi, j'aurais aimé Jacob de mon propre chef, et j'aurais été heureuse. Mais si Jacob disparaissait aujourd'hui…

Cette idée suffi à déclencher mes larmes. Jacob me serra plus fort contre lui. Je l'entendais parler, comme à des kilomètre de moi. Ses mots tentaient d'être rassurants, mais je ne les entendais pas. Déjà, les pires cauchemars se formaient dans ma tête.

Les lèvres de Jacob me ramenèrent sur terre. Son baisé était plus humide qu'il n'aurait du. En levant les yeux vers lui, je vit qu'il pleurait. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pour se déverser sur ses lèvres, donnant à son baisé un gout salé. Ses pleures stoppèrent les miens. Peu à peu, je retrouvais l'usage de mes poumons, de ma voix, de mon corps. Je rendis à Jacob son baisé et glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. D'une mains, j'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, laissant des marques sur sa peau.

Il me relâcha enfin et me regarda un moment.

-Bella, je te l'ai promis, jamais je ne te ferais souffrir comme il t'a faite souffrir.


	13. Edward comes back

**Merci atous pour les reviews, ca me fait toujours super plaisir d'en décourir de nouveau.**

**SuperGirl971 :** Ne t'inquiete pas pour Jacob, c'est un grand garçon, il s'en sortira, je te le promet (parole de scoot !)

**_P.S. : Je pensais m'essayer à un P.O.V. Jacob... Vos avis : j'le fais où pas ? _**

**Bonne fêtes à vous tous et rester fidèle (pitiééééééé)**

**.**

**Oh et désolé d'avance pour le lemon avorté, je sais que ca plaira pas a tout le monde, mais bon, il ne peuvent pas passer leur vie dans un lit alors qu'Edward est en chemin quand même. Ca ne ce fait pas ! BIZ**

* * *

.

Jacob me suivit jusqu'à chez moi, puis lorsqu'il se fut assuré que j'allais bien, il rentra chercher des vêtements et faire son rapport à Sam. La journée était à peine entamé et je savais que je ne reverrais pas Jacob avant plusieurs longues heures. Je tentais donc de me détendre en rageant la maison. Du temps où j'étais avec Edward, ça marchait plutôt bien.

Je fis donc des lessives, nettoyais toute les vitres de la maison, vidais les poubelles, préparais le repas de midi pour Charlie et moi, passais la serpillère…

Mais à 14h, une fois mon père reparti au poste, je me retrouvais seule, avec une maison propre sans aucun besoin d'être récuré. Ayant horreur de relavé ce qui n'a pas besoin de l'être, je renonçais à reprendre le nettoyage à zéro.

Je me mis donc à mon ordinateur. Il fallu 15 bonne minutes pour qu'il démarre et j'en profitais pour cherché quelques choses qui m'avais tracassé toute la soirée chez Emily. Je le retrouvais dans un des tiroirs de mon armoire. Cela faisais des mois que je ne l'avais pas utilisé.

Mon appareil photo.

A la soirée chez Emily, j'avais regretter pour la première fois de le pas l'avoir. Avec les Cullen, l'utilité de cette appareil est limité. Ils ne change jamais, donc les photos sont superflus. Ils suffit de les regarder pour les voir tel qu'ils étaient la veille, et le jour d'avant, beau et jeune, éternellement.

Pour les Quileutes, c'était différant. Eux changeaient. Imperceptiblement pour la pluparts car leur gêne de loups les préservaient plus ou moins du vieillissement. Mais ils changeaient tout de même. Et maintenant qu'il était ma famille, je voulais gardé d'eux un maximum de souvenir.

Mon ordinateur s'alluma enfin et je profitais de la solitude pour répondre au message de ma mère qui était de plus en plus inquiète de mon silence de deux jours. Elle ne pouvais s'empêché d'être comme ca, inquiète pour un rien. Par moment, ma mère me rappelait Charlie.

Une fois mes mails envoyés, mon appareil rechargé, je descendais et décrochais le téléphone. A la deuxième sonnerie, Billy décrocha.

-Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien merci Billy. Jacob est la ?

Billy sembla vérifier.

-Il vient de rentré de chez Emily. Je te le passe.

Il y eu un silence.

-Bella ?

-Salut Jack.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème ?

J'eu envie de lui dire que je ne l'appelais pas uniquement lorsqu'il y avait un problème. Qu'une petite amie n'a pas besoin de raison pour appeler son amant, mais je me retins.

-Je voulais savoir si je peux venir à la Push aujourd'hui ? J'ai envie de te voir, de voir tout le monde.

Il rit.

-Bella, tu m'as vu se matin ! Quand aux autres, pourquoi vouloir les voir ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie, c'est tout.

Il continua à rire.

-Je passe te prendre ?

Je soupirais.

-Je peux quand même conduire jusqu'à la réserve tu sais.

-Si tu le dis.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-J'arrive. A toute suite.

-Je t'attends… Hey Bella !

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Il raccrocha avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui répondre. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je pris mon appareil, mes clefs, et filais vers la Push. Il me falu un quart d'heure pour m'y rendre, et une fois sur place, je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivé chez moi. La réserve était devenu mon second foyer.

J'entrais dans la petite maison des Black, frappant à peine. Ils m'attendaient. Dans le salon, Billy regardait le match de football.

-Billy.

-Bonjour Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as ammené ?

Je levais l'appareil.

-Je peux vous prendre ?

Il eu un sourire dans lequel je reconnu celui de son fils. Je me plaçais devant lui, et me mettait accroupi pour prendre la photo. Lorsque j'appuyais sur le bouton, Jacob entra dans la pièce.

-Tu mitraille mon père maintenant Bella ?

-Crois-tu que ta beauté est tombé du ciel, fils ? railla le vieil Indien.

Le père et le fils se sourirent, complice.

-Jack ?

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi, je prenais une photo.

-Hey, cria-t-il, faussement vexé.

Il fit mine de me poursuivre dans le salon et j'entrais dans son jeu. Il y a des fois où joué les enfants peut être utile au moral. Jacob me suivait dans toute la maison. Je l'entrainais à travers la cuisine, le salon, le couloir, jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dedans, je me rendis compte de je n'avais plus d'endroit où courir.

-Te voilà prise au piège ?

Jacob referma la porte derrière lui, nous laissant seul dans sa chambre. J'en profilais pour le mitraillé avec mon appareil. Il portait un t-shirt sans manche uni noir et un short découpé dans un jean. Sa musculature tendais son t-shirt par endroit.

-Vas-tu cesser, espèce de paparazzi ?

Je lui tirais la langue et il se rua sur moi. Me soulevant de terre, il me jeta gentiment sur son lit et monta sur moi. Il me bloqua les bras et les jambe tendis que je tentais de me débattre. Il eu un sourire triomphant et me chatouilla.

-Jack, soufflais-je entre deux fou rire. Arrête …Je peux plus … Respirer !

Il s'arrêta et baissa son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Il était si près qu'en relevant la tête, je l'aurais touché. Son souffle chaud frôla ma peau, me faisant trembler. Peu à peu, il descendis son visage vers mon coup et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Jacob, soufflais-je.

-Humm ?

-Ton père est juste à coté.

-Pas grave, répondit-il en passant sa main contre mon coup.

Il fallait que je me reprenne. Mais chacune de ses caresses mettaient ma résistance à rude épreuve. Lorsque sa main passa sous mon t-shirt, toute résistance avait disparu. Je me moquais soudain que Billy nous entende.

Mais alors que j'allais totalement me laisser aller, Jacob se redressa et sauta du lit. Je me redressais, désappointé. Jacob jura si fort que j'en sursautais. Puis, en tendant l'oreille, j'entendis ce qui avait du le perturbé.

Au loin, on entendais le hurlement d'un loup.

-Ne bouge pas, me dit-il en filant au plus vite.

Je restais donc allongé sur le lit, le regard fixé à la porte par laquelle mon petit ami venais de filer. Je comptais les minutes qui défilaient sur l'horloge de sa chambre. Lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvris, je me redressais.

-Désolé Billy, urgence.

Ca n'était pas la voix de Jacob, mais celle d'Embry. Quil et lui pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Jack, mais en m'apercevant, firent demi tour et restèrent devant la porte, dos à moi.

-Quil, Embry, ca va ? Demandais-je après un long silence.

-Hum, Bella, se lança Quil. Pourrais-tu s'il te plais refermer ton chemisier ?

Je baissais le yeux avec une vitesse effrayant et rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Par un miracle que je ne m'expliquais pas, Jacob avait réussi, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, à défaire chaque bouton de mon chemisier. Aussi vivement que la gêne me le permis, je refermais mon chemisier.

Quil tenta de se retourner, et me voyant présentable, il tapa dans le bras de Embry qui se retourna à son tour.

-Bella, dit-il, nous avons pour mission de t'emmener chez Emily. Apparemment, Edward a été plus rapide que prévu.

Je me levais vivement. Les garçons m'emmenèrent jusqu'à ma voiture et me laissèrent conduire jusqu'à chez Emily. Jack m'y attendait sur le perron. Lorsque j'arrêtais le moteur, Quil et Embry baissèrent la tête.

-Ca va ? Demandais-je.

-Ouais, t'inquiète pas Bella, c'est juste que…

-Des fois c'est compliqué d'être un loup, fini Embry.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture. Jacob me rejoignit en courant et me serra contre lui. La peur se sentais dans ses gestes.

-Du calme Jacob. Ca va aller.

Il me lâcha et se borna à prendre ma main dans la sienne.

-Carlisle et Jasper sont venus à la frontière nous parler. Alice à vu Edward arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes.

Sam et Emily sortirent de la maison l'un contre l'autre.

-Salut Bella.

-Salut, répondis-je.

Un hurlement retentit.

-C'est Paul. Il arrive.

Jacob se crispa d'avantage. Il me lâcha la main, sans doute de peur de la broyer. La Mercedes de Carlisle émergea de derrière les arbres et continua de rouler jusque devant la maison. Elle s'arrêta derrière ma Chevrolet.

Carlisle sorti de coté conducteur, Alice de derrière lui. Je présumais que la femme qui sortait juste derrière Alice devait être Carmen, et que l'homme qui était assit près de Carlisle était Eleazar. La porte passager arrière s'ouvrit enfin et mon cœur accéléra. Jacob vint se positionner juste derrière moi, le torse collé à mon épaule. Il respiration était rapide et presque irrégulière.

Le visage d'Edward émergea enfin de derrière la portière. La beauté de son visage me frappa comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois. Cette sensation étrange vis-à-vis du temps commençait a devenir pesante. Il ne m'adressa pas un regard. D'ailleurs il se contentais de fixer Carlisle. Quil et Embry avaient l'air de plus en plus embarrassé, et ça finissais par me porter sur le système.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive, demandais-je à Jacob à voix haute.

De toute façon, vu l'ouïe sur développé de toute les personnes ici présente, j'aurais pu hurler que tous aurais entendu de la même manière. Autant en faire profiter Emily.

-Ton petit ami n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pensé à toi lorsqu'il c'est transformé en loup.

C'était Edward qui parlait. Lorsque je croisais son regard, je le trouvais désespérément vide.

-Alors forcement, continua-t-il, ses deux camarades ont pensé à toi, et maintenant, ça les perturbe.

Je me senti rougir. Jacob grogna derrière moi. Quil et Embry reculèrent d'un pas.

-Désolé mec.

Je tâtonnais à la recherche de la main de Jacob et la serrais dans la mienne pour le calmer. Edward nous avais pris au dépourvu. Sa réflexion était tranchante et mauvaise. Sans doute cherchait-il à me faire prendre conscience que les loups ont leurs mauvais côtés…

Le problème, c'est que l'espace d'une seconde, ça avait marché. Pour me rassurer, je serrais plus fort la main de Jacob, qui serra doucement la mienne en retour.

L'espace d'une seconde lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward, une foule de sentiment m'envahir. Ses cheveux couleur de bronze, ses yeux topazes, sa peau lisse et marmoréenne. Une irrésistible envie de le toucher me saisis. Par bonheur, la main de Jacob tenant la mienne me gardèrent sur terre.

Je baissais la tête, révolté par moi-même. Deux visage se disputaient dans mon esprit. Le premier était parfait, pale comme la nacre et dont les yeux couleur topaze vous donnaient l'impression de plonger dans un lac d'or en fusion. Le second avait la peau matte et était brun avec des cheveux ébouriffés et des yeux noirs profonds et plein de joie de vivre.

Une boule se forma dans mon estomac et je luttais pour ne pas rendre mon déjeuner.

-Bella, dit l'homme près de Carlisle. Je suis Eleazar. Enchanté de te rencontrer.


	14. Âmes Soeurs

**Voila mon quatorzième chapitre, et sans doute le dernier que la journée...Quoi que, surveiller quand même, on de sais jamais. **

**Merci à SuperGirl971 pour ton enthousiasme, et la Team Jacob est toujours bienvenu sur ma fanfic, étant donné que je suis une admiratrice de notre joli ptit loup !**

**Bonne lecture et joyeux Noel à tous.**

**.**

* * *

.

-Entrez, proposa Sam.

Jacob lui lança un regard abasourdi, auquel je fit éco, ainsi que la majorité des personnes présente, mis à par Edward, bien sur. Soudain, le fais qu'il sache tout en avance m'énerva au plus au point. Je voulais lui hurler de repartir, de disparaitre de ma vie. Ma colère n'était pas justifier, et elle me faisait peur. Je ne comprenais pas la passion qui m'habitait.

Carlisle suivit Sam dans la maison. Emily était déjà rentré pour préparer du thé pour nous. Les loups et les vampires restant se jugèrent un moment. Quil et Embry observaient avec peur et intérêt Carmen et Eleazar. Tous deux avaient la peau pâle et tintée de matité. Leurs yeux couleurs topazes avaient des reflets miel et or. Jacob et Edward se défiait du regard en silence. Sans doute discutaient ils entre eux, sans que personne ne puisse les entendre. Néanmoins, j'étais contrainte de supposer.

Jacob m'entraina dans la maison et appela ses deux amis derrière lui. Tous deux hésitèrent mais suivirent Jacob dans la maison. Là, une odeur de caramel planait dans l'air. Je percevais également des note de cannelle, de chocolat et de pomme.

Emily était en train de sortir une fournée de ses énormes muffins. Deux autres attendaient sur la table de la salle à mangé. Alice, Edward, Eleazar et Carmen entrèrent à leur tour. Sam invita les vampires à s'assoir autour de la table. Jacob, Quil, Embry et moi préférâmes le sofa. Etant trop petit pour nous quatre (et même pour eux trois), Jacob me poussa à m'assoir sur ses genoux. Je refusais au début, inquiète de blesser Edward, mais la mine triste de Jacob me résigna. Il utilisait le chantage affectif pour me mener en bateau et cela marchais mieux que bien. Il faudrait que je lui touche deux mots à se sujet.

Emily apporta au garçons un plateau chargé de muffins qu'ils s'empressèrent de prendre avec mille remerciement. C'est le moment que choisir Paul et Jared pour entrer.

-Hey Bella, lança Paul.

Je levais la main comme salutation. Il passa devant Quil et lui arracha le muffin de la bouche avec un sourire et un clin d'œil pour moi. J'eu un rire. Déjà Quil et Paul commençaient à se battre comme deux enfants. Paul eux vite le dessus, mais Quil n'abandonna pas si vite. La scène de la chambre me revint en mémoire. Je posais ma main sur les cheveux de Jack et les ébouriffais gentiment. Il me tira la langue et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Tout à coup, je n'avais plus d'yeux que pour lui, ses yeux noirs, sa peau matte, ses cheveux noir de jais, et son magnifique sourire en coin.

La voix de Sam nous rappela à l'ordre.

-Bien, dit-il. D'abord, merci à vous, au nom de la meute, de votre aide. Je sais que vous ne nous porter pas dans vos cœur, et c'est d'autant plus généreux de votre part. Alors, merci.

-Ce n'est rien Sam, dit Carlisle. Vous nous avez aidé vous aussi, nous vous le devions bien.

-Vous avez aidé notre famille alors que nous avions nous même refusé, dit Carmen, et pour cela, nous vous devons leur vie.

Eleazar acquiessa.

-Bella, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Peux-tu approcher s'il te plais ?

Je me levais des genoux de Jacob et m'approchais de la table. Eleazar se leva à son tour. Il devait me dépasser d'une bonne tête.

-Incroyable, souffla-t-il.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle.

Il me fixa encore un instant et alors je compris. Il tentait d'utiliser son don sur moi. Je me crispais. Je n'avais jamais apprécier être le joué des expériences des vampires doté de talents particuliers.

-Sais-tu en quoi consiste mon don Bella ?

Je secouais la tête négativement.

-Je suis capable de percevoir le don des autres vampires, ou humain. Mais toi…Tu bloque mon don.

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-Tu es…une sorte de bouclier psychique, je dirais.

-La comparerais-tu à Chelsea, demanda Carlisle.

Eleazar ne répondis pas. Il continuait de me fixer avec attention.

-Il commence à se faire tard, lança Sam pour couvrir le silence.

Je regardais l'heure : 17h35. Pas si tard que ça. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas de vouloir mettre un terme à cette discussion. Moi-même j'en avais assez. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rentré chez moi, me mettre au lit, blottit dans les bras de Jacob. Ce dernier se leva et se plaça contre moi, dans mon dos, avec un air de propriétaire.

-Vous avez raison, l'entrainement sera difficile, alors nous devrions le remettre à demain, nous serons mieux disposé.

Sur ceux, Carlisle salua Sam et Emily, puis le reste de la meute. Il me serra contre lui un instant pour me dire au revoir, comme le fit Alice, puis disparu en quelques seconde. Edward ne se donna pas cette peine. Il salua à voix haute la totalité des personnes de la pièces et disparu à la suite de Carlisle.

Après le départ des vampires, l'ambiance était pesante dans la maison d'Emily. Jacob me pris la main et fixa mon regard au sien un moment. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et me tira hors de la maison après avoir salué tout ses occupants.

Dans la voiture, nous ne dîmes pas un mot. Une fois chez lui, je récupérais mon appareil et remontait en voiture.

-Ne t'en fais pas papa, je serais rentré demain soir, je pense. Sinon, je t'appelle ou j'envois un des gars.

Billy acquiesça. On peux difficilement refusé quelques chose à un ado alors que vous lui permettez de risquer sa vie contre des vampires. D'un hochement de tête, je lui dit au revoir et quittais l'allé des Black. Je sorti de la réserve en quelques minutes et repris la route de chez moi. Charlie devrait rentré dans quelques heures, sans doute deux, et je devais encore préparé le repas.

Malgré les embêtements de la journée, j'étais heureuse. Jacob se tenait contre moi, sa main posé sur ma cuisse, et il resterait dormir ce soir. La nuit serait parfaite, et sans cauchemars.

Une fois rentré à la maison, j'embrassais doucement Jacob.

-Monte m'attendre, murmurais-je à son oreille.

-A vos ordre Miss Swan !

Il m'embrassa rapidement à son tour et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Je souris et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Ouvrant le réfrigérateur, je fis mon menu de ce soir rapidement.

-Bella ! cria Jack.

Sa voix me fit sursauter. Elle était tendu, inquiète. Je refermais le réfrigérateur d'un coup sec et courais vers Jack. Je faillis m'étaler dans les escaliers mais je continuais à mon rythme. Une fois la haut, je me stoppais devant ma chambre.

-Jack, murmurais-je.

La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement, me révélant d'abord Jacob, debout, les muscles tendus comme s'il était près à attaquer. Je le voyais trembler par endroit, mais c'était encore léger. Lorsque la porte fut grande ouverte, je compris.

Dans l'ombre de ma chambre, près de ma fenêtre grande ouvert, une ombre bougea. Je connaissais cette ombre si bien qu'il me fut impossible de ne pas la reconnaitre. Edward se tenait dans le coin de ma chambre, sur ma chaise à bascule. Il n'affichait aucune expression, si ce n'est la lassitude. Je me demandais vaguement depuis combien de temps il était là.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Re-bonjour, corrigeais-je.

Il eu un pale sourire. Il ne me regardait pas. Edward fixait Jacob intensément. J'aurais pu dire que si les regards pouvaient tuer, Jacob serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il ai, mais a y regarder de plus près, Edward aussi. Jacob fit un pas en arrière pour m'inclure entre eux.

-Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, mais vu se que j'ai capté quand ton « petit ami » est entré, tout va pour le mieux.

Je remarquais alors que Jacob tenais son t-shirt à la main. Le connaissant parfaitement, il avait du l'ôter en montant les escaliers. Lorsque mes yeux furent sur son torse, je dégluti difficilement. J'eu toute les peines du monde à en retiré le regard, mais Edward et Jacob me fixaient intensément, l'un grimassant de douleur, l'autre souriant tendrement.

-Je vais bien Edward, tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Je veille sur elle, renchéri Jacob dont la voix était chargé de haine.

Edward se leva doucement et fit un pas vers lui.

-Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Je restais perplexe. Jetant un coup d'œil à Jacob, je voulu giflé Edward pour ce qu'il avais dit. Le visage de Jacob était décomposé par la tristesse et le regret. Il avait le même visage que lorsque nous étions revenu de chez les Cullen. Alors je compris l'allusion. Me moquant soudain qu'Edward nous vois proche l'un de l'autre, je traversais les quelques mètres qui me séparait de Jacob et le pris dans mes bras.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Jacob, tu étais apeuré, il ne m'est rien arrivé, le sujet est clos. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Je lâchais Jacob qui avait baissé les yeux et me tournais vers Edward?

-Pas plus que tu n'avais à t'en vouloir lorsque tu m'as quittée.

Edward détourna les yeux de Jacob pour les poser sur moi.

-Si, dit-il, j'ai une raison de m'en vouloir aujourd'hui.

Je ne dis rien de plus. Je savais qu'il parlait de moi et de Jacob. Son regard n'avais pas changé depuis notre rupture, si ce n'est qu'il c'était voilé d'avantage.

J'aimais encore Edward, assez pour ne pas lui vouloir cette peine, mais pas assez pour revenir vers lui. Derrière moi, la chaleur de Jacob était seule que je voulais étreindre à présent. J'en était sur.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit-il.

Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu. U a un, les muscles de Jacob se détendirent. Lorsque tous furent enfin relâché, il soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux. Doucement, je m'approchais de lui et passais mes bras autour de sa taille. Il passa ses bras sur autour de mes épaules et nous restâmes un moment ainsi, sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, son regard était un peu plus lumineux, mais pas encore assez à mon gout. Je décidais d'y remédier.

Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, je me glissais contre lui pour l'embrassé tendrement. Jacob resserra son étreinte, me plaquant contre lui. Lorsque j'entrouvris les lèvres, je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma langue. La sienne vint caresser doucement la mienne. Je me rendis compte qui me portait et avançais a travers ma chambre lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant moi lit. Sans lâcher mes lèvres, il mo posa sur le lit et s'allongea au dessus de moi, en appuis sur ses bras pour ne pas m'écrasé.

Lorsque ses lèvres délaissèrent les miennes, j'haletais. Il fit descendre ses baisés le long de ma mâchoire, puis descendit doucement le long de mon cou. Il embrassa ma clavicule un moment puis continua à descendre, encore et encore.

Comme ce matin là, il avait réussi à déboutonné mon chemisier sans même que je m'en sois rendu compte et peu à peu, il fit courir ses lèvres sur ma poitrine, sur mon ventre, sur mon nombril. Je me cambrais a chacun de ses baisés, savourant le contact de ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre ma peau.

Mes mains glissèrent dans son dos, dessinant chaque courbe de ses muscles, mouvant sous mes doigts. Il remonta jusqu'à mon visage et glissa sa main entre nous deux, de manière à atteindre le bouton de mon jean… Et de le défaire. Alors que je glissais mes mains dans son pantalon de survêtement pour pouvoir toucher ses fesses musclées, il se stoppa et grogna.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il se redressa, mais je crochetais mes mains autour de son cou.

-Bella, souffla-t-il, j'ai oublié…Tu sais.

Sa manie des préservatifs…Quelques fois, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit irresponsable et dirigé par ses hormones.

Heureusement pour moi, les derniers moi au lycée avaient été ponctuer de cours d'éducation sexuel. L'été avant la fac fait toujours des victimes malheureuse parait-il. J'en avait pris, surtout pour la forme, pesant à l'époque que le seul homme susceptible de me toucher était mort depuis plus d'un siècle…Dit comme ça, je me demande bien comment l'idée avait pu me paraitre alléchante…

Je me soulevais de lit et en profitais pour retirer ma chemise totalement. Puis, je me levais et traversais la pièce vers mon armoire. Dans le fond, j'ouvrais un petite boite et en sortais une boite de préservatif que je lançais sur le lit. Jacob la rattrapa au vol et eu un sourire.

-Ouf, j'ai cru une seconde devoir arrêter là.

-Ca n'avait pas l'air si dur, lançais je.

Lorsque je fut près du lit, il me tira donc lui et j'atterri sur ses genoux. Une bosse se formait au niveau de son entrejambe.

-Tu disais, railla-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je ne pu rien répondre. Les lèvres de Jacob scellais déjà les miennes. Nous basculâmes tout les deux sur le matelas et je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. Ses lèvres étaient de plus en plus pressente sur les miennes. J'avais chaud, et ma respiration était irrégulière. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux. D'un coup de bassin, il me fit basculer sous lui, pour reprendre là où il c'était arrêter plus tôt. Ses mains descendirent sur mon ventre jusqu'à mon jean et e quelques seconde, il me l'avait élevé.

-Comment as-tu pu retiré mes chaussures avec ?

Il eu un sourire.

-Tu es distraite Bella, tu ne me regarde pas faire, sinon, tu verrais.

Il recommença à m'embrasser, passant sa main sur mon bas ventre. Les miennes reprirent le chemin de ses fesses et je le forçais à ôter son pantalon. Bientôt, le seul rempart entre sa peau et la mienne, fut ma culotte en coton et son boxer noir. Je m'arrêtais une seconde pour l'observer avec attention. Sa peau avait des reflets bronzes et ses yeux luisaient d'une étrange lumière. Il émanait de lui une force pure et bestial qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler pour ne pas me faire de mal. Tout doucement, il fit glisser ses doigts sous le coton. Ses lèvres se placèrent contre mon sein et l'embrassèrent avidement. Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent mon sexe, je gémis. Plus rien autour de moi ne semblait exister. J'appuyais fermement sur ses fesses pour le coller à moi. Il fit doucement glissé ma culotte sur mes jambes, et me l'enleva délicatement. Il était doux uniquement pour me rendre dingue, et je le savais. Je décidais donc de suivre son petit jeu.

Je glissais une de mes mains dans son boxer et lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec son membre durci, il émit un gémissement étouffé. Je faisais doucement courir mes doigts sur sa peau, observant attentivement les traits de son visage.

Il avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvres inferieurs pour ne pas faire de bruit. A mon tour, je fit doucement glisser son boxer sur ses jambes et le lui enlevais. Ensuite, je récupérais d'une main le préservatif, l'autre toujours occupée par mes caresses. Je l'ouvris avec les dents et sorti de l'emballage le codon. Je lui enfilais délicatement, sondant toujours son visage. Ses traits n'avaient pas été modifier d'un pouce, si ce n'est qu'il avait baissé la tête imperceptiblement.

Une fois le préservatif en place, mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, impatiente. Jacob m'embrassa. Ce baisé réveilla en moi une foule de sentiment puissant. Il était à la fois doux, tendre, passionné, et plein de ce désir qui nous envahissaient depuis quelques jours dés que notre peau entrait en contact avec celle de l'autre. Il plaça sa main gauche sur mon visage, me tenant contre lui. De la droite, il écarta doucement mes cuisses pour se coller contre moi. Sa chaleur de son corps semblait s'insinuer en moi, me touchant jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Lorsqu'il me pénétra, je fermais les yeux pour savourer cette sensation. C'était comme si j'était enfin entière, après des années passé séparé d'une parti de moi-même.

Jacob était mon âme sœur, j'en étais sur à présent. Maintenant que nos deux corps ne faisait qu'un, je ne pouvais pensé autrement. Je n'imaginais même plus me passer de la texture de sa peau sous mes doigts, de son regard plongeant dans le mien.

Nous atteignîmes l'orgasme en simultané, renforçant cette idée d'unité. Il resta un moment à continuer de m'embrasser, de ma caresser, comme si tout cela n'avait pas suffi à le rassasier. C'était d'ailleurs le cas, et moi non plus, je n'étais pas encore satisfaite.

Malheureusement pour nous deux, nous dûmes nous en contenté. Jacob se redressa doucement et me fixa un moment.

-Charlie arrive, finit-il par lâcher.


	15. Discussion Père Fille

Cela ne manqua pas. A peine avions nous fini de nous rhabillé que Charlie entra dans la maison.

-Bella ? appela-t-il ?

Je descendais les marches, Jacob sur mes talons. Lorsqu'il nous vit, Charlie eu une mou ennuyée. Je l'embrassais pour lui dire bonjour. Jacob lui serra la main et se replaça derrière moi.

-Tu as vu les Cullen ? Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais. Puis, je guidais les deux hommes dans la cuisine. Mon idée de repas était on ne peux plus simple. Un steak et une salade. Jacob se désigna pour m'aider et Charlie resta un instant avec nous, hésitant sans doute entre rester nous surveiller et aller regarder son match de football à la télé. Il opta finalement pour le match et quitta la cuisine en tapant des pieds.

-Je crois que ton père s'inquiète de notre relation, dit Jacob en se plaçant derrière moi, les lèvres sur mon oreille.

J'eu un sourire.

-Il ignore que nous sommes ensemble. Il ignore aussi que j'ai rompu avec Edward. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler.

Jacob se figea dans mon dos. Je me mordis la langue pour avoir dit pareil bêtise. Il se retourna et alla se placer face à l'évier de la cuisine.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?

-Jacob, je…

-Pourquoi, répéta-t-il plus fort.

Je soupirais. Il n'y avais qu'une seule réponse qui le rendrais heureux, et je savais se qu'elle était. Mais le faire, là, tout de suite…

-Et puis merde.

J'attrapais Jacob par la main et le tirais dans le salon.

-Char… Papa ? Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Charlie releva la tête de son match. Lorsqu'il aperçu nos têtes, il coupa la télévision.

-Charlie, commençais-je, ce matin, lorsque je t'ai dit qu'Edward avait un job d'été, j'ai menti.

Il tenta de parler mais je levais la main pour l'en empêcher.

-Edward et moi, nous avons rompu il y a peu. Et Edward était parti un moment. Si je l'ai quitter, c'est à cause de cette chose paranoïaque et maladivement jalouse.

Je désignais Jacob du pouce. Se dernier sembla se tasser sur lui-même, embarrassé.

-Maintenant que c'est dit, je vous conseille de commander des pizzas, je e suis pas d'humeur à cuisiner ce soir.

Sur ce, je lâchais la main de Jacob et montais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je n'entendis d'abord personne monter après moi. Sage décision de leur par, j'était d'une humeur massacrante. J'entendais les voix de mon père et de Jacob dans le salon. Ils parlaient trop bas pour que je puisse les entendre. Après vingt bonne minutes, j'entendis les marche de l'escalier grincer.

-Bella, appela Jacob. S'il te plais, laisse moi entrer.

Sa voix était suppliante, et je ne parvint pas à y résister plus d'une demi seconde. J'ouvris la porte et le posais sur le coté pour le laisser passer. Quand il fut entré, je refermai la porte et m'assis sur mon lit.

-Bella, je suis désolé. Je fais tout de travers depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Je te met la pression alors que tu m'as choisi de ton plein gré, et le pire, c'est que je ne t'ai encore jamais emmener en sorti romantique. Je saute les étapes et te pourris la vie.

Il se mis à genoux devant moi, me forçant à croiser son regard.

-Je t'aime Bella, et ça me rend stupide et immature.

-Tu l'es déjà en règle général, répondis-je tentant de ne pas rire.

Il sourit.

-Tu as raison. Et pour te montrer ma bonne volonté, je te promet deux, non, trois choses.

Il fit une pause dramatique pour faire monté le suspense.

-Accouche, finis-je par lâcher.

-Premièrement : je ne t'embêterais plus jamais avec Edward. Il fait parti de ton passé, je dois faire avec. Deuxièmement : je jure de t'emmener avant la fin de la semaine au restaurant.

J'allais emmètre une objection mais il me coupa avant.

-Et enfin : je jure de t'aimer et de te chérir pour l'éternité.

Je me levais et me mettais à genoux devant lui.

-Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que je ne me contenterais pas de l'éternité.

Sur ceux, il m'embrassa tendrement.

*

* *

Après avoir jouer la comédie du départ pour Charlie, je montait dans ma chambre ouvrir ma fenêtre à mon loup. Je défaisais le verrou lorsque Charlie frappa à ma porte.

-Bella, dit-il en entrant, je voulais discuter un moment avec toi.

Je l'invitais à s'assoir, inquiete de la suite.

-Tu as quitter Edward alors ? Mais, pourquoi ? J'espère que ce n'était pas un coup de tête et que tu ne compte pas te rétracter, parce que tu briserai le cœur du pauvre Jacob.

Je l'arrêtais en levant la main.

-Papa, je sais ce que je fais, et je ne doute pas du fais que je compte bien rester avec Jacob le plus longtemps possible.

Il sembla jugé ma réponse un moment. Puis, il baissa les yeux, inquiet.

-Bella, il y a autre chose dont nous devons parler.

Je le regardais, perplexe. Il soupira.

-Bella, lorsque je suis rentré, tu étais…seule, avec un garçon, dans ta chambre.

Je ne pus prononcer un mot. Le problème était que ses inquiétude était fondé, et je mentais si mal…

-Quand j'ai vu Jacob descendre avec toi, je ne me suis pas inquiété, je pensais que tu étais encore en couple avec Edward, et je savais que tu n'est pas ce genre de fille…

Sous entendu, une fille qui trompe, une fille facile, une garce, et j'en passe et des meilleurs…

-Mais puisque tu es avec Jacob…

-Papa, pitié, pas la discutions sur le sexe, suppliais-je.

-Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que toi ! Tu m'as dis qu'Edward ne voyais pas les choses comme ça… Mais Jack, comment les voit-il ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu es grande Bella, maintenant, tu es majeur, mais je reste ton père, et je m'inquiète.

Je restais sas rien dire, trop choquer pour répondre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Après tout, nous ne sommes en couple que depuis quelques jours.

Je n'avais rien dit de faux pour l'instant, mais si le sous entendu ne suffisais pas, j'étais mal barré.

-Très bien, lâcha mon père.

Je soupirais, doucement pour qu'il ne m'entende pas, soulagée d'en avoir fini avec ça.

-Je vais me couché, dis-je.

Il ne rajouta rien, se contentant de me faire un léger signe de la main et de quitter la pièce. Je refermais la porte et m'y appuyais un moment. Un bruit me poussa vers la fenêtre. Dehors, Jacob attendait que je me décide à ouvrir la fenêtre. Heureusement pour moi, son ouïe avait du le préservé de jeter des cailloux sur ma fenêtre alors que mon père était présent. La situation aurais été autrement plus compliquée.

J'ouvrais donc la fenêtre et m'écartais pour le laisser entré. En quelques bonds agiles, il fut à mon coté.

-On dirait que Charlie n'apprécie pas de te savoir seule avec moi, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je pense qu'il n'a pas totalement tord.

La main de Jacob se posa sur ma joue délicatement. Nous n'avions été séparé que quelques minutes et sa chaleur m'avais manquer comme si cela avait été des heures entières. Je me laissais aller contre lui, serrant son corps dans mes bras. Il posa son menton sur ma tête et me serra d'avantage contre lui. Il sentait la terre humide et les pins. J'avais toujours trouvé étrange la répulsion qu'avaient les vampires pour l'odeur des loups, et vice et versa. L'odeur de Jacob, comme celle d'Edward, m'avait toujours fascinée.

Jacob brisa notre étreinte en premier, m'éloignant un peu de lui.

-Tu devrais dormir, dit-il en caressant les cernes que j'avais sous les yeux. Demain risque d'être une très longue journée.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais rapidement. Heureusement pour moi, Jacob se baissait toujours pour venir à ma rencontre, sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu l'atteindre.

Je me séparais de lui et filais dans mon armoire à la recherche de mon pyjama. En fouillant les tiroirs, je tombais sur une nuisette qu'Alice m'avais poussé à acheter. Bizarrement, aujourd'hui, je ne le regrettais pas. Je la récupérais, et la cachais à Jacob.

-Je vais me laver les dents, lui annonçais-je en sortant.

Dans la salle de bain, je faisais des efforts de présentation. En passant devant la porte de Charlie, j'avais entendu ses ronflements, signe qu'il ne risquait pas de me voir me préparé pour aller me couché. Je passais donc une coup de peigne sur mes cheveux, me brossais les dent avec application, puis, j'enfilais la nuisette. Elle était en soie couleur crème et faisait ressortir la pâleur de ma peau, en plus des taches roses sur mes joues. Une fois prête, je sortais de la salle de bain, tremblante, et me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Je ne réussi pas à le regarder en passant la porte. J'étais trop occupé à surveiller ma respiration et mon rougissement. Lorsque je levais la tête, j'eu un sourire. Jack était allongé sur mon lit, et me fixait avec des yeux exorbités. Il se redressa lentement et s'assit, puis il m'attira contre lui. Je me retrouvais donc debout, entre les jambes, tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur la soie, au niveau de mes hanches.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Il avait l'air hésitant.

-Tu dois te reposé pour demain, dit-il comme si c'était une torture.

J'eu un sourire et posais mes mains de chaque coté de son visage.

-On verra plus tard pour le repos. Sur ce, je l'embrassais tendrement et me laissais aller contre lui, persuadé que la nuit serais plus douce que mes rêves les plus fous.


	16. Pensées personelles : Ne pas déranger !

**Joyeux Noel à tous et merci pour votre cadeau : vos encouragements !**

**J'espère que votre réveillon c'est bien passé, moi, je n'ai pas chomé, repensant encore et encore à mon histoire et au avancer. Voila donc le chapitre 16 : Pensées personnelles, ne pas déranger ! ; tous droit écrit entre les toast de foie gras et fameuse buche de Noel... Je plaisante, jai eu un tout autre dessert (on a plus d'imagination chez les Vallet)**

**Bonne lecture et encore joyeux Noel à tous !**

**.**

* * *

.

Au petit matin, lorsque je me réveillais, Jacob dormais toujours, à coté de moi, son bras autour de ma taille. Je restais un moment à l'observer dormir. En le regardant ainsi, si apaisé, je ne pu que regretter l'époque où c'était vraiment ainsi. Avant que la folie ne s'empare de nous, alors que nous n'étions que deux adolescents dans un garage. A cette époque, il était heureux.

J'étais sur que si je lui demandais, il me répondrait qu'il était heureux dans la situation actuelle, mais les chose sont différant, et j'aurais préféré qu'il n'est pas à connaitre cette parti de mon monde. J'aurais même préféré que tous les mythes et les légendes ne sois que ça. Aujourd'hui, nous serions surement en couple, puisque si Edward n'existait pas, il aurait été mon chemin tracé depuis le début. Les choses iraient sans doute mieux, et le danger ne menacerait pas à chaque seconde.

Je me rappelais alors que je devais me rendre chez les Cullen aujourd'hui, et une vague de morosité m'envahi. J'allais devoir quitté Jacob pour la journée, et le troquer contre une journée avec Edward. Ca promettait d'être gai.

Jacob cligna des yeux. Lorsqu'il me vit, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, déclenchant le mien. Il se serra contre moi, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

-J'ai entendu ton père partir tôt ce matin, me dit-il.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, sans rien dire.

-Tu as faim ? demandais-je après quelques minutes.

Comme pour me répondre, son estomac émit un grondement.

-TU as faim, affirmais-je.

Je me levais donc, malgré les protestations de Jack qui voulais me garder contre lui.

-Aller, viens, de toute façon, je dois me préparé.

Il se leva à son tour, mécontent. Puis il me suivis à la cuisine, sans un mot. Charlie était en effet parti. Dehors, la pluie battait contre les fenêtres de la maison. Je sortais du réfrigérateur tout ce qui était comestible, sachant que l'appétit d'un loup n'a pas de limite. Jacob m'embrassa tandis que je passais à sa portée.

-Ca te suffira où faut-il que je prévois une tonne de plus ? Demandais-je en riant.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et commença son déjeuner. Je me contentais d'un bol de céréales.

Une fois notre repas terminé, Jacob m'aida à débarrasser. Il était resté silencieux, et cela m'inquiétais.

-Qu'y a-t-il Jacob. Tu es trop silencieux pour être honnête.

Il leva la tête et me fixa une seconde.

-Je voudrais venir avec toi aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule.

Je soupirais bruyamment. Puis, je vins me placer près de lui, et m'asseyais sur ses genoux. Ma main chercha la sienne et il me la tendit gentiment. De mon autre main, je caressais ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

-Tout ira bien, je te jure.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-Accepterais-tu au moins de laisser un des loups t'accompagné, si ce n'est pas moi ? Je me sentirais mieux si tu pouvais rester en contact avec moi par quelques moyens que ce soit.

Je restais un moment à réfléchir.

-Très bien, soupirais-je enfin.

Il me serra dans ses bras. Lentement, ses mains remontèrent de la cuise sur laquelle il les avait posé, jusqu'à mon ventre, puis sur l'un de mes seins, et continuèrent sur mon visage pour m'embrasser tendrement. La chaleur de son corps s'insinua en moi, rendant les battements de mon cœur désordonné et ma respiration heurtée.

-Jack, murmurais-je.

-Hum, répondis-t-il, ses lèvres descendant sur mon coup.

-Je vais être en retard.

Il continua de m'embrassé, ravi de me contrarié. Je me levais alors, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire.

-Arrête de joué, Jack.

Il se leva et se posa contre moi.

-Tu ne veux plus jouer ?

Sa voix était à la fois enfantine pour marquer la blague, et pleine de sous-entendus. Je frissonnais. Il pris cela pour une invitation et posa sa paume brulante sur ma nuque. Me sentant fondre, je fermais les yeux et fit un pas en arrière.

J'entendis son rire résonner dans la cuisine. Ouvrant les yeux, je croisais son regard amusé. Il était toujours là où je l'avais laissé, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je me pris à détailler la courbe des muscles de ses bras. Sa peau cuivré brillait légèrement sous la lumière de la cuisine. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant son visage au trait à la fois fin et carré. Ses sourcils bruns se courbèrent au dessus de ses yeux noirs. Il m'observait, étonné par mon regard.

-Tu sais que tu es beau, lui dis-je.

A peine eu-je prononcé ses mots que je rougis violement. Il eu son sourire en coin qui me faisais fondre.

-Bon, lâchais-je. Je vais me préparer.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque je remontais les escaliers. Je prévu donc mes vêtements et fonçais vers la salle de bain. Ouvrant les robinets, je fis couler une douche brulante. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec ma peau, tout les muscle de mon corps se détendirent un à un. Je n'avais pas conscience de mon stresse en présence de Jacob, mais maintenant que j'étais seule, la peur reprenais le dessus. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je dus m'appuyer au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Une fois préparé, je redescendis. Jacob m'attendait bien sagement dans le salon.

-J'ai prévenu Sam, il accepte de venir lui-même, dit-il alors que je l'enlaçais.

J'hochais la tête. Je savais que ca le rassurais, alors j'acceptais. L'amour peux vous rendre stupide parfois…

Mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes. Notre baisés fut d'abord doux et tendre, puis peu à peu, passionné.

-Sam t'attends, dit-il en détachant son visage du mien, haletant.

-Très bien, répondis-je en posant de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis, je m'écartais de lui et récupérais les clefs de ma Chevrolet.

*

* *

Lorsque je me garais devant la villa Cullen, Alice sorti en trombe pour m'accueillir.

-Enfin, te voilà, dit-elle. Entre Sam qui brouille mes visions ici et Jacob qui m'empêche de te voir chez toi, c'était une horreur pour prévoir ton arrivé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que le clébard a dormi chez toi hier soir ?

Je me contentais de rougir et d'entrer dans la villa. Eleazar était en pleine discussion avec Edward et Carlisle. Lorsque j'entrais, ils se turent et vinrent à ma rencontre.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit Carlisle avec un sourire. Prête pour commencer ?

J'acquiesçais, cherchant à croiser le regard d'Edward. Ce dernier fut le premier à sortir dans le jardin pour la « leçon » sans m'adresser un regard. Sam était assis dans le jardin, immense loup noir à la lisière de la forêt. Je m'approchais de lui.

-Merci de ta présence Sam.

Il inclina son immense tête noir et fixa son attention sur les vampires.

-Bella, appela Eleazar, veux tu approcher ?

J'obtempérais, me rapprochant des vampires.

-Sam, vous aussi, s'il vous plais.

Sam pencha la tête sur le coté, sans comprendre. Puis il se leva et trottina jusqu'à nous.

-Bella, nous allons nous servir du don d'Edward pour capté le tien. Il va déchiffré les pensés de Sam, et tu devra tenté de l'en empêcher.

J'hochais la tête, pas bien sur de savoir comment m'y prendre.

-Es-tu prête ? Sam ?

Sam hocha la tête et tourna ses yeux noirs vers moi. Edward se rapprocha de nous et s'arrêta devant Sam.

-Je perçois les pensées de Jared, et de Paul. Ils sont tout proche. Ils s'inquiètent de la tournure des événement.

-Bella, m'invita Eleazar.

J'hochais la tête et fixais Sam. J'ignorais comment pouvais bien fonctionner mon don, alors je décidais de me rapprocher de lui. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur le loup noir.

-Quil est plus proche de la réserve, mais ne trouve pas l'expérience très concluante.

Je serrais les dents, me concentrant d'avantage. Edward émit un hoquet. Je pensais avoir réussi, mais enfin il parla.

-Jacob c'est transformé.

Je sursautais et ouvrais les yeux. Ceux de Sam me fixaient, exprimant de la gêne pour moi. Voilà que je me rappelais la discussion que j'avais voulu avoir avec Jacob.

-Inutile Sam, c'est très instructif. Tes nuits m'on l'air bien douce Bella.

Je foudroyais Edward du regard, la colère montant en moi.

-Hum, dit-il. Intéressant.

Je me tournais vers Sam, rouge de honte et de colère. Quelques choses se déclencha alors en moi. J'avais l'impression de percevoir une aura autour de moi. Elle semblait onduler sur ma peau. J'écarquillais les yeux, sans comprendre. Je tendis la main et mon aura sembla s'agrandir et s'éloigné de moi. Elle frôlais presque Sam. J'avançais davantage, mais l'aura se rétractait déjà.

-Hé bien, dit Edward, vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé.

Sa voix était acide. La colère remonta d'un coup, faisant disparaitre l'étonnement qu'avasi causé l'apparition de l'aura. Celle-ci se remit à enflé et lorsque ma main entra en contact avec la fourure de Sam, elle l'enveloppa entièrement.

Edward eu un hoquet de surprise.

-Je ne perçois plus rien, dit-il à Eleazar.

Cela suffit à me déconcentrer, et l'aura revint sur moi comme un élastique tendu qui fini par reprendre sa forme original.

-Impressionnant, murmura Eleazar.

-J'entends de nouveau, dit Edward.

Je restait un moment sans bouger. Ma respiration était devenue heurtée et je sentais une grande fatigue m'envahir. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me reposer, finalement. Carlisle sentit ma détresse et vint près de moi.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

J'allais répondre, mais mes genoux me firent faux bon et je sombrais dans un trou noir. Qui a éteint la lumière…?


	17. Entrainement douloureux

-Bella, tu m'entends ?

Une main froide était posé sur mon front, une autre sur ma nuque. Ce contact me faisais du bien. J'avais l'impression de bruler intérieurement. J'entendais des gens parler autour de moi, mais je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour les regarder.

-Elle est épuisée par l'entrainement… (Eleazar)

-Tant que les chiots seront présent, je ne pourrais pas voir si elle se réveillera. (Alice)

-Toi la sangsue… (Jacob)

-Du calme Jacob, se battre n'arrangera rien. (Sam)

Petit à petit, cette chaleur dérangeante quitta mon corps. Mes forces me furent redu et je pus enfin desceller mes paupières.

-Bella, souffla Jack me serrant contre lui. J'ai eu si peur.

Je tentais de me relever mais une main froide m'en empêcha. Je levais les yeux et découvrais Carlisle, assis près de moi. Je reconnaissais la décoration du salon des Cullen. Tout était blanc autour de moi. Je me rendis alors compte que l'on m'avais allongée sur le sofa.

-Carlisle, dis-je avec difficulté. Que c'est-il passé ?

-Tu t'es évanouis. L'effort était trop grand, tu ne l'a pas supporté.

Je fus frappée par le chagrin à cause de cette constatation. Je n'avais pas été assez forte pour utilisé mon don. Une question effleura mon esprit, finissant de me terrifier : y arriverais-je un jour ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, dit-il, il te faut de l'entrainement voilà tout. Le fais que tu es réussi le premier jour est déjà extraordinaire, Eleazar n'en reviens pas.

-Carlisle dit vrai, renchérit ce dernier. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

Je le fixais un moment, mais il semblait sincère.

-Comment ai-je fais ?

Jacob grogna.

-Edward t'a poussé à bout, et la colère t'a donné la force de combattre son don.

-Je n'aurais pas du…

Eleazar et Alice s'écartèrent révélant Edward à mes yeux. Il était désolé, ca ce lisait sur ses traits.

-Tu aurais mieux fais d'y pensé avant.

Jack tremblait contre moi. Pour l'apaiser, je passais une main dans ses cheveux. Il tourna derechef la tête vers moi et vrilla son regard au mien. Le reste de la pièce sembla disparaitre à mes yeux. Plus rien ne comptait plus que ses yeux dans les miens, sa main sur la mienne.

-Jacob, pitié…

Edward grimassait. Il semblait souffrir.

-Crois le où non Edward, ta souffrance n'est pas ce qui me motive, mais il est dure de bridé son imagination.

-Surtout quand ça n'en ai pas !

Jacob se leva soudain, tremblant de rage. Sam se plaça devant lui, le bras tendu, la main à hauteur de sa poitrine.

-Ecoute la sangsue. Tu souffre, et j'en suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas m'excuser de mon bonheur !

Je me redressais, soudain en colère moi aussi. Mais pas contre l'un ou l'autre, mais contre les deux.

-Ca suffit !

Je tentais de me lever et maquais de m'étaler. Heureusement, Alice me rattrapa au vol.

-Jacob, Edward, s'il vous plais, cessez de vous battre. Jacob, sois gentil, s'il te plais, tu m'as promis!

Les traits de Jacob s'affaissèrent et ses tremblement cessèrent. Le regard d'Edward croisa et mien, puis, la seconde suivante, il était parti.

-Il reviendra, tenta de me rassurer Alice.

J'eu un pâle sourire et tendis la main vers Jacob. Il me pris des bras d'Alice et me souleva de terre.

-Pardonne moi Bella.

Je me blotti contre lui. Mes paupières étaient lourdes. Calant ma tête contre son coup, je le laissais me sortir de la villa et me conduire à la voiture.

-Si demain elle se sens mieux, commença Eleazar, venez ici tout les deux.

Je sentis la tête de Jacob s'incliner. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, l'averse nous atteint. Elle avait repris pendant mon sommeil.

-J'ai dormis longtemps ? demandais-je à bout de force.

-Une petite heure. Je te ramène chez toi.

Je n'entendis et ne vis plus rien. Je sombrais dans le sommeil le plus profond que j'avais jamais connu.

*

* *

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, j'étais allongé dans mon lit. Dehors, la lune brillait, laissant passer par ma fenêtre quelques rayons argents. Une main chaude frôla mon front. Jack était allongé contre moi.

-Tu es réveillé ? Demanda-t-il.

Je cherchais de regard mon réveil pour connaitre l'heure. 22h54.

-Charlie…?

-Billy l'a invité à diné à la réserve. Il lui à dit que nous dinions ensemble, en tête à tête. Quand il est arrivé, tu dormais, et moi, j'étais déjà rentré à la réserve. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il croit.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Il était inquiet. Je glissais ma main sur sa joue et la caressais affectueusement. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Il était excessivement doux, sans doute par peur de ma faiblesse. Je renforçais donc ma prise et l'embrassais plus ardemment. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi pour nous permettre de reprendre notre respiration, son souffle chaud caressa son visage.

-Jacob, murmurais-je. Mon Jacob.

Il me serra contre lui et je me rendormais.

*

* *

Au matin, lorsque je m'éveillais, Jacob n'étais plus avec moi. Je me redressais si vite que j'eu le tournis une seconde. Le temps que la chambre cesse de tourné, je cherchais Jacob du regard. M'avait-il laisser seule dans la nuit ? La meute l'avait-elle appelée ?Je me levais rapidement. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaitre Jack, un plateau à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? me morigéna-t-il.

Il posa le plateau sur ma table de chevet et me poussa gentiment vers le lit.

-Jacob Black, m'aurais-tu préparé mon petit déjeuné ?

Il secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Soyez bon avec les femmes…

Je l'attrapais par les épaules et le tirais vers moi. Dans son élan, il fini allongé au dessus de moi. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes sans problèmes. Il se sépara de moi au bout de quelques minutes.

-Tu devrais mangé, l'entrainement reprend aujourd'hui.

J'acquiesçais et le laissais placer le plateau sur mes jambes. Il avait disposé une fleur sur le coté.

-Je t'aime Bella, murmura-t-il en me donnant un rapide baisé.

L'entrainement ce jour là se déroula différemment. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa Cullen, Carmen et Eleazar me présentèrent une belle femme blonde. Elle avais les même yeux topaze que les Cullen.

-Je suis Kate, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

J'acquiesçais et souriais à la nouvelle arrivée.

-Kate a un don très particulier, expliqua Eleazar. C'est une variante de celui de Jane.

Je tremblais à l'évocation de son nom. Je connaissais le pouvoir de Jane pour l'avoir vu en œuvre sur Edward. Rien que d'y repenser et j'en avais la nausée.

-En quoi cela nous aidera-t-il ? demanda Jack.

-He bien…Hier, Bella a réussi à utiliser son don pour vous protéger tous les deux, pour protégé votre intimité. Et puisqu'elle s'inquiète de te voir souffrir…

-Vous pensez qu'elle réussira mieux si c'est pour me protéger ?

Eleazar acquiesça. Jacob se tourna vers moi et soupira.

-Bien, dit-il. Allons-y alors.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison. Jacob plissa le nez. L'odeur des vampires le rendaient mal à l'aise.

-Peut-on s'entrainer dehors, demandais-je. Ca n'est pas confortable pour Jack…

Carlisle observa Eleazar un moment. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et nous fit sortir. Kate me fixait avec insistance. Son regard pesais dans mon dos, inquisiteur et interrogateur à la fois. Une légère bruine tombais dans le jardin.

-Prêtes ? demanda Eleazar.

J'hochais la tête et pris la main de Jacob dans la mienne. Le contact de sa peau chaude contre la mienne me rassura.

-Kate ?

Je tentais de contrôler mes tremblements. Je ne voulais pas que Jacob souffre. Seule mon don pourrais lui éviter ca. Je me concentrais et réussi à percevoir mon aura. La main de Kate avançai lentement vers Jack. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent la peau matte de Jacob, celui-ci teta d'étouffé un gémissement de douleur.

Des sanglot montaient dans ma gorge. J'étais incapable de protégé Jacob.

-Recommence, dit Eleazar.

Kate le fixa une seconde puis se tourna vers Jacob. Celui-ci devait bander tout ses muscles pour ne pas s'écarté d'elle. Lorsque de nouveau Jacob tressailli, je lu une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Soudain, la peur fit place à la colère. Mon aura devint plus lumineuse encore. Je la regardais grandir et enveloppé doucement le bras de Jacob. Kate avança de nouveau la main, mais l'aura été en place.

Lorsqu'elle toucha Jacob, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

-Je n'ai rien senti, dit-il.

Kate serra les dents, réitéra son geste. Toujours rien. Je jubilais. Kate grogna de dépits. Un rire nous tira de l'entrainement.

-Bravo Bella ! C'est fantastique !

J'haletais. La fatigue re-pointait le bout de son nez. Néanmoins, je parvenais à tenir debout. C'était déjà un exploit par rapport à hier.

-Bella, tu te sens bien, demanda Carlisle.

J'acquiesçai, incapable de répondre. Jacob me soutins dans ses bras.

-Bravo, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille. Tu aura bien mérité le restaurant de ce soir.

Je levais les yeux vers lui sas comprendre. Soudain sa promesse me revint en mémoire. Il avait promis de m'emmener sortir avant la fin de la semaine. On était vendredi. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres.


	18. Torture et belle voiture

Ahhh, me revoilà ! Après deux jours d'absence, je suis de retour (pas pour jouer un mauvais tour).

Angelikka :** Merci de ta réponse pour le POV Jacob, parce que tu est bien la seule, snif snif ! Mon dessert c'était un super assortiment de fruit made in mon papa (poire belle Hélène, pèche rôties au miel, et banane flambé au rhum…Miam miam, oups, mon clavier )**

**SuperGirl971 et Lunita01 : **Voilà juste un petit apéritif avant le resto, mais juré, le chapitre suivant c'est le bon !

.

* * *

.

P.O.V. Jacob BLACK

Bella reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Elle tenta de me dissuadé de notre première sorti, mais je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour calmer ses protestations. Cela eu l'effet escompter et j'arrêtais (à regret) notre baisé. En repensant à la soirée romantique que j'avais concocté, une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Qu'allait-elle en penser ? Aimerait-elle les surprises que j'avais prévu pour elle ? Et le restaurant, lui plairait-il ?

Je n'avais pas les moyens de l'emmener dans le restaurant le plus chic de Seattle, mais j'avais dégoté, pour un prix correct, un très bon restaurant français sur le bort de mer à Port-Angeles. Même Leah c'était accordé à dire que l'idée était bonne. En vérité, une seule chose clochait. Ma tenu de ce soir.

Cette malédiction d'exploser lorsque je me transformais en loup avait fais disparaitre mes derniers vêtements corrects. Et avec tout les évènements de la journée, j'avais complètement oublié de demander à un membre de la meute de me prêté quelques choses. Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit.

_Tu es cinglé mon bon Jake, _me moquais-je intérieurement.

La petit femelle vampire brune était près de Bella. Nous l'avions installé dans le salon, sur le canapé, pour qu'elle se repose. J'ouvris la bouche, et la refermais. Je réitérais l'opération plusieurs fois sans oser prononcer un mot.

-Le chiot, tu remue mon air, rigola-t-elle.

Je me figeais, honteux. Lorsqu'elle me vit rougir, elle afficha une mine perplexe.

-Je peux te parler, Alice.

Je m'étais pousser à bout pour ne pas dire quelques choses d'autre. Sangsue, parasite, suceur de sang, sont des thermes qui me viennent plus facilement.

-Tous entendrons notre conversation, murmura-t-elle.

Soudain elle compris. Je me retint de claquer des mains pour la féliciter. Ca ne jouerais pas en ma faveur lorsque je lui demanderais de m'aider.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et me proposa le jardin d'un signe de la main. J'acquiesçais et quittais la pièce sous le regard stupéfait des gens présents. Une fois sur le porche, un jeune garçon à la peau matte sorti du couvert des arbres.

-Salut Jacob, me sourit-il.

-Salut Seth, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se tortilla sur lui-même.

-C'est Sam qui t'envois c'est ça, devinais-je.

Il acquiesça et resta planter là. Je soupirais en lui indiquant la maison.

-Bella est la dedans. Entre, ça lui fera plaisir de te voir.

Il eu un immense sourire et trottina jusque dans la maison. Seth était le seul loup de ma connaissance qui appréciait les vampires. C'était flippant. Je me retournais vers mon problème personnel. Alice me fixait, toujours aussi perplexe. J'étais sans doute une des seules personnes dont elle ne savait pas à l'avance la requête. Je me jetais à l'eau.

-Bella dit de toi que tu es la reine du shopping et de la mode. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Dieu que ces mots m'avaient coutés ! Alice resta un moment à m'observer.

-C'est à propos de to rendez vous de ce soir avec Bella ?

J'acquiesçais. Elle eu un sourire.

-Je veux tout les détails de la soirée et je te dirais si je peux faire quelques choses pour toi, loup.

Je soupirais, résigné, et lui parlais de la soirée que je préparais. Je gardais la parti où j'avais prévu de rejouer la bête à deux dos avec Bella pour moi. Elle sembla très sérieuse.

-Tu viens avec moi, dit-elle en m'attrapant le poigné.

Le contact de sa peau gelé me fit tressaillir mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle me tira jusqu'au garage et m'idica une merveille jaune canarie.

-Je n'est pas eu l'occasion de l'essayer. O va y remédier en allant chercher des vêtements pour te rendre convenable. Esmé !

La dite Esmé arriva quelques dixième de seconde plus tard.

-Rend moi un service, garde Bella quelques heures. Si possible, ramène là chez elle et habile là pour une soirée romantique.

Esmé me jeta un coup d'œil et eu un sourire. J'aurai voulu lui hurler de ne pas se moquer de moi, mais à mieux y regarder, il n'y avais aucune moquerie dans ses yeux, juste de l'intérêt. Et comment diable pouvait-elle me sourire avec des fossettes ?!

Alice me traina dans la voiture. Jasper apparu à l'arrière sans prévenir, manquant de me faire avoir une attaque. On a beau savoir que les vampires sont rapides, il y a une différance entre le savoir et ne pas s'en étonner encore. Alice fit tourné le moteur et le bruit m'arracha un gémissement plaintif. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour pouvoir me payer une tel merveille. La petite vampirette eu un rire cristallin et mis les gaz.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, elle se garais dans les sous sols du centre commercial de Seattle.

-Bonne chance, murmura Jasper avant de disparaitre.

Je le cherchais du regard mais ne vit qu'une ombre disparaitre dans les allés du souterrain.

-Il préfère ne pas être dans les parages lorsque je me déchaine. Il sera là à mon retour.

Elle me tira vers les magasins. Bizarrement, je me demandais si ça en valais la peine. Puis, le visage de Bella s'infiltra dans ma tête et j'eu ma réponse. Oui, ça en valais la peine.

*

**

Trois heures quinze plus tard, je courais presque pour atteindre la voiture. Alice était un bourreau, ma conception même de l'enfer. Pas de Bella, et une vampire cinglée avec une carte de crédit blindé au trousse. J'avais l'équivalent de quatre fois mon armoire dans les bras. Elle m'avais même pousser de force chez un coiffeur.

Vous vous rendez compte ! Jacob Black, le puissant et terrifiant loup garou tenu en terreur par un lutin ! Si les autres savaient ça…

Alice sautilla jusqu'à moi et pendant que je fourrais les sacs dans le coffre, elle ébouriffa mes cheveux artistiquement ébouriffé. Je grognais doucement. Le blondinet apparu à ce moment, soufflant sur moi une onde de bien être. Je me laissais tombé sur la banquette arrière, vaincu.

*

**

Alice nous ramena au manoir Cullen.

-Bella est chez elle avec Esmé. Elle se fais coucouné pour ce soir, alors tu as intérêt à être irréprochable.

Je la regardais, perplexe.

-Tu n'es pas sensé pourrir le rendez-vous pour ton frère ? demandais-je.

Elle eu son rire de clochette.

-Je veux le bonheur de Bella autant que toi chiot. Elle est comme ma sœur. Si elle considère que tu lui correspond, je la soutient. Pour l'instant…

La menace était à peine voilé. Si jamais je m'avisais de faire couler une seule de ses larmes, se serais la totalité de mon sang qui coulerais en vengeance. Il y a des fois où on ce dit qu'il ne vaux mieux pas être l'ennemis des vampires…

Alice n'en avais pas fini avec moi. Elle me força à me doucher, me fit essayer toute les tenues, puis enfin, à une demi heure de mon rendez vous, elle me relâcha, habillé d'une chemise blanche qui me moulait assez pour laisser apparaitre la marque de mes muscles, et un jean flambant neuf.

Je la remerciais gêné. Elle avait refusé que je paye quoi que ce sois, prétextant un cas d'urgence total, sans lequel la brigade de la mode aurai du intervenir. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir ma petit Golf, mais une paume blanche comme la neige se posa doucement sur mon épaule. Je priais pour qu'Alice n'est rien oublié lors de sa séance de torture et sursautais en faisant face à Carlisle.

-Jacob, dit-il, je voulais te remercier.

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-Mon fils l'a déjà fais mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Lorsque nous avons quitter la ville, tu as veillé sur elle. Je la considère comme ma fille Jacob, alors merci.

J'hochais la tête, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce sois. Il me tendis un troupeau de clef.

-Amusez-vous bien ce soir.


	19. Soirée romantique

**Angelikka :** Merci pour m'avoir fais remarquer (rire) des fois j'écris trop vite et je me relis pas, ca donne des trucs comme le troupeau de clef au lieu du trousseau de clef. Merci de me faire si beau compliment (ca se vois pas mais je suis toute rouge derrière mon écran). Quand à la chemise, moi aussi, rien que d'imaginer Taylor Lautner dans cette tenue…oups, mon clavier, hihi! Tu vas voir que Jake peut être encore plus mignon et adorable.

**Lunita01 :** Merci beaucoup, j'essayerai de faire des POV Jake plus souvent, heureuse que ca t'es plus. Esperons que ce sera pareil avec la suite.

**_Attention : Guimauve et Lemon à suivre !_**

**_._**

_

* * *

_

.

P.O.V Bella SWA

Je me regardais pour la centième fois dans la glace. Charlie m'avais déjà complimenté, mais je me sentais tarte. Pour une soirée, cela ferais l'affaire, mais quand même. Et même Charlie semblais savoir de quoi serais fais ma soirée, alors que moi-même je l'ignorais.

Esmé m'avait pomponnée pendant si longtemps que je m'en étais endormis. Comme vêtements, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Mes dessous en dentelle couleur crème se mariaient parfaitement avec ma peau. Je portais une robe qui m'arrivais juste au dessus de genoux, noires et cintré juste comme il faut. Je la soupçonnais de l'avoir empruntée à Alice. Elle avait choisi comme chaussure, et je l'en remerciais, une paire de ballerines à ruban qui remontait le long de mon mollet. Elle savait que les talons n'avaient jamais été mon fort.

Pour le maquillage, elle avait fais preuve d'une finesse parfaite. Je faisais plus vielle, mais pas trop, j'avais l'air d'une jeune femme, et pas d'une pauvre fille tombé dans un pot de peinture, se qui aurait été le cas si j'avais procédé seule.

En bas, la sonnerie retentit. Mon estomac se serra. Ma respiration été heurtée.

-Bella, ton rendez-vous est là ? Enfin, je crois.

Je descendis les marches doucement, pour ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long. Lorsque je le vis, mon cœur eu un raté. Je comprenais les derniers mots de mon père.

Jacob était beau à vous couper le souffle. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus court, et artistiquement ébouriffé par du gel. Il portait une chemise blanche tout simple mais qui mettait en valeur ses muscles et sa carrure. Avec sa, il portait un jean neuf, et une paire de chaussure de ville. Je compris alors son absence de l'après midi. Alice l'avait enlevé pour en faire une victime de la mode.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon petit ami ? tentais-je de rire.

Jacob eu un sourire béat. Il me détaillait de la tête au pied.

-Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, dit-il en me tirant vers lui.

Sa main passa dans mon dos et s'attarda une seconde sur la ceinture en satin qui tenait la taille de ma robe.

-Tu es magnifique, me susurra-t-il.

Une nuée de papillon sembla s'envoler dans mon ventre.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, murmurais-je.

Charlie souriais. Me voir avec Jacob le ravissait au plus haut point.

-A qui as-tu volé cette voiture, demanda mon père à mon loup.

Il fit une grimace. Je me tordais le coup pour regarder derrière lui et vit une Aston Martin Vanquish noire luisante.

-Carlisle t'a prêté sa voiture ? m'étonnais-je.

Il semblait aussi surpris que moi par cette nouvelle. Il m'observa encore un instant, puis, dit au revoir à mon père et me tira vers la voiture. Je me laissais faire et prenais place coté passager.

*

**

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, après le récit de la torture qu'avait subi Jacob, nous arrivâmes à Port-Angeles.

La nuit était tombé sur la ville, et la baie avait des reflet d'argent. Il se gara près du restaurant. J'eu le temps de lire l'enseigne : LE VALMY se détachait en majuscule et noir sur un fond vert forêt. Le restaurant était français, ma cuisine préféré. Jacob avait tout prévu. Il eu un sourire et fit le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière. Il me tendit la main et je la pris. Elle était chaude, légèrement moite à cause du stresse. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas. Il était heureux, pétillant, et…mystérieux ?

Je me laissais guidé dans le restaurant.

*

**

J'avais passé le repas, les yeux rivé à Jacob. Ce qu'avaient d'ailleurs fait la plupart des femmes du restaurant. Sa main tenait ma mienne au dessus de la table, dessinant des cercles sur ma peau avec son pouce. Le repas était excellant. Le dessert…Fraise et chantilly. Jacob et moi le partageâmes en souriant. Encore une chose que je ne trouvais pas chez Edward. Il ne se nourrissais pas, si bien que les repas en devenait ennuyeux, si je puis dire.

Jacob paya l'addition vers 22h45. Dehors, l'air c'était refroidit. Il ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et en sortit un manteau pour homme noir qui devait lui tombé à mi cuisse, malgré sa grande taille, et une veste pour femme douclé.

-Une balade sur la plage, proposa-t-il, baissant le timbre de sa voix, et me faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

J'acquiesçais et le suivais sur la baie. La lune donnais à l'eau une couleur métallique magnifique. Les vagues éclataient contre les rochets avec un bruits fracassant, et en même temps très détendant. Je serrais la main de Jacob dans la mienne. Sa chaleur semblait couler en moi. Avec un sourire, il passa son bras sur mes épaules et embrassa le sommet de mon crane.

Jamais je n'avais vu Jacob si romantique et tendre. Il se donnait du mal pour que tout ça soit parfait pour moi, et ça l'était. Je l'arrêtais durant notre balade et plongeais mon regards dans ses grands yeux noirs.

-Je t'aime, Jacob Black.

Il sourit. Puis, délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut le baisé le plus voluptueux que nous ayons partagé jusqu'alors. Mes bras passèrent autour de son coup, l'attirant contre moi. Ses mains enserraient mes hanches. Lorsqu'il rompit notre baisé, nous étions tout les deux essoufflé.

-Attends un peu tu veux, souffla-t-il. La soirée n'est pas terminée.

Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il avait prévu d'autre à cette heure, mais il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et me ramena à la voiture.

Sur le chemin du retour, il parla peu. Je mis sa sur le compte de la surprise qui m'attendais en rentant. Ce fut tout ce qu'il me révéla.

Lorsqu'il quitta la route principale de Forks pour s'engagé vers la réserve, je fronçais les sourcils.

-Et Charlie ? Il va me tuer et toi avec si je ne suis pas à l'heure.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Charlie, répondit-il simplement. Il sais que tu va découcher ce soir.

Je restais abasourdi.

*

**

Jacob se gara devant la maisonnette rouge. Aucun signe de vie de Billy.

-Il m'a laissé la maison, dit-il simplement.

Il me fit sortir de la voiture et me tint la main jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'eu déverrouillé, il s'arrêta.

-La surprise doit être complète, dit-il en posant sa main sur mes yeux.

Je le sentais trembler légèrement. Mais je ne m'inquiétait pas. Ca n'était pas de la colère, mais un peu de peur. Et de l'amour.

La porte grinça légèrement lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il me serra contre lui et me fit traverser le salon. Je connaissait assez la maison pour savoir où ses pas nous conduisait. Il s'arrêta devant sa chambre et poussa la porte. Une odeur de fleur envahi mes narines. Il me poussa dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière nous. Enfin, il découvrit mes yeux.

Je restais sous le choc. Des pétales de roses étaient éparpillé sur le plancher, créant un véritable tapis de pétale autour du lit. Jacob en avait changé les draps, ils étaient à présent d'un blanc immaculé. Quelques bougies luisait sur les meubles. Sa main récupéra la mienne, me rappelant à lui.

-Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est magnifique Jacob.

Un sourire magnifique s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il pencha la tête en avant et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent bientôt dans un baisé semblable à celui que nous avions échangé sur la baie peu avant.

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

J'en aurais pleuré tant j'étais heureuse. Mes mains glissèrent sur le tissus de sa chemise. Un à un, les boutons de la chemise cédèrent sous mes doigts, dévoilant le contraste avec sa peau matte. Je fis courir mes doigts sur elle. Elle était aussi douce que le satin. Je fini de faire sortir la chemise de son jean et la laissait glisser à terre. J'avais mauvaise conscience en imaginant le prix qu'elle avait du couté, mais le corps de mon loup chassa vite tout mes scrupules.

A la lumière des bougies, sa peau luisait de reflets bronzes et or. Il était magnifique. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Le gel était presque parti et je pouvais sentir leur texture douce et légère. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer mes caresses. Il me tenais contre lui, ses mains tenant mon dos collé contre lui.

Il fit glisser ses doigts vers le haut et attrapa la fermeture Eclair de ma robe. Doucement, il la décendis, révélant petit à petit ma peau blanche. Un grognement d'envie lui échappa lorsqu'il découvrit les sous vêtements en dentelle blanche.

La robe gisait à mes pieds, et tandis qu'il retirais sa ceinture, je défit les nœuds de mes ballerines pour les enlevé. A peine eu-je fini que je fus soulevée du sol et transportée jusqu'au lit. Jacob m'y déposa délicatement et fini d'hotté seul son jean, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes (_note de l'auteure : les chaussette, je trouve que c'est un vrai tu l'amour !)._ Puis, avec des mouvements presque félin, il se hissa au dessus de moi.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes tendis que je passait mes mains dans son dos. Sa peau était incandescente. Il irradiait.

Sa bouche délaissa la mienne pour mon coup, puis la clavicule. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans mon dos pour me retirer mon soutien gorge. Puis, d'un geste délibérément lent et provocateur, il le laissa tombé sur le sol, son regard rivé au mien, ses lèvres rivés à mon sein.

Mes mains à moi glissaient le long de sa colonne vertébral, puis se posèrent sur ses fesses, sous le boxer. Je le fis doucement glisser le long de ses jambes pour finir par lui enlever totalement.

Ses lèvres avaient retrouvé le chemin des miennes et sa langue caressait la mienne doucement. Il tira doucement avec ses dents sur ma lèvres inferieurs, m'arrachant un gémissement. Son sourire resta figé sur ses traits tendis qu'il me regardait me cambré lorsque ses mains frôlaient mes hanches, mon coup, où l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

-Jacob, allaitais-je au bord du gouffre.

Ses dernières barrières s'effondrèrent. Il plongea sur ma bouche avec un grognement bestial. Nos halètement, gémissement, grognement et nos cris de jouissance se mêlèrent dans le silence de la maison. Lorsque nous nous endormîmes enfin, nous étions à bout de souffle, heureux, et amoureux.


	20. Soirée cauchemardesque

**Avis au Team Edward, ne lisez pas ses lignes si vous ne supportez pas de voir notre jeune premier pale comme la mort s'en prendre plein les dents. Je risque de lui faire très, très mal.**

**SuperGirl971 : **T'inquiète pas, j'espère que tu t'éclate en Angleterre, et j'attends tes reviews avec impatience. Ciao et bonne vacances.

**Lunita01 : **Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir la même, snif snif !

**Angelikka : **Parfaitement parfais, tu n'as pas tord… Je voulais le même pour Noel mais le père Noel m'a pas écouté (crise de larme). C'est vrai que la guimauve citronnée c'est super à écrire, j'espère que c'est aussi bon à lire.

.

* * *

.

**P.O.V Edward**

Je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans le jardin des Swan depuis notre rupture. La lune brillait dans le ciel sombre. Je l'avais vu venir la chercher, je l'avais vu ELLE, dans cette jolie robe noire, souriante, rougissante, heureuse. J'en avais le cœur brisé. Les pensées de Charlie m'apprirent que Jacob comptait faire une surprise à Bella, chez lui.

Je pris donc la route de la réserve. Je me moquait alors du traité, et de ce que mon intrusion pouvait bien signifier. Ce soir, seul ma souffrance avait un sens. Tout le reste était secondaire.

J'arrivais à la Push bien avant leur retour. Aucun loups ne semblaient me suivre. Grand bien leur fasse. Devant la maison des Blacks, une odeurs de rose embaumais l'air. Je sortais de ma poche une petite tige métallique que j'introduisais dans la serrure. En quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit.

La maison était déserte, et aucune lumière n'était allumée. Je fis un pas vers l'odeur de rose. J'arrivais dans une chambre. Celle de Jacob. Je l'avais vu dans sa tête, je savais que c'était là qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Je connaissais leur geste, je l'avais vu, Elle, gémir son nom, dans ses bras à lui. J'avais tant espéré que la scène soit différant. J'aurai voulu entendre MON nom, et la savoir dans MES bras.

La colère s'empara alors de moi. Je voulais tout détruire dans cette pièce. Je voulais détruire leur souvenir, je voulais le détruire lui. Je voulais le tué, parce qu'il m'avait tué. Il m'avait ôté la vie en m'ôtant Ma Bella.

_Edward, tu ne devrais pas être ici._

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivé. La colère avait bloqué mes sens au point de m'empêcher de sentir la présence de Carlisle.

-Carlisle, comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

Il resta silencieux.

-Ton départ la détruite Edward. Il a fallu qu'elle apprenne à vivre sans toi, comme tu le lui avais demandé. C'est-ce qu'elle a fais, grâce à LUI. Il l'a soutenu, protégé, aimée, alors que même toi tu étais parti.

Je serrais les points. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je ne l'acceptais pas. Je voulais le voir mort…

-Tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal sans la faire souffrir ELLE, dit-il comme s'il lisait en moi.

Je baissais les yeux. Si les vampires avaient pu pleurer, je l'aurais fais. Je sentais une douleur dans mon cœur. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait disparu depuis près d'un siècle …

Bella m'avait rendu mon cœur, pour me l'arracher par la suite. La douleur était si vive qu'elle me coupais le souffle. Je n'avais pourtant pas besoin de respirer. Mais chaque inspiration était une torture.

-Edward, appela Carlisle.

Autour de nous, je sentait les odeurs des loups se rependre. La meute entourait la maison, inquiet de mon comportement. Je fis volte face. Sam entrait dans la chambre, juste derrière Carlisle. Derrière lui, Jared se tenait près au combat. Il avait les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et un air féroce sur le visage.

-Carlisle, nous ne voulons pas vous combattre, mais si vous ne nous laissez pas le choix…

La menace planait dans l'air, lourde de conséquence. Lorsque l'Alpha menace, ce ne sont jamais des paroles en l'air. Un nuage passa sur la lune, laissant la pièce plus sombre encore, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Carlisle tourna ses yeux vers moi. Je lisais l'inquiétude dans sa tête. Si la trêve était rompu, c'était la fin de notre vie paisible à Forks.

L'espace d'une seconde, une idée égoïste me traversa l'esprit. Je ne voulais plus jamais mettre un pied à Forks. Je ne voulais plus me rappeler d'elle, alors à quoi bon partir sur une bonne entente. J'étais plus partisan d'un départ en fanfare. Mais lorsque je croisais de nouveau le regard de mon père, mes idées de vangeance disparurent. Il ne m'avais pas élevé pour ça. Je décidait de tourner les talons.

-Je veux juste la revoir une dernière fois. Je ne lui parlerais pas, pas même à Jacob. Je resterais en dehors de la maison. Personne ne saura jamais que je suis venu.

Sam hésita. Il avais peur que je « pette les plombs » en les voyant ensemble. Il n'avait peut-être pas tord… Mais je voulais la voir une dernière fois, m'assurer que tout espoir était perdu entre elle et moi. Sam finit par accepté, à contre cœur.

-Jared, tu restera avec lui. Dis à Paul de faire de même.

Jared acquiesça et sorti de la maison. Je soupirai. La nuit serais longue.

-Sortons, voulez vous, proposa Carlisle.

Dehors, la meute attendait patiemment. Leah s'agitait, pas du tout rassuré. Seth était inquiet pour moi, je le sentais. Les autres étaient inquiet pour Jacob. Ma présence serait source de conflit… Et de mort. Mais pour lequel de nous deux…

La meute se dispersa sous les ordres de Sam. Seul lui, Jared et Paul restèrent. Jared était de nouveau sous sa forme de loup. Carlisle voulu insister pour rester mais je refusais. La présence des loup me gênait bien assez. Je restais donc en retrait, juste à la lisière du bois.

Vers 23h30 enfin, la Golf s'arrêta devant la maison. Sam venais de sortir de la maison et d'allumer les bougie. Je lisais en lui que Jacob lui avais demandé de le faire juste avant leur arrivé. Une boule se créa dans ma gorge.

-Il m'a laissé la maison, dit Jacob.

Le bruit de la serrure…Le grincement des gons. Je vivais la scène par les yeux de Jacob. Il posa sa main sur ses yeux.

-La surprise doit-être complète, murmura-t-il.

Elle se laissa guidé à travers le salon, puis dans la chambre. Il sentait l'odeur de Carlisle, la mienne, mais celle de Sam la rassura. Il continua d'avancer.

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il la poussa doucement à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il ôta la main de ses yeux, son cœur fit une accélération spectaculaire.

-Tu aimes, demanda-t-il.

-Jacob, c'est magnifique.

Sur son visage, je pouvais lire de la joie, de l'émotion. Un gémissement échappa de mes lèvres. Jared jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre, et ne voyait rien de ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre. Non seulement je voyais, j'entendais, mais je ressentais ce que Jacob pouvais ressentir. Son bonheur, il me l'avais volé.

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Je fis demi tour à une vitesse vertigineuse et laissait derrière moi l'amour et le bonheur de Jacob Black.


	21. Adieux

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de savoir que l'idée du P.O.V Edward vous ai plut. Mais maintenant que notre petit Edward à définitivement (ou pas) quitté la scène, plus rien n'empêche l'union totale de nos tourtereaux. Comment vont-ils réagir à tout cela ?**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Au petit matin, lorsque enfin j'ouvrais les yeux, Jacob me fixais. Un sourire se dessinait sur sa bouche, révélant ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Son sourire contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau matte. Je sentis sa main glisser le long de mon dos nu. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

J'étais allongée sur son torse. J'y déposais un baisé et remontais jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je l'entendais soupirer sous mes lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentais vraiment pleine, en vie, comme si le dernier poids qui pesait sur mes épaules c'était envolé. Je ne ressentais que de la joie, de la paix. J'éclatais de rire à cette pensées. Deux bras puissants m'emprisonnèrent et me plaquèrent dos au lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? susurra Jacob avec sa voix basse.

Je passais mes mains dans son dos et le serrais contre moi. Son odeur empli mes poumons. Il s'entait la terre et les pins. Son parfum m'enivrais totalement. L'idée de me réveiller chaque matin près de lui me plaisait énormément.

Jacob brisa notre étreinte au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je meurt de faim, dit-il. Tu viens ?

Il se leva et me tendis la main. Je la prenais et me laissais tirer contre lui. Sa peau était chaude et douce sous mes doigts. Il me laissa le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt et une culotte pendant que lui enfilait son boxer. Puis il repris ma main et me tira dans la cuisine. Une douce odeur de cookies planait dans l'air.

-Emily me les a apporté ce matin, dit-il e tirant ma chaise.

-C'est très gentil à elle, susurrais-je.

Il me sourit. Fouillant les placards, il en sorti deux tasses. Il me servis un verre de jus de fruit, fraichement pressé m'apprit-il. Une odeur de café frais emplit l'air. Il s'en servie une tasse et m'en proposa une.

-Non merci, je ne bois pas de café.

Jacob haussa les épaule et vint se placer dans mon dos. Il passa son bras autour de mon coup et m'enlaça. Je sentais la chaleur de sa peau contre mon dos. Il déposa un baisé sur mon crane, puis se replaça face à moi.

-Je vais devoir te ramener. J'ai laissé Sam seul trop longtemps, et il commence à avoir besoin de renfort.

-Pourquoi faire, demandais-je. Victoria est éliminée, les Cullen sont devenu des alliés, qu'elle est le danger.

Il me sourit.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, surtout si des vampires italiens veulent venir nous rendre visite.

Je me crispais sur ma chaise à l'évocation des Volturi.

-Je les avais presque oublier.

Jacob tourna la tête vers moi. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard.

-Pardon Bella, je n'aurais pas du en parler, ca ne sert à rien pour le moment.

Il me serra contre lui un moment.

-Ce n'est rien, dis-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer derrière moi.

-Les Cullen t'attendent dans leur villa. Je viendrais te voir ce soir.

J'acquiesçai et fonçais prendre ma douche.

*

* *

E rentrant chez moi ce soir là, j'étais épuisé. J'avais réussi à bloquer trois choc de Kate, mais pas un de plus. Eleazar cherchais un moyen de me faire utilisé mon don hors du contexte de la colère. C'était difficile, mais je m'en sortais pas trop mal.

Edward n'avait pas fais une seule apparition et je soupçonnais Alice de savoir quelques chose à ce sujet. Néanmoins, malgré mes nombreuses questions, elle refusa catégoriquement de me dire de quoi il retournait. Après tout, je n'étais plus sa petite amie, et ce qu'il faisait ne me regardait absolument pas.

Charlie n'étais pas encore rentré du poste, et Jake ne serais pas là avant quelques heures. Je me décidais donc à faire la cuisine. Le réfrigérateur était plein à craquer de nourriture à réchauffer, de pizza surgelé, de cheeseburgers à réchauffer au micro onde. Je réussi néanmoins à dénicher un morceau de viande et quelques pommes de terre. Lorsque je sortais le nez du frigo, un bruit me fis sursauter et je lâchais tout sur le sol de la cuisine.

-Bonjour Bella.

Appuyer contre le battant de la cuisine, Edward fixait la fenêtre d'un air distrait. Des cheveux couleur bronze s'agitèrent légèrement lorsqu'un vent frais traversa la fenêtre par laquelle il était rentré. Dans la peine ombre naissante, sa peau semblait encore plus pale que d'habitude.

-Bonjour Edward.

Je restais figé. J'appréhendais la confrontation. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et soupira bruyamment. La seconde suivante, je le sentais respirer dans mon dos. Je sursautais lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent mes épaules.

Jamais auparavant il ne m'avait fait à ce point ressentir sa vrai nature. Il c'était toujours montré prudent et il faisait tous pour paraitre humain. Ce soir, il ne se donnait même pas la peine de faire semblant.

-Je suis venu te dire au revoir une dernière fois.

J'ouvrais la bouche, mais aucun son ne sorti. Je restais bouche bée. Il s'éloignait de moi, je le sentais dans mon dos faire un pas en arrière. Je fis volte face, faute de mieux, et plongeais mon regard dans l'ombre du sien. J'y lu toute la peine du monde, et un désespoir sans borne. Mon cœur eu un raté abominable. Sans m'en rendre compte, je finissais à genoux sur le carrelage froid.

Edward tendais une main vers moi, l'air désespéré. Il referma le poing et replia le bras vers lui. Je sentais des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je n'arrivais plus à comprendre. J'aimais Jacob, plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Pourtant, je refusais de laisser Edward partir. J'agissais avec lui comme j'avais agis avec Jacob quelques semaines plus tot. Mais Jacob était mon soleil, ma vie, je ne pouvais exister sans lui.

Edward n'était pas un soleil. Il était autre chose, de presque aussi vital. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur l'image que je me faisais de lui, mais je savais que Jacob était plus important. A tout jamais, mon cœur serrait séparé en deux parties, inégales. L'une d'elle me maintiendrais en vie, me rendrais même heureuse. Mais la deuxième hanterait mes cauchemars, alimenterais mes peurs.

Edward s'accroupi devant moi. Il posa un genoux à terre et se rapprocha de moi encore un peu plus. Je me recroquevillais sur le sol, entourant mes bras autour de mes genoux replié sur ma poitrine. Edward posa sa main froide sur ma joue et avança encore son visage. Je fermais les yeux fort. Plus il approchais, plus la douleur était vive. Pourtant, j'étais sur que lorsqu'il serais parti, la douleur deviendrais intolérable.

-Adieux Bella.

Je senti ses lèvres froides se poser sur mon front. Une seconde plus tard, lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, je me retrouvais seule. Les larmes continuèrent de couler encore un log moment. Lorsqu'enfin elles furent taris, je restais encore un moment assise. La pluie coulait légèrement le long du mur, sous la fenêtre encore ouverte. Je me hissais sur mes jambes, et titubais jusqu'à celle-ci. Lorsque je la refermais, j'expirais.

Il était parti, sans doute ne le reverrai-je plus jamais. Mais je n'aurais pas pu le garder près de moi en même temps que Jacob. Il était impossible de les garder tout les deux. J'avais fait mon choix, j'allais devoir m'y faire. Jacob me suffirais largement à comblé ma vie. Je n'aurais besoin de personne d'autre que lui. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que mon soleil.

Lorsqu'enfin il frappa à ma fenêtre, ma douleur s'estompa. Je l'observais un moment avant d'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il entra, de l'eau coulait encore sur son torse, dégoulinant de ses cheveux. Malgré le ténèbres qui régnait dans ma chambre, je pu voir son sourire d'une blancheur éclatante se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Je me laissais glisser hors de mon lit. J'entendais la respiration de Charlie dans la pièce d'à coté. Lorsque nos yeux s'accrochèrent, il paru inquiet. Je lui souris doucement et me glissais dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il m'enlaçais, j'avais l'impression d'être coupée du monde, de ne plus exister que pour lui et moi. Tout autour de nous devenait superflu. Il me serra dans ses bras, appuyant sa tête sur la mienne. Je me plaquais contre son torse et y laissais tombé encore quelques larmes, trop vas pour qu'il puisse les voir.


	22. Back Home

**D'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ca fais toujours chaud au coeur de voir que vos écrits sont lus et appréciés.**

**lolinette :** Ah si seulement il existait un magasin pour acheter des Jacob. Je pense qu'il serait souvent en rupture de stock...Et je serais leur plus fidèle cliente !

**Angelikka :** Hey oui, Eddy laisse la place au nouveau venu. Et Jacob compte bien s'accrocher à cette place. ^^

**Lunita01 :** Merci de tes reviews, ils me font toujours aussi plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question, Jake et Bella ne sont pas relié par l'impreniation, ni rien qu'y s'y rapproche. C'est juste un amour inconditionnelle. Mais puisque Nessie n'est pas prête de naitre, pas la peine de s'inquiété d'une rivale quelconque.

**Galswinthe :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui font remonter ma moyenne en flèche. Et merci de m'avoir fais remarquer mon erreur avec Tanya. Je fais pourtant bien attention à chaque fois et je savais pertinament que c'était Kate qui possèdait ce don, mais j'ai du me laissé distraire, et là, ce fut le drame. L'erreur et réparé, du moins j'espère ne rien avoir oublié. J'espere que la suite te plaira.

**_A TOUS :_** Pas d'inquiétude pour l'age de Bella, j'ai fait une élipse de quelques années, c'est normal ! Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Bella, dépêche toi !

Je dévalais les escaliers de la maison de Charlie. Pour la première fois de l'année, le soleil perçait les nuages, illuminant les forêts de la péninsule Olympic. J'embrassais Charlie au passage et fonçais, mon sac sur le dos, hors de la maison. Dehors, Jacob m'attendait, appuyer sur le capot de sa vielle Golf. J'aperçu Alice et Jasper dans une Mercedes noire flambant neuve, garé dans la rue de chez moi. Alice me fit un signe lorsqu'elle m'aperçu.

-J'ai failli attendre, me taquina Jake.

Je lui sautais dans les bras et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras puissant passèrent dans mon dos et me serrèrent plus fort contre son torse.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon amour, lui susurrai-je lorsque nos lèvre se séparèrent.

Son sourire fameux sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Joyeux anniversaire Bella.

Sa voix était grave, suave, pleine de sous entendu. Je me mis à rougir automatiquement.

-Bon, hurla Alice par la fenêtre de la voiture, les amoureux, Esmé et Carlisle ne vont pas attendre des années. Ils pourraient, mais ils ne le feront pas, alors vite.

Jacob lui tira puérilement la langue et me fit entré dans la voiture. Lorsque il se fut assis près de moi, il démarra, sorti de mon allée, puis il suivit la voiture d'Alice jusqu'à la villa des Cullen. celle-ci se dressait au milieu de la foret tel un mirage blanc au milieu du désert. Jacob gara la voiture sur le gazon fraichement tondu et fit le tour de ma voiture en une seconde pour m'ouvrir.

-Bienvenu en enfer, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je t'ai entendu Jacob Black !

Alice se dirigeait vers nous, souriante. Jasper la suivait comme son ombre.

-Tiens toi clébard, des humains sont là ce soir.

Jacob baissa la tête vers Alice. Cote à cote, on remarquait d'avantage la haute taille de Jacob et la taille minuscule d'Alice. L'un paraissait d'autant plus fort, l'autre d'autant plus fragile.

-Prête Bella ? me dit-elle en me tirant par le bras vers la maison.

-Ai-je le choix, rigolai-je.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Jacob nous suivait à un pas. A peine eu-je atteint le porche que la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, me révélant Quil, Embry et Seth. Derrière eux, je distinguait les silhouettes massives des autres Quileutes, et celle de mes amis humains.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Seth fut le premier à me prendre dans ses bras.

-Et bien sur, félicitation pour ton diplôme.

En serrais le plus jeune des Quileutes dans mes bras. Il était la réplique presque parfaite de Jacob plus jeune. Il avait la même naïveté et la même gentillesse dans le regard.

-Hey Seth, prête un peu, dit Quil en m'attirant dans ses bras.

Je remarquais alors que les Quileutes avaient fait u effort vestimentaire. Tous portait une chemise. Embry fut le suivant à me prendre dans ses bras. Il me souleva du sol et me fis tournoyer quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il me reposa sur terre, une grande mai rugueuse et chaude se glissa dans la mienne. Jacob avait pris place près de moi.

Angela et Ben se dégagèrent de la meute pour me félicité tous les deux.

-Nous voilà enfin adulte et dans la vie active, me glissa Angela dans l'oreille. Et peut-être serons nous bientôt accaparé par une vie de famille.

Elle sourit à Jake, pensant qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Lui grimaçait légèrement. Quil et Embry frappèrent dans le dos de Jake pour lui signifier leur soutien, puis éclatèrent de rire. Je me blotti dans ses bras pour le détendre.

Sam et Emil se dégagèrent de la foule pour me serrer dans leur bras à leur tour. Puis je saluait encore quelques amis de la fac, Jared et Paul, le reste de la meute, et enfin, vint le tour de mes hôtes à la peau marmoréenne.

-Joyeux vingt-quatrième anniversaire, Bella.

Esmé me serra dans ses bras froid avec douceur.

Depuis le départ d'Edward, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponds. J'étais parti à la fac, avait fait des études sur l'histoire amérindienne. Je fêtais ce jour là mes vingt-quatre ans. Jacob venait de fêter ses vingt-trois. Nous vivions notre idylle depuis plus de trois ans. Tout était pour le mieux.

Les Cullen avaient du déménager pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais ils revenaient souvent pour me voir. Edward ne me donnait pas de nouvelle et interdisait au membre de sa famille de m'en donné. Je ne pouvais que comprendre son geste et l'accepter.

Carlisle me serra à son tour contre lui.

-Félicitation pour ta licence en Histoire Amérindienne. Je me demande d'où t'es venu cette passion, rigola-t-il.

Je lui redis son sourire. Rosalie passa la tête derrière son « père ». Emmett se détachait de la foule non loin d'elle.

-Bonne anniversaire Bella, me dit-elle.

Une fois la rupture avec son frère avalée, Rosalie était devenu une vraie pate avec moi. Selon ses mots : « Maintenant que tu as pris la bonne décision concernant ton avenir sur cette terre, je n'ai plus de raison de t'en vouloir. »

Emmett me serra à son tour dans ses bras.

-Alors mon Ex frangine, comment ça se passe avec ton loup. Tu ne t'ennuis pas d'un vrai mâle ?

Rosalie lui mis un coup de coude dans les cotes. Jacob eu un sourire et les vannes commencèrent à fuser. Connaissant Emmett et Jacob, j'en avais pour des heures. Je décidais donc de me rendre au buffet. Avec un peu de chance, les loups n'auraient pas encore tout mangé.

-Salut Bella.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Leah. Je restais bouche bée. Elle portait une robe légère et blanche. Je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude de la voir ainsi.

-Waw Leah ! me contentais-je de dire.

-Tiens, tu tire tes répliques du même endroit que Quil et Embry ?

Je ris. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au buffet et pris un verre de ponch avec moi.

-Comment ça ce passe dans la meute ?

Elle fixa un point de la baie vitré des Cullen.

-Bien. En quatre ans j'ai appris à contrôler mes pensées pour ne pas en faire profiter tout le monde.

J'eu un sourire crispé. Avant que Sam s'imprègne d'Emily, lui et Leah sortait ensemble. C'était l'amour parfait. Elle avait du apprendre à faire avec et pour cela c'était éloigné du jeune couple. Mais le jour où Leah avait intégré la meute, non seulement elle avait dû se retrouver 7/7 jours avec Sam, mais en plus se dernier captait ses pensées lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux transformé.

J'avais de la peine pour elle. Je comprenais sa douleur. Leah me souris doucement. Avec le temps, son humeur maussade c'était arrangé. Elle était plus ouverte, plus souriante. Mais lorsqu'elle était seule, elle y repensait encore et encore. Je le savais parce qu'elle me l'avais dit.

Jacob se glissa derrière moi et me serra contre lui. Je ne pu réprimer mon sourire.

-Si on filais en douce, susurra Jacob.

Je me tournais vers lui, l'interrogeais du regard. Ses yeux étaient plein de tendresse, d'amour, et de désir.

-Alice…tentais-je.

-Alice ne verra rien avec tous ses loups. Et puis…C'est ton anniversaire.

Ses dents titillèrent mon loge, détruisant mes derniers scrupules. Je laissais Jake me tirer hors de la maison, sous le rire de Leah. Mais notre fuite fut vite stoppée.

-Où allez vous donc ainsi, demanda Esmé en me barrant la route.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. J'aurais pu tenir tête à Alice, juste pour la forme, mais Esmé était la mère parfaite incarné, et la voir me donnait mauvaise conscience. Jacob du le sentir car il soupira bruyamment.

-Nulle part, plus maintenant.

Esmé me souris. Des fossettes se creusèrent sur ses joues, finissant d'achever notre rébellion dans l'œuf. Elle me pris par la main, m'arrachant à Jacob, et me jetant dans les bras d'Alice.

*

* *

Trois heures plus tard, tous les humains avaient plier baguage. Il ne restait que les Cullen et les Quileutes. Seth discutait joyeusement avec Carlisle, tendis que les autres vampires restaient entre eux, les Quileutes faisant de même.

Malgré la trêve et l'amitié nait entre les Cullen et les Quileutes, les relations restaient tendu. Les vielles habitude ont la vie dure…

Sam et Emily quittèrent la maison les premiers, puis ce fut le tour de Jared, Leah et Paul. Il ne restait plus que Seth Quil et Embry quand Jacob se décida à tenter sa chance.

Il alla serrer la main de Carlisle et des autre membre du clan Cullen puis m'arracha au griffe d'Alice.

-Tu l'aura pour toi toute la journée demain, laisse la moi ce soir, se défendit-il.

Alice trépigna, mais fini par lâcher prise. Elle nous regarda partir, l'air mécontente.

Sur le chemin du retour, ni Jacob ni moi ne prononçâmes un mot. Il se contentait de poser sa main sur ma jambe et de fixer la route devant lui. Depuis peu, Jacob avait ouvert sa propre affaire. Son garage est le seul de la réserve et mache bien, principalement parce qu'il ne fais pas payer une fortune pour une petite vérification. Il avait profité de sa notoriété et de l'argent qu'elle lui raportait pour ce payer un cottage au bort de l'eau. Lorsqu'il se gara devant, je me senti enfin chez moi.

C'était une maison modeste en pierre sombre. Elle semblait se fondre avec la falaise et la forêt environnante. Elle était un peu plus grande que la maison de Billy.

Jacob me fit descendre de la voiture et m'aida à porté mon sac. Il nous fit entré tout les deux dans la maison. J'inspirais un grand coup en passant la porte. Nous débouchâmes sur un salon presque entièrement blanc, mis à part quelques touche de couleur sable comme les coussins du canapé et le tapis. Sur le mur s'étalaient des photos de la meute, et d'autre de nous. J'avais pris la plupart de ses photos. C'était devenu une sorte de passion. Sur une commode dans l'entrait, je trouvais mes deux préféré. La première était une photographie de Jacob en train de réparé une voiture en salle état. Il avait du cambouis partout et on voyais une clef à molette dans sa main droite tandis que la gauche s'appuyait sur les rebords du capot. La seconde nous montrait lui et moi, au bord de l'eau, sur la plage de la Push. Il me portait dans des bras. Nous riions tout deux. La lumière du soleil donnait des aspect de rêve à cette image. Je restais un moment à les observer si bien que lorsque je levais enfin les yeux, Jacob avait déjà déposé mon sac dans sa chambre. Il était revenu se placer dans mon dos.

-Viens te coucher mon amour.

Sa voix me caressa comme du velours. Des muscles de mon ventre de contractèrent. Je prenais alors conscience que nous étions seul dans cette maison, et que son corps affreusement sexy se trouvait juste derrière moi. Il tendit la main et frôla mon cou de ses doigts. Je frissonnais à son contact.

Mon départ à la fac avait agrandit le désir entre nous, déjà incroyablement grand. Il me poussa à me retourner et à le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange dans le noir. Il me poussa à reculer contre le mur. Lorsque je fus bloquer, il posa ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage. Ses lèvres se firent tendre sur les miennes. Je lui rendais son baisé avec ardeur. Son souffle chaud caressait ma peau des que nos lèvres se séparaient. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi, ses yeux me fixaient comme un prédateur fixe sa proie. Il me souleva dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à la chambre où ous devions finir la nuit, seul, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	23. Grande Nouvelle

**Lolinette : AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Tu as tellement raison, mais le problème du clonage, c'est qu'il faut attendre qu'il grandisse. Ayant 17 ans comme lui, je me contenterais d'un bon vieux enlèvement. Oh et ne t'inquiète pas pour la folie, je suis assez atteinte pour presque tout prendre au second degré. Pour Taylor Lautner, j'ai vu quelques vidéo de lui assez perso (le genre que les ados de tous poil publie pour faire marré leur potes) et il a l'air assez cool et marrant. Enfin un acteur pas trop prise de tête !**

**Comme d'habitude, merci à Galswinthe et à Lunita01 pour leurs encouragements et leur compliments.**

**Je sais que le chapitre est un peu court, mais concidéré leur comme un prélude à une nouvelle vie...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

.

**_P.O.V Jacob BLACK_**

J'avais oublié de fermer les volet la nuit dernière si bien que ce furent les rayons du soleil qui me tirèrent des bras de Morphée (ou plutôt des bras de Bella). C'était bien ma veine. Pour une fois que Forks et la Push ne sont pas noyés sous l'averse, j'oublis de fermer les volets.

Comme je m'agitais, Bella émit un grognement. Je bloquais tout mes muscles pour ne pas la réveiller d'avantage. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient étendu autour de son visage. Elle avait posé sa tête sur mon torse et son souffle caressait ma peau dés qu'elle expirait. J'humais son parfum à plein poumons. Elle sentais le freesia et le lilas. Je remarquait aussi une odeur de parfum. Celui qu'Alice lui avait offert à Noël dernier.

Sa peau blanche se détachait sur la mienne. Sa main si petite et fine était posé sur ma poitrine. Elle s'agitais légèrement, signe qu'elle rêvait encore.

Je connaissais chacun de ses gestes, de ses regards. Je l'avais apprise par cœur ses quatre dernières années, depuis le jour où elle avait fais irruption dans mon garage avec deux bécanes en ruines. Depuis ce jour, mon cœur lui appartenais. Elle murmura dans son sommeil. C'était mon nom qu'elle murmurait. Je ne pus réprimer mon sourire. Je l'aimais depuis le premier jour, mais son amour à elle, j'avais du me battre comme un beau diable pour l'obtenir. Et maintenant que je savais que j'avais gagné, j'étais plein de fierté et de joie. J'avais l'impression de planer, d'être sous ecstasy depuis trois ans et les seuls moment où je redescendais était ceux où je la savais loin de moi. Elle était ma drogue, mon oxygène.

Enfin ses paupières se soulevèrent. Elles papillonnèrent un moment, provoquant l'augmentation de mon rythme cardiaque. Enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. J'eu l'impression qu'on allumais enfin la lumière. C'était comme si son regard était ma seule lumière.

-Bonjour, susurrais-je à son oreille.

Elle eu un sourire et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Je les caressais du bout des doigts. Puis je caressais sa lèvre avec mon pouce. Elle l'embrassa doucement et se blotti encore un peu plus contre moi. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer notre étreinte. Mon ouïe me poussa à rompre notre câlin.

-Bella, tu as de la visite.

Elle me regarda avec étonnement.

-Alice Cullen est dehors. Je sens son épouvantable odeur d'ici.

Je fronçais le nez pour illustrer mes dires. Elle souris et me donna un léger coup sur le ventre. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, les draps tombèrent le long de son corps, dévoilant ses seins, son ventre, et la totalité de son dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher pour y déposer un baisé. Je la senti tressaillir mais elle se leva comme si de rien était et s'habilla. Elle enfila juste un shorty en coton et ma chemise de la veille.

Je restais allongé, les yeux rivé au plafond. J'écoutais avec attention les bruit autour de moi. Les pas de Bella résonnèrent jusqu'à la porte.

-Bonjour Alice. Que fais-tu là de si bonne heure ?

-Bonjour Bella, Jake est avec toi?

-Oui mais pour…?

Je dressais l'oreille. Un bruit de papier, une lettre peut-être. Le pouls accéléra. Je me redressais, prêt à foncer au moindre danger. Bella se contenta de déglutir bruyamment.

-Tu es sur ? Je sais que depuis que je suis avec Jake, tu me capte mal, alors en es-tu sure ?

Alice dut se contenter d'acquiescer car je ne l'entendis pas parler. A la réflexion, elle ne respirais même pas.

-Merci Alice.

Encore ce bruit de papier. Puis l'odeur des sangsues s'estompa. Au bout d'une minute entière les pas de Bella résonnèrent dans le sens inverse. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, j'étais assis sur le lit, prêt à bondir en cas de danger. Elle tenta de me sourir, mais je lisais de la gêne et de la peur dans ses yeux.

-Bella que ce passe-t-il ?

Elle traversa la pièce et s'assis près de moi.

**_P.O.V. Bella SWAN_**

Jacob me fixait, l'air inquiet. Il scrutait la pièce à la recherche d'ennemis. Si seulement il avait su que la personne dont j'avais peur à cet instant, c'était lui. J'avais peur de sa réaction, peur de vivre une discutions que nous évitions depuis des années.

Si cette peur n'avait pas été si pesante, j'aurais hurlé de joie. La nouvelle qu'Alice venait de me communiquer était en soit merveilleuse et inattendue. Mais elle inquiétait Jacob depuis longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais appris que j'étais tombé enceinte. Lorsque votre meilleur amie est médium, ça vous économise des semaines d'attente et un test de grossesse couteux et parfois faux. L'espace d'une seconde, j'avais espéré pourtant qu'elle se trompait. Je voulais que son incapacité à voir les loups la rendent déficiente.

Jacob ne me quitterait jamais, et il élèverait avec moi notre enfant dans l'amour. Mais les regrets étaient à prévoir. Nous étions encore jeune, et je venais à peine de finir mes études. Je ne voulais pas qu'il est de regret. Je voulais son bonheur avant même le mien. Même contre le mien.

J'inspirai par le nez et soufflai par le nez. Je sentais ma tête tourné peu à peu, de plus en plus vite. J'hyper ventilais sans m'en rendre compte. Jacob m'attira a lui et me serra dans ses bras, désemparé.

-Bella, pitié, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu me fais peur.

Je levais la tête et croyais ses yeux. Ils étaient plein de peur.

-Jacob, murmurais.

Je haussais les sourcils. Ma voix était toute petit, craintive.

-Jacob, je…je suis enceinte.

L'espace de quelques minute, Jacob ne bougea plus un cil. J'aurais voulu me redresser pour voir son visage, mais j'avais peur de ne pas aimer ce que je lirais dessus. Il était si immobile que je ne le sentais même plus respirer.

**_P.O.V. Jacob BLACK_**

Le monde se modifia autour de moi. Une peur puissante m'envahi, bloquant tout mes muscles. Avait-elle bien dit qu'elle était enceinte ? J'aurais voulu avoir mal entendu.

L'espace d'une minute, mo cerveau fit le tour de la question. J'aimais Bella, plus que ma vie. Elle et moi resterions ensemble pour toujours, et les enfants étaient la suite logique à tout cela. Alors pourquoi avais-je si peur ?

Il n'y avait pas qu'une réponse à ma question, mais toute me semblaient erronées. D'abord, c'était parce que j'étais jeune. A vingt-trois ans, je n'avais pas en tête l'idée de me casé, de fondé une famille. Pourtant, j'était prés à emménagé avec Bella, et je voulais vivre le restant de mes jours avec elle. J'avais aussi peur de la partagé. Un enfant me volerais une parti de l'attention qui m'était consacré et je n'était pas sur de vouloir partagé. Pourtant, la voir porter « mes » enfants, c'était l'aboutissement de tout !

Une autre solution s'immisça dans ma tête. C'était de moi que j'avais peur. Encore aujourd'hui, lorsque je voyais Emily, j'avais peur de reproduire se schéma avec Bella. Mais un bébé vulnérable…

Bella s'agita dans mes bras. Mon absence de réaction la rendais nerveuse. Je baissais la tête et croisais son regard. Ce que j'y lu détruisit mes peurs instantanément. Ses yeux étaient plein d'amour et de bonheur, malgré la réserve qu'elle tentais d'afficher. Bella voulais cette enfant, elle voulais « notre » enfant. Une vague de bonheur me submergea. Je plongeais sur ses lèvres pour lui faire partagé.

Au début de notre baisé, elle était si étonné qu'elle n'y répondit pas. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour s'en remettre. Lorsqu'enfin elle comprit que je lui témoignais mon amour et ma joie, elle m'embrassa fougueusement. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je dus mettre un terme à notre baisé pour calmé ses pleurs.


	24. Double Problème

**Voilà mon dernier chapitre de l'année ! Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne année et mes meilleurs vœux (plein d'amour, de joie et bonheur, et plains de reviews !)**

**Je suis heureuse que le coup du bébé ai plus, et je compte bien ne pas m'arrêter là ! Les surprise vont s'enchainer !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS : Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts en ce moment, mais j'ai peu de temps pour les écrire alors je vais au plus vite.**

**Bonne ANNEE !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**P.O.V Bella SWAN**_

-Bella, tu es prête ?

Je me levais en m'appuyant au rebord du canapé. Rosalie apparu à mes cotés pour me soutenir. Depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, elle était d'une gentillesse et d'un secours sans borne.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Alice m'avait annoncé la grande nouvelle. Carlisle avait insister pour rester sur Forks avec les Cullen et me servir de médecin personnel. J'avais accepter sans problème. Carlisle était l'homme le plus compétant de ma connaissance. Même Jake avait accepter sans problème.

Jacob et moi avions emménagé ensemble. Nous commencions à parler mariage, mais je refuser de me marier enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Il faudrait attendre un peu. Alice me soutenait à cent pour cent.

-Comment veux-tu que je trouve une robe pour femme enceinte qui ne ressemble pas à un sac à patate, avait-elle dit.

Lorsque nous l'avions appris à Charlie, ce dernier c'était mis à reniflé et avait serrer chaudement la main de Jake. Puis il nous avait mis à la porte, prétextant un travail urgent à faire. Jake m'avait avouer l'avoir entendu pleurer et rie en même temps.

Les larmes et les rire étaient mon lot quotidien. Lorsque les hormones vous rattrape, ça peux faire mal. Alice surveillait tant bien que mal ma grossesse. Malgré la présence de Jake, elle essayais de prévoir les problèmes qui pourrait s'immiscé dans l'accouchement, ou le reste. La naissance était prévu pour fin mai début juin. D'après elle, c'était plus vers fin mai.

Ce matin là, elle m'avait tiré du lit à sept heure, marmonnant que quelques chose clochait dans ses visions. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer le sexe du bébé. Aussi me poussa-t-elle à faire une écographie.

-Alice, je ne veux pas savoir. Et puis, ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour connaitre le sexe de l'enfant ?

Elle n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de marmonner que c'était bizarre. Carlisle me mena à la chambre d'Edward. Depuis son départ, Carlisle n'avait pas su quoi e faire, mais a l'annonce de ma grossesse, il l'avait changé en salle d'examen et voulais la transformé en salle d'accouchement. J'hésitais encore à accepter. J'aurais voulu être prise en charge dans un hôpital, mais Carlisle avait soulevé un point important.

-Ce bébé sera l'enfant d'une jeune femme très puissante et du plus grand loup qu'est jamais porter la tribu des Quileutes. On ne sais jamais ce qui peux ce produire.

-Lorsque je suis venu au monde, il n'y a pas eu de problème, avait répondu Jake.

Ce jour là, Billy nous accompagnait.

-Ca n'est pas tout à fait vrai, avait-il chuchoter.

Toute la pièce c'était tourné vers lui, abasourdi. Il surveillait la grossesse avec un œil de lynx. Cela m'avais paru bizarre, mais en temps que grand père, je 'avais pas protester. Maintenant, je prenais sa présence comme la surveillance du chef Quileute plutôt que comme celle du grand père paternel.

-Que voulais vous dire Billy ?

-Nous savions que Jake serrait un garçon. Il était fort probable qu'il est le gêne du loup. Nous n'avons pas pris le risque qu'il naisse à l'hôpital. Il est né chez nous, sous la surveillance du vieux Quil Ataera et de Sue Clearwater qui était encore infirmière à l'époque.

Sue, infirmière ? J'en apprenais tout les jours.

-Ta température était de 43°C à la naissance. Pour un nourrisson normal, c'est la mort assuré. Mais tu est un loup. C'était juste la confirmation de ce que je pensais.

Jake se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même. Je le sentais tendu.

Bref, ma grossesse allais de rebondissement en rebondissement, comme ma vie elle-même. Carlisle m'alongea sur la table d'examen. Il me fis remonter mon t-shir le long de mon ventre et apporta la crème et l'appareil. Comme tout les médecins, il me mit en garde contre la température du produit, puis posa l'appareil sur mon ventre gonflé. Les première seconde, je tentait de regarder l'écran, mais je ne voyais rien de plus qu'un amas de tache sombre. Je m'allongeais donc et patientais.

-Alice, tu vois ce que je vois ?

Je redressais la tête. Alice s'était pencher sur l'épaule de Carlisle et fronçait les sourcils en fixant l'écran.

-Voilà qui expliquerait tout.

-Quoi? demandais apeuré. Le bébé va bien ? Carlisle ?

Carlisle se tourna vers moi et me servis son plus beau sourire.

-Félicitation Bella, vous aller avoir des jumeaux !

La nouvelle fis mouche. Je me réveillais quinze minute plus tard toujours sur la table d'examen. Je sentais la paume brulante de Jake sur ma main et celle glacé de Carlisle sur mon front.

-Bella, tu m'entends, demanda Jake.

Je battais des paupières pour toute réponse. Des jumeaux ! J'avais déjà peur d'avoir un enfant, mais comment gérerais-je ça avec deux !?

-Bella ?

C'était la voix d'Alice.

Je tentais de me redressé mais deux mains de température complètement différente m'arrêtèrent.

-Doucement Bella, murmura Carlisle. Tu es enceinte, ne l'oublis pas. En force pas trop.

J'acquiesçai et laissai Jake me soulever pour m'assoir. Autour de moi, les Cullen c'était regroupé. Rosalie m'affichait un sourire plein de bonheur par procuration. Emmett me souriait avec son habituelle bonne humeur. Alice et Jasper me fixaient, inquiet. Seule Esmé 'était pas présente.

-Où est Esmé, demandais-je par réflexe.

Rosalie sourit d'avantage.

-Elle est parti faire des emplette maintenant qu'elle connait le sexe du bébé, enfin, des bébés.

J'eu un sourire crispé. Connaissant l'extravagance des Cullen, le prix de leur cadeau dépasserais celui de notre maison à Jake et à moi.

-Tu as entendu ça Jacob. Deux !

Jacob me servis son sourire qui me faisait fondre.

-On y a pas été de main morte.

La totalité de la pièce parti dans un fou rire, celui d'Emmett surplombant celui des autres. Une tension énorme planais entre moi et Jacob. Nous avions peur de nous planté. Je le lisais dans ses yeux autant qu'il pouvait le lire dans les miens. Nous avions encore six mois avant la naissance des jumeaux, mais nous ne les verrions pas passé.

Noël passa à une vitesse surnaturel. Nous le passâmes pour le réveillon avec Sam, Emily, mon père et la meute, et pour le lendemain de Noël chez les Cullen. Chacun d'eux nous félicitais pour la nouvelle. Seth me suppliait de le choisir comme parrain. Quil et Embry ne cessaient de me jeter un mot la dessus également. Mais nos choix étaient déjà fait. Jake voulait que notre fils sois soutenu lorsqu'il deviendrais à son tour un loup. Ainsi choisit-il Sam comme parrain. Je voulais qu'Alice soit sa marraine, et à peine Jacob avait-il accepter qu'Alice se rua chez moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Pour notre fille, nous hésitâmes plus longtemps. Nous finîmes par nous mettre d'accord pour choisir Leah et Jasper. Cela les surpris tellement tout les deux qu'ils restèrent sans voix lorsque nous leur annoncions.

Seth était si déçu que je du lui promettre que si nous avions un autre enfant, il serait en tête de liste. Jake et moi nous regardâmes un moment et nous sûmes que deux enfants nous suffiraient pour quelques années.

Après Noel, le printemps sembla se ruer sur Forks. Lorsque les premiers jours de Mai arrivèrent, Jacob et moi commençâmes à paniquer. Esmé et Alice avaient acheter tout ce qu'il est possible de trouver pour des nouveaux nés et insistèrent pour redécorer la chambre des enfants. Elles nous mirent à la porte pour toute une journée pour effectuer leur travail.

A notre retour, Alice et Esmé nous guidèrent, les yeux bandés, jusqu'à leur « chef d'œuvre ». La pièce était peinte entièrement en blanche. Elles avaient posé de la moquette couleur crème sur le sol. Il y avait sur les cotés au fond de la pièce deux lits à barreaux en bois, peint en blanc, et près de la porte, une petite table pour langer. Sur les murs étaient peint une fresque représentant des loups Quileutes et le décor de la Push. Les dessins étaient d'une ressemblance presque magique. On pouvait également noté dans la fresque la présence des Cullen.

-Je n'est pas peint Edward, précisa Alice. Je ne lui trouve pas sa place dans ce nouveau tableau.

Ou dans cette nouvelle vie, pensais-je.


	25. S'accepter

**D'abord, bonne année à toutes et à tous ! Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews et appréci mon travail. Je suis mon régulière qu'au début, jais je vais tenter malgré la rentré scolaire de poster un chapitre par jours. Faite que je m'y tienne !**

**Merci à lunita01, lolinette et Galswinthe pour leur message et gros bisous à vous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année, espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

.

La date de l'accouchement approchait à grand pas. Jacob devenait de plus en plus tendu. Il tournait en rond dans la maison, comme un animal en cage, puis fonçait vers la forêt, toujours à la même heure de la journée, y passait vingt minutes puis revenait toujours aussi stressé.

A la veille de la date prévu par Alice, il passait son temps à grogner.

-Du calme mon chéri, le rassurais-je pour la millième fois de la journée.

Il me lança le même sourire crispé pour tenté de me faire croire à son calme que les mille autre fois puis repris son travail. J'étais trop épuisé et énorme pour faire le ménage et toute autre corvée habituelle. Jake était un ange à ce sujet. Il ne me laissait toucher à rien qui ressemble de près où de loin à un instrument ménagé. Il avait même préparé ma valise, mais avait du s'y reprendre à trois fois pour qu'elle contienne tout ce qui me serais nécessaire.

-C'est l'heure, souffla-t-il.

Je savais qu'il attendait ça avec une impatience mêlé de crainte. Dehors, les pas de Sam et d'Alice se firent entendre. La sonnerie de la porte d'entré retentit. Jacob alla ouvrir à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il était si stressé qu'il ne pouvait même plus contrôlé ses muscles. Je ne me plaignais cependant pas qu'il se défoule en courant ou en agissant avec la force et la vitesse des loups. Je savais que s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne tiendrait pas le choc.

Depuis que mon ventre commençait à ce remarquer, Jake n'osait plus me toucher. Sa prise de conscience enflait en même temps que mon ventre et la peur de ne pas réussir à ce contrôler le paralysais. C'est à peine si je réussissais à me blottir contre lui la nuit.

Plusieurs fois je me réveillais seul dans mon lit. Lui, dormait la bouche ouvert sur un fauteuil dans le fond de la chambre. Généralement, cela suffisait à me faire éclaté en sanglot et Jake se réveillait effrayé. Il revenait vers moi, presque à contre cœur. Alice le morigénait souvent à ce sujet. Elle lui hurlait dessus pendant plusieurs heures, le tenant pour responsable de mes crises de larmes. Lui restait stoïque, ne répondant pas. Il s'en voulait, je le savais. C'est pour cela que j'interdisais à Alice de le réprimander.

-C'est l'heure d'aller les enfants, dit Alice en entrant dans la pièce, un immense sourire au lèvres.

Le parrain et la marraine de notre fils avaient tenu à nous escorter jusqu'à la villa des Cullen. Mes enfants resserraient les liens entre nos familles.

Jacob ramassa ma valise en soupirant et suivit Sam vers la voiture. Alice m'aida à me relever et le soutint jusqu'à la Mercedes de Carlisle. Les contractions avaient commencé depuis plusieurs heures, mais je ne devait perdre les eau que lorsque je franchirais le seuil de la maison des Cullen. Alice avait interdit au loup d'approcher de la maison. Même Sam et Jake devaient attendre dehors, devant la porte.

-Comment pourras-tu voir mon fils, lui avais-je demander lorsqu'elle nous avait annoncé que Jake serait interdit d'accès à la salle d'accouchement.

-Il n'aura pas encore muté, je peux voir les Quileutes jusqu'à ce que leur gêne se réveille.

*

* *

Dans la voiture régnait un silence de mort. Je percevais le ronronnement du moteur. Alice fixait la route avec attention. Je savais que par delà sa vision, elle fixait mon futur, celui de mes enfants.

Sam était assis sur le siège passager, près d'elle. Il fixait la route avec la même insistance qu'Alice. Près de moi, je sentais la chaleur de Jake. Il était recroquevillé contre sa fêetre et fixait la forêt qui défilait devant les vitres avec un air désespéré. Je ne pu retenir les larmes qui coulait le long de mes joue.

-Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Une main chaude se posa sur ma cuisse, me faisant sursauter. Je pleurais de plus belle.

Ca n'était pas Jake qui me réconfortait, mais Sam. Je savais que l'Alpha réprimandait souvent mon fiancé pour son comportement stupide et blessant. Alice me fixait par le biais du rétrovisaeur.

-N'est pas peur, tout va bien aller.

Je me blotti contre la portière. Jake me fixait comme si je lui faisait peur. Son expression transforma mes larmes silencieuses en véritable crise d'hystérie. Alice paniqua légèrement mais se ressaisi. Sam se tourna vers Jake et le fixa une seconde. Se dernier dégluti difficilement. Il se laissa glissé jusqu'à moi, mais lorsqu'il tendit sa main pour me toucher, je hurlais de plus belle. J'avais si mal au cœur que mes contraction était de la rigolade à coté. Je me sentais délaissée, abandonnée, et pire, je commençais vraiment à pensé que Jake ne m'aimait plus.

Jamais je ne lui avait forcé la main. J'avais tout abandonné pour lui, mais lorsque je lui avais annoncé que j'étais enceinte, une si grande peur m'avais prise…

J'avais peur que privé Jacob de sa liberté ne l'éloigne de moi, et à présent, je pensais vraiment que c'était vrai.

-Tu m'as promis, hurlais-je pitoyablement. Tu m'as promis !

Le visage de Jacob se décomposa sous mes yeux. Mes mots le blessaient au plus profond de son ame, mais je m'en moquais. S'il ne m'aimais plus, je voulais lui rappeler le quel de nous deux avaient poussé l'autre dans cette situation.

-Bella, murmura-t-il.

-Tu m'as promis ! Tu es un menteur Jacob, un menteur !

Un douleur me pris au ventre. J'étouffais un gémissement.

-Bella !

Jake se rapprocha de moi rapidement. Sa main se posa sur mon front. Je n'avais plus la force de hurler ni même de lutter contre lui. La douleur était trop forte.

-Alice ? appela-t-il.

-Apparemment, elle va accoucher plus tôt que prévu.

Je senti un liquide me couler sur les cuisses. Je perdais les eaux. Jacob me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Respire, ordonna-t-il.

J'obtempérais. Sue m'avais donné quelques cours prénataux. Assez pour connaitre la respiration du chien et quelques autres trucs pour se calmer lors du grand moment. Peu à peu, la douleur diminua. Elle ne disparu pas cependant.

Enfin Alice tourna dans l'allé des Cullen. Elle accéléra et en quelques secondes, nous fûmes devant le porche. Carlisle sorti en trombe de la maison. Il ouvrit si vite la portière que je ne le vit même pas.

-Alice, prépare avec Rosalie la salle d'accouchement et attendez toutes les deux derrière la porte. Si tu vois quelques choses, parle, mais sinon, ne rentre surtout pas et retiens ta respiration. Je ne veux pas de problème à cause du sang.

Alice acquiesça et disparu de mon champs de vision. La douleur repris peu à peu le dessus, me forçant à serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir.

**_P.O.V. Jacob BLACK_**

Carlisle emmena avec lui Bella. Je restais près de la voiture, incapable de faire un pas. Trop d'émotion en même temps. D'abord, j'allais être papa ! Ca n'arrive pas tout les jours et c'était la première fois. Ca peu paraître bête à dire, mais ça jouait un grand rôle dans mon malaise.

Ensuite, les larmes et les paroles de Bella me restaient dans la tête comme une rengaine dont on arrive pas à se défaire. Elle m'avais jeter ma promesse à la figure. Sans doute avais-je été plus horrible ses derniers temps que je le pensais.

J'étais si stressé et si inquiet que je me battais sans cesse contre le loup en moi. Je ne pouvais pas toucher Bella sans pété un plomb. A chaque fois, j'étais si submergé par mes sentiments que je faisais tout pour me dégager. J'avais peur de la blesser, voir pire. Mais par ma froideur et mon éloignement, je la faisais souffrir. Ca me tuais littéralement.

Sam me fixait de son regard inquisiteur. Ses derniers temps, il me faisait sans cesse la morale vis-à-vis de mon comportement. En réalité, tout les membres de la meute me faisaient la morale. Mais Leah me hurlait dessus régulièrement.

-Jacob.

Sam s'approcha de moi et planta son regard dur dans le mien. Je me recroquevillais légèrement sur moi-même.

-Tu mériterais que je jette la meute à tes trousse pour te couper le jarret. Te rends tu compte de la façon dont tu traite Bella ?

La colère monta en moi. Comment hosait-il me faire la morale après la blessure qu'il avait infligé à Leah ? Quel hypocrisie.

-Jacob, tu vas être père ! Deviens adulte !

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien. J'y faisais passer toute la haine que j'avais en moi, mais je ne lui arrachais même pas un haussement de sourcil.

-comment suis-je sensé me comporter, ô Alpha ? Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, mais c'est hors de mes capacités. Qu'arrivera-t-il si jamais je la blesse, ou pire ?

Un éclair de douleur passa sur ses traits. Il était le mieux placer de mes frères pour comprendre ma peur. Jamais il ne se pardonnerais d'avoir blessé Emily.

-Jake, murmura-t-il. Tu dois accepter la bête en toi. Sinon, jamais tu ne pourra la contrôler.

Je restais un moment sans rien dire, figé dans la véracité de ses propos. Je savais que je devais m'accepter, mais j'ignorais comment faire. Sam du lire mes interrogation.

-Transforme toi et va faire un tour. Reste un moment sous ta forme de loup. Ignore tes frères, cours et laisse toi emporter par le loup en toi.

Je le regardais un moment sans réagir. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, je réalisais que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Cela ne pouvais pas faire de mal d'essayer.

J'ôtais donc mon t-shirt, mes jeans et mes chaussures. Depuis quelques années, j'ai compris que les métamorphe et les chaussettes ne font pas bon ménage. Enlevant le dernier rempart de ma nudité, je le lançais sur le reste de mes vêtements et fonçais à travers la forêt. Alors que je bondissais, je senti la chaleur m'envelopper. Mes muscles, mes os, ma peau, semblaient fondre et se couler de manière à former une nouvelle enveloppe. Lorsque je touchais je sol, ça n'était pas sur mes pieds, mais sur quatre pattes de loup. Je repris ma course. Mes muscles se tendirent de manière agréable et ma course devint presque effréné. Je courais pour échapper à moi-même, à ce que j'étais en train de devenir. Ce que j'avais redouté toute ses années était en train de se produire. Je me perdais.

_C'est pas vrai mon frère, tu est juste sur les nerfs. Jamais Bella ne te laisserais te perdre. _(Quil)

_Et nous non plus_. (Embry)

_Tu es bien le seul d'entre nous à t'inquiété autant. Nous avons accepter Jake, alors pourquoi pas toi? _(Jared)

Parce que je ne veux pas être un monstre !

J'entendais les pas de mes frères dans ma tête. Le bruit mou de leur course calmait mes nerfs, mais les entendre dans ma tête me rendais dingue.

_Comme nous tous. _(Leah)

Les autres voix se turent une seconde. Depuis que Leah faisait parti de la meute, tout été devenu beaucoup plus compliquer. D'abord, partagé les pensées de l'ex de Sam n'était pas des plus agréable, surtout vu la façon dont-ils se sont quitté. Ensuite, une femme dans une bade de mecs, surtout si elle n'y a pas été invité, ca crée des tentions.

_Ca va Jake, pas la peine de te prendre la tête sur mon cas, c'est de toi qu'on parle !_

Je grognais et accélérais.

_Jake, accepte toi ! Tu ne te perdra jamais, tu es le meilleur d'entre nous ! _(Leah)

Je failli m'étaler de tout mon long. Jamais je n'avais entendu Leah complimenter qui que ce soit.

_Ne t'y habitus pas trop. _(toujours Leah)

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Quesque ca t'apporte ?_

_Tu es le père de ma futur filleule. Tu es mon ami, tu es mon frère. Et je ne te laisserais pas blesser Bella parce que tu n'as pas le courage de t'assumer._

En réalité, elle avais été plus vulgaire. Mais dans l'ensemble, le message restait intact.

Je réalisais alors qu'ils avaient raison. Depuis le début, j'avais mis tant de force à combattre ce que j'étais que j'avais tout retardé, à commencer par ma première transformation. Et maintenant, j'étais le seul dont la peur de devenir un monstre pourrissait la vie. Tous avaient acceptés ce qu'ils étaient, et tous étaient heureux dans leur vie. Aucun n'avait blessé quiconque par accident, parce qu'ils savaient se contrôler. Et moi aussi. J'en été capable.

_Enfin il comprend !_ (Quil)

Une colère énorme contre moi-même me submergea. J'avais blessé Bella à cause de ma bêtise. J'étais un chien (et pas seulement du point de vu métamorphique).

_Va la retrouver._ (Embry)

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'avaient ramener à la Push. Je fis demi tour et fonçais aussi vif que l'éclair vers la villa. Lorsque j'émergeais d'entre les arbres, Sam était appuyé contre la voiture des Cullen. Il me regarda m'avancer en silence.

-Félicitation.

Je pensais qu'il me parlait de mon acceptation, mais Alice apparu à ses cotés.

-Ca y Jake, tu es papa !


	26. Attraction

**Merci pour tout ses compliments pour mon dernier chapitre. Je poste celui là peu de temps après. Quand je suis lancée, je m'arrête plus.**

**SuperGirl971 : Te voila de retour parmis nous ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Jake, je vais je torturer pour qu'il se face pardonner (gnac gnac gnac). Il se tiendra à carreau !  
****Galswinthe : Bonne année à toi aussi, je te souhaite tout mes voeux de bonheur et de réussite, puisse ton année être pleine de joie !  
****Lunita01 :** **Je suis heureuse que les sentiments que j'essaye de faire apparaitre sois si bien persu. Je te souhaite une bonne année et mes meilleurs voeux  
****Lolinette : Tu sera ravi d'aprendre qu'en tant que marraine de la fille de Jake et Bella, Leah apparaitre plus souvent comme son frère, mais je n'en dis pas plus, sa gacherais la surprise.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**.**

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**P.O.V. Jacob BLACK**_

Je restais un moment sans réagir. Lorsqu'enfin mon cerveau réagit, je me retransformais. J'attrapais mes vêtements qui gisaient toujours sur le sol et m'habillais prestement. Sam m'observait du coin de l'œil. Il devait s'inquiété du résultat de ma course.

-Ca va Sam, ca va.

Il haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Déjà Alice filait vers la maison de sa démarche dansante. Je la suivit rapidement. J'avais une boule dans l'estomac, mais cette fois, elle n'était pas du à la peur. C'était de la nervosité, de l'impatience. J'étais papa !

A l'odeur des sangsue se mêlaient celle du sang, de la sueur et du liquide amniotique. Je suivis Alice dans les escaliers. Sam fermait la marche. Dehors, un concert de hurlement me stoppa dans mon avancée. Les loups fêtaient la naissance des descendants de Ephraïm Black.

-Ton père arrive, ainsi que Charlie, m'appris Sam. Leah et d'autre membre de la meute partent se changer et viendrons ensuite pour voir tes enfants.

Une chaleur m'envahi. J'étais heureux. Depuis plusieurs semaines, je ne pensais plus cela possible.

Carlisle attendait en haut des marches, devant la salle d'accouchement. Il portait une blouse blanche et des gants chirurgicaux. Lorsqu'il me vit, son visage parfait se fendit d'un immense sourire.

-Félicitation, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Tu es le papa de deux magnifiques enfants.

Je ne pus prononcer un mot. J'étais encore sous le choque. Il m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa rentré avant lui. Bella était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle rayonnait. Mon cœur se serra. Jamais je ne l'avais vu plus belle qu'aujourd'hui. Elle tenais dans ses bras un tas de couverture bleu. Il me fallu un moment pour comprendre que c'était notre fils.

La pièce autour de moi sembla disparaitre, entrainant avec elle la totalité de ses occupants. Je ne voyais plus que Bella et mon fils. Un mouvement attira mon attention. Assise sur le lit, la vampire blonde Rosalie tendait à Bella un autre tas rose. Notre fille.

Bella leva les yeux vers moi. L'espace d'une seconde, ses traits se durcirent. Elle m'en voulait encore de l'avoir abandonné. Je me trainais à elle aussi vite que mon cerveau anesthésier me le permis et m'asseyais sur le bord du lit.

-Bella, murmurais-je, pardonne moi d'avoir été si bête. J'avais peur de ce que j'étais, peur de te faire du mal. Ca m'a paralysé.

Elle me fixait, très sérieuse. Sans doute cherchait-elle une raison de m'en vouloir encore un peu, mais jamais elle n'y parvenais. Je lui souris et me penchais pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque le contact se fis, elle laissa filer toute sa colère et me rendis mon baisé avec tendresse.

Je me séparais d'elle pour poser mes yeux sur le bébé qu'elle tenais dans ses bras. Il était encore fripé mais quand vous avez passé neuf mois sous l'eau…

Je sursautait. Le bébé avait ouvert les yeux et me fixait de ses prunelles noirs. Quelques cheveux aussi noir que les miens se dressais sur son crane. Bella me sourit et tendit les bras pour m'offrir notre enfant. Sans savoir comment faire, je le récupérais. Mon cœur battait si fort que mes tympans étaient presque bouchés. J'entendais les sons de la pièces comme dans un rêve.

Les yeux du bébé continuais de fixé les miens. J'eu un sourire et tentais de réprimé la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge. Mon fils serais du genre « tête du mule », j'y aurais mis ma main à couper.

-Alors c'est…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Bella s'en chargea pour moi.

-Nathaniel Black, ton fils.

Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps. Des larmes brulantes coulèrent le long de mes joues, laissant des marques qui allaient de mes yeux à mon menton. La main de Bella se posa sur ma joue et effaça tendrement les restes humides. Mon fils continuait de me fixer.

-Puis-je ?

Sam se tenais derrière moi. Je me relevais, tenant Nathaniel contre ma poitrine. Me tournant vers l'alpha, je lu une émotion forte dans ses yeux. Je lui tendais son filleul. Dans le couloir, des pas résonnèrent, accompagné de voix.

-doucement, intima Carlisle.

Par l'embrassure de la porte, de vie Leah, Quil, Embry et Seth. Ce dernier tentait de voir par-dessus les autres. Alice s'avança vers Sam et resta un moment à contemplé le nourrisson.

-Alors c'est toi Nathaniel Black, dit-elle en tendant son doigt blanc comme la neige vers le bébé.

Se dernier s'agita légèrement et s'agrippa au doigt de la vampire.

-Comme il est chaud, murmura-t-elle. Il a tes yeux pour le moment clébard.

Elle tentait l'humour mais je lisais dans ses yeux que comme Sam, le bébé l'avais charmer. Je tournais mon attention vers Rosalie qui déposais dans les bras de Bella notre fille. Me penchant près d'elle, je tombais nez à nez avec le même regard chocolat que celui de Bella. J'eu un hoquet de surprise. Notre fille avait les yeux de sa mère.

-Elle est belle, furent les seules mots qui sortirent de ma bouche.

-Je te présente ta fille, Gabrielle.

Cette dernière me fixa comme son frère avant elle. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais doucement contre moi.

-J'espère que tu n'aura pas hérité de la maladresse de ta mère, raillais-je, sous le charme.

Bella se mit à rire.

-Bien, dit Carlisle. Maintenant, que ceux qui ont déjà vu les deux merveilles sortes, même toi Alice. Faite une queue, je ne veux pas plus de deux personnes en plus des parents en même temps dans cette pièce.

Tous les occupants sortirent sous les ordres du médecin. Je restais là, tenant ma fille dans mes bras, tandis que Bella tenait notre fils.

Les premiers à entrer furent Charlie et Billy. Lorsque les deux grands pères aperçurent leur petits enfants, ils se fixèrent un moment sans un mot, l'air abasourdi. Chacun leur tour, ils prirent nos enfants dans leur bras, marmonnant des compliments, les embrassant précautionneusement.

-Ton fils est ton portrait craché, en un peu plus pale, me dit Billy.

J'eu un sourire plein de fierté. Mon fils et ma fille avais la peau cuivré mais juste un tantinet plus clair que la mienne. La peau blafarde de Bella n'avait pas trop dilué la couleur de la mienne. A ma réflexion, Bella me tira la langue. Je lui souris avec le même sourire lumineux que ce trimbale les nouveaux pères de famille.

Après dix minutes et les hurlements de ceux qui patientait dans le couloir, se fut le tour de Esmé et Emmett. Rosalie, Carlisle et Alice ayant déjà vu les deux enfants, il ne restait que ses membres de la famille Cullen à présenté. Esmé avait les yeux pétillant de bonheur. Elle serra les enfants dans ses bras de marbre, puis Bella et moi. Elle nous souhaita tout ce que l'on peux souhaité à un jeune couple qui vient d'avoir des enfants et disparu avec Emmett qui c'était contenté de quelques blague et de fixer les bébé avec un sourire doux.

Puis, vint de tour de Quil et Embry. Tout deux me frappèrent dans le dos en me félicitant et déposèrent une bise baveuse sur chaque joue de Bella, la faisant rougir.

Enfin vint le tour de Seth et de Leah Clearwater.

**_P.O.V. Seth CLEARWATER_**

Je trépignais dans le couloir depuis plus d'une demi heure quand enfin Quil et Embry sortirent de la chambre nous permettant d'entrer. J'étais impatient. Je me dressais sur mes jambe à une vitesse surnaturel et suivit ma sœur dans la chambre. Jake me cachais presque Bella et sa fille dont je ne voyais qu'un bout de couverture rose pale. Leah s'approcha du papa et observa le nouveau né avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Le fils de Jake promettait de lui ressembler. Il avait déjà les mêmes yeux noirs en amande et les mêmes lèvres pleines que son père.

Lorsque enfin Jake s'écarta pour laisser voir Bella, se fut Leah qui me boucha la vue. Je ne su dire pourquoi, mais cela m'excéda. C'était la petite fille que je voulais voir par-dessus tout. L'espace d'une seconde, je me demandais vaguement pourquoi cela me tenais tant à cœur, mais Leah se tourna vers moi, la petite dans les bras, et alors je compris.

Une chaleur vive m'envahi. J'aurais voulu la comparer à celle qui nous prenais lorsque nous nous transformions, mais elle était différant, plaisant. Elle semblait rougeoyer. Tous ce qui me constituait se délita pendant que je fixait le visage à la peau cuivré de ce bébé. Tous les fils qui me retenaient à la vie furent vivement tranchés. Tous ce qui participaient à celui que j'étais -mon amour pour mes frères, mon amour pour ma famille, ma sœur et ma mère, mon amitié pour les Cullen, mon foyer, mon nom, moi-même -fut coupé en un instant comme des ficelles de ballons -clic, clic, clic-, qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

Moi, je ne m'envolais pas. Je restais attaché là où je me trouvais.

Pas par une ficelle, par un million de ficelles. Pas par des ficelles, par des câbles en acier. Un million de câbles d'acier qui tous me reliaient à une seule chose : au centre même du monde.

Il m'apparu alors que l'univers tournait autour de ce point unique. Moi qui n'avais encore jamais pris conscience la symétrie des choses, je la découvris clairement. La gravité terrestre ne me retenait plus à l'endroit où j'étais. A la place, c'était cette petite fille dans les bras de Leah.

Un grognement retenti derrière elle et je n'eu pas le temps de m'arracher à la contemplation du centre de mon univers pour évité ce qui allais suivre.


	27. Impregniation

**Voilà mon chapitre 27. Je pense en faire encore quelques uns, mais pas non plus trop. **

**Lunita01 : J'aime gater mes lecteurs, et voir qu'il envois si vite des rewiews, ca me rends super joy****euse ! Je suis contente que l'idée t'ai plus. Je l'avais en tête depuis un moment mais j'hésitais quand à la manière de le présenter.**

**SuperGirl971 : Contente de ton retour ! C'est vrai que notre bon vieux AZERTY y'a pas mieux. L'option 2 se révelle en effect compliquer. Mais j'espère que la site te plaira.**

**Lolinette : J'adore le personnage de Seth alors je voulais lui donner une place importante. Avec l'impregnation, y'a pas mieux. Quand a savoir si le papa va apprésier, j'aurais envie de dire... ou pas !**

**Galswinthe : Contente que le chapitre t'es plus, esperons que je continu sur une bonne lancée.**

**_Bonne Lecture à vous !_**

**_*_**

**_* *_**

* * *

.

**_P.O.V. Jacob BLACK._**

Lorsque j'avais croisé le regard de Seth, j'avais compris instantanément. Un grognement était sorti de ma gorge et mon poing c'était abattu sur sa mâchoire.

J'y avais mis toute ma force si bien qu''il vola à travers la pièce pour aller s'écraser contre le mur. Une seconde à peine plus tard, Sam et Carlisle s'interposaient encore moi et Seth. Quil et Embry me ceinturaient. Je ne tentais pas de me débattre. J'avais réagis sous le coup d'une pulsion. C'était ma première pulsion parentale et je n'avais pas su la géré.

J'étais en colère. L'imprégnation était involontaire, et je le savais. Seth était un brave gosse, et je le savais. Alors pourquoi avais-je envie de le massacré ?

La réponse était simple. Dans l'esprit d'un père personne n'est assez bien pour sa fille. Seth n'échappait pas à la règle. Il se relevait déjà lourdement, faisant craquer les os de sa mâchoire pour les remettre en place. Il se redressa et tenta de plonger ses yeux dans les miens mais son regard était attiré vers Gabrielle. Un autre grognement sorti de ma gorge et je senti la prise de Quil et Embry se raffermir.

-Peut-on m'expliquer ce qui ce passe, demanda Bella.

Je me tournais vers elle autant que me le permirent Quil et Embry. La gifle de Leah m'atteint de plein fouet, faisant partir ma tête en arrière. La douleur était fulgurante.

-Ca suffis, hurla Sam.

Sa voix suffis à nous calmer tous. La puissance de l'ordre de l'Alpha semblait animer ses mots. Seth se recroquevilla dans un coi de la pièce où il pouvait garder un œil sur Gabrielle. Leah continuait de me fixer avec un regard massacrant.

-Bella, je te présente ton futur gendre, dit-je d'une voix tranchante.

Elle m'observa quelques secondes sans comprendre. Lorsqu'enfin elle saisi, ses yeux lancèrent des éclair.

-Alice, Rosalie.

Les deux femmes apparurent près d'elle comme par magie. Elle récupérèrent Gaby et Nathaniel puis s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement. Bella se redressa et tenta de sortir du lit mais Carlisle s'interposa.

-Tu es trop faible Bella.

Celle-ci soupira puis se tourna vers Seth.

-Rassure moi, tu n'as pas osé ?

Seth émit un gémissement plaintif. Il flippait ! Grand bien lui face.

-Je n'ai pas fais exprès, je suis désolé Bella, je suis désolé Jake.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Carlisle.

-Seth c'est imprégné de Gabrielle, traduit Sam.

Leah s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'accepta et se hissa sur ses jambes.

-Jake, murmura Sam, je comprend ta colère, mais tu sais comme moi que nous ne contrôlons rien.

Je serrais les dents. Je savais qu'il avais raison mais j'étais incapable de raisonner logiquement. Je ne voulais pas partager ma fille avec lui, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraitre.

-Il faut que j'aille faire un tour, dis-je finalement.

Quil et Embry hésitèrent. Sam leur adressa un signe de tête et ils finirent par me relâcher. Je me tournais vers Bella et déposais un baisé sur ses lèvres, puis un sur le front de Nathaniel et de Gabrielle. Après quoi je sorti de la pièce, tremblant légèrement.

**_P.O.V. Seth CLEARWATER_**

Leah se tenait toujours devant moi, protectrice. Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour l'intimé à reculer. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil incertain puis elle fit un pas sur le coté, me laissant la vue libre sur Gaby et Bella. Je m'approchais de la mère, n'ayant pas le courage de me frotter à Rosalie qui gardait jalousement la petite.

-Bella, si j'avais pu faire autrement, je te jure que je l'aurais fait. Mais tu sais que l'imprégnation ne se commende pas, et surtout ne se refuse pas.

Je tournais la tête vers Gabrielle. Ses grand yeux couleur chocolat me fixaient avec intérêt.

-C'est un bébé, dit Bella.

Je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue.

-Bella, tu te rappelle ce qui c'est passé pour Quil et Claire. Pour l'instant, Quil est son grand frère. Un jour, peut-être sera-t-il plus que ça, mais il ne veux que ce qu'elle désire elle.

Bella avait tourné la tête et fixait le ciel gris par la fenêtre. Je savais qu'elle ne m'en tenais pas rigueur, parce que je lui rappelais trop Jacob et qu'elle passait tout à ce dernier. Mais je n'osais imaginer si j'avais été à sa place le choc que cela m'aurait causé.

Je reportais mon attention vers Gabrielle. Rosalie la berçait doucement en lui susurrant quelques berceuses. Je me rapprochait d'elle doucement. Lorsque je fut à moins d'un mètre, la petite me fixa. Rosalie me foudroyait du regard.

-Bella, l'appelais-je. Puis-je ?

Celle-ci sembla réfléchir un moment pour soupira et acquiesça.

-Rose, s'il te plais.

La vampire blonde me toisa encore quelques secondes puis tendis les bras vers moi. Je lui pris la petite des mains avec douceur et attention. Elle avais l'air si fragile. Leah se plaça près de moi et modifia un peu la place de mes bras pour me permettre de la tenir sans danger. Lorsque je croisais les yeux de ma sœur, j'y lu un peu de joie, ce qu'y n'avait pas été le cas depuis bien longtemps.

Mais j'étais trop absorbé par Gabrielle pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'impression de tenir dans mes bras la raison de ma venu sur Terre. Je compris que j'aurais tout fait pour elle. J'aurais donné ma vie et mon âme pour le bonheur et la sécurité de cette enfant. Je serais devenu le meilleur grand frère, puis plus tard, le meilleur ami et le meilleur confident. La suite, elle était trop jeune pour que je puisse ne serais-ce que l'imaginé. Je n'étais pas assez tordu pour cela.

Je venais de fêter mes vingt-et-un ans. Et j'allais devoir faire vœux de chasteté jusqu'à mes quarante ans, au meilleur de la tolérance de Jake. Bizarrement, cela ne me dérangeais pas. Je n'avais jamais été un mal très porté sur la chose, mais je restais un homme quand même. Heureusement pour moi, je ne vieillirais jamais. Il ne me restait qu'a attendre mon âme sœur. Maintenant que je savais qu'elle existait…

Deux heures plus tard, Jake revint à la villa. J'avais réussi à convaincre Bella, même si cela ne l'enchantais guère. Elle me considérait comme un bon garçon, honnête et gentil. Elle me complimenta même en me disant que j'avais toute les qualités du gendre parfait. Jacob eu plus de mal lui, mais il savait que plus rien ne changerait. Il s'y ferait à la longue.

Carlisle nous força à quitter la maison vers dix huit heure. Je suppliait de rester, mais il ne voulu rien entendre. Seul Jake fut autorisé à rester près de Bella. Pour le reste, il faudrait revenir demain.

**_P.O.V. Bella SWAN_**

Carlisle venait d'emmener avec lui Gabrielle et Nathaniel. Les deux enfants dormaient paisiblement dans leur berceau dans la pièce d'à coté. Alice m'avait juré de me les amener en cas de problème. Mais en attendant, j'avais ordre de me reposer.

Le lit n'était pas large, mais je refusais de laisser Jacob dormir par terre. Aussi lui fit-je de la place pour qu'il se couche près de moi. Ses grands bras chauds m'enlacèrent et je posais ma tête contre sa poitrine. La journée avait été longue et je me sentais éreinté. Les accouchements ne sont déjà pas de tout repos mais quand il s'agit de jumeau et que vous additionnez à cela l'imprégnation d'un jeune loup, c'est une journée on ne peut plus fatigante.

Les bras de Morphée m'accueillirent dés que je fermais l'œil.

Je rêvais cette nuit la que l'on m'arrachais ma fille. C'était Seth qui l'emmenais avec elle. Je la voyais grandir et se changer en femme, puis disparaitre avec le loup couleur sable. De l'autre coté, je voyais mon fils grandir au même rythme que sa sœur et lorsqu'elle partait avec Seth, lui se changeait en loup et fonçait hors de ma vision.

Je me réveillais en sueur dans les bras de Jake qui me berçait contre son cœur. Je me redormis vite, mais du me relever une heure plus tard pour nourrir les jumeaux. Alice me les amena avec une mine désolé qui signifiait bien qu'elle aurait aimée ne pas me réveiller. Une fois les jumeaux recouchés, je me blottissait contre Jake et me redormais pour ne me réveiller qu'au petit matin.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, Jacob était assis sur une chaise en face de moi. Il me caressais doucement la joue. Je lui souris, attendant la même chose de sa part, mais il se contenta de soupirer, l'air grave.

-Tu as de la visite.

Je me redressais sans comprendre. Il m'embrassa et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il revint, un homme l'accompagnais. Il me fallu une seconde pour reconnaitre Edward. Je restais le souffle coupé. Il n'avais pas changé du tout. Ses cheveux couleur cuivre était encore artistiquement décoiffé, et ses yeux dans lesquelles se mêlaient l'or liquide, le miel et la mélancolie. Il me souris doucement, dévoilant ses dents parfaites et d'une blancheur éclatante.

-Je suis venu te félicité Bella, me dit-il.

La basse de sa voix me pris au dépourvu et me serra la gorge. Des centaines de souvenir se massais en moi. Je tendis la main vers lui et il la pris dans la sienne.

-C'est bon de te revoir, murmurais-je.

-C'est bon de te revoir aussi.

Nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder, puis je me dégageais et tournais la tête vers Jacob. Ce dernier semblait énervé par la situation mais se contrôlais.

-Gabrielle et Nathaniel sont réveillé ? demandais-je.

Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce, comprenant sans que j'ai besoin d'en dire plus. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec notre fils dans les bras. Seth le précédait, tenant notre fille. Jacob avait l'air encore plus en rogne qu'a son départ de la pièce. Lorsque je l'interrogeais du regard, il haussa les épaules et me tendis notre fils.

-Il a insisté, je n'allais pas lui en remettre une ?

Je souris. Seth rayonnait dans le fond de la pièce. Il déposa ma fille dans mes bras.

-Edward, je te présente mes enfants, Nathaniel et Gabrielle.

Edward fixa les deux enfants à demi Quileutes. Dans son regard passa une pointe de tristesse mêlé d'envie. Il aurait voulu m'offrir ce que Jacob m'avait donné.

*

* *

Edward resta quelques heures durant lesquelles nous discutâmes de ce qu'il était devenu, des études que nous avions suivis (moi pour la première fois, lui pour la centième). Lorsqu'il se leva pour partir, je lui demandais s'il reviendrait.

-Je ne sais pas Bella, mais je ne pense pas.

Ma gorge se serra mais je ne pleurais pas. J'avais assez pleurer Edward pour toute une vie. Je le serrais dans mes bras et le regarder s'en aller. Je savais que se serais sans doute la dernière fois que je le voyais, mais une parti de moi pensais le contraire…


	28. Nouvelle pour la Meute !

**Mesdames et Messieurs ... (roulement de tambour) Le Chapitre 28 : Nouvelle pour la Meute !**

**Quelques remerciements :**

**Lolinette : Merci beaucoup !**

**Galswinthe : bah, Seth s'en remettra, c'est un brave garçon ! Et puis, la suite risque d'être dure alors il faux qu'il s'habitu (pas maintenant mais les rebondissement vont suivre)**

**SuperGirl971 : La distribution de baffes s'arrête pour laisser place au caresse ici. Mais ne t'inquiete pas, elle risque de reprendre bientot ! Merci de ta fidélité et de toutes tes reviews !**

**Perleav : Merci, j'essaye de faire au plus vite et au plus captivant, heureuse que ca marche !**

**Love-In-You-Eyes02 : Merci pour ce compliment, c'est toujours très agréable de savoir son travail apprécié !**

*** * ***

**_Faut-il que je vous aime mes fans ! Dire que les cours reprennent lundi et que je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs (ahhhhhhh !) _**

**_Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, mais vos messages en valent la peine !_**

.

* * *

.

-Maman, maman, maman !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, assaillis par deux têtes brunes qui sautaient joyeusement sur mon lit. En levant la tête, j'aperçu Jake, torse nu, appuyé sur le battant de la porte. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres pleines, révélant ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante derrière son mugs de café estampillé « Meilleur Papa du Monde ! ».

Je lui adressais une grimasse et me tournais vers les deux réveils marin ambulant. Gabrielle me fixait avec des yeux rieurs. Ses longs cheveux noir de jais lui tombait en cascade lisse sur les épaules et descendaient jusque sous ses omoplates. Son pyjama crème faisait ressortir la couleur cuivré de sa peau.

Nathaniel la poussa légèrement sur le coté pour se placer devant moi. Il était tout le portrait de son père. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts, mais juste assez long pour donné une texture décoiffée. Je passait mes doigts dans sa soie de ses cheveux et déposais un baisé sur son front. Puis je fis de même avec ma fille.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de ma chambre, je découvrais avec horreur qu'il était déjà 9h00. Il me restais peu de temps pour préparé le pique-nique, me préparer et filer avec ma petite famille vers la plage de la Push. La meute et les membres de leur famille avaient rendez-vous à 10h30.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé, accusais-je Jacob.

Ce dernier me lança un sourire et s'approcha du lit. Les deux enfants prirent la fuite en gloussant et je me retrouvais seule avec l'homme de ma vie. Je m'émerveillais encore de la jeunesse physique qu'affichais mon mari. A trente ans, il en paraissait encore vingt-cinq. Seul ses yeux trahissaient une expérience certaine. Il était plein de clame, d'assurance et de prestance.

Il glissa vers moi et se hissa sur le lit. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour que son souffle chaud caresse la peau de mon cou, je fermais les yeux, savourant les sensations de son corps brulant près du mien. Il passa sa main sur ma peau et caressa doucement mon ventre plat. Je frémi.

-Tu es trop belle quand tu dors pour que j'ose te réveiller.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes dans un baisé tendre. Puis il tenta de se redresser, mais j'avais verrouillé mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre moi. Nous restâmes un moment allongé peau contre peau, échangeant des baisés. De petite mains espiègle vinrent enfin frapper contre la porte de la chambre.

-Papa, tati Leah est arrivé avec tonton Sam et tonton Seth !

Je me redressé, suivi par Jake qui me tenais toujours par la taille.

-Quand il faut y aller.

Je soupirais et me levais. Je ne portais qu'un maxi t-shirt et un caleçon appartenant à mon mari, mais bizarrement, lorsque vous savez que les membres de la meute vous on déjà tous aperçu sous tout les angle par le biais des pensées de votre cher et tendre, vous avez déjà nettement moins honte. Je sortais donc de ma chambre, Jacob sur mes talons. Lorsque je m'arrêtais dans le salon, toute la bande était assise dans le canapé, Gabrielle sur les genoux de Seth et Nathaniel entre Leah et Sam. Il exhibait fièrement sa première dent de lait tombé. A six ans, il vous en faut peu pour être heureux.

-Bonjour, marmonnais tandis que Jake se plaçais dans mon dos, sa tête posé au creux de mon épaule.

-Bonjour Bella, me sourit Sam.

-Salut, lancèrent en cœur les Clearwater.

Je filais vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre de jus de fruit puis repassais au salon.

-Comment va Emily ? demandais-je à Sam.

-Elle rayonne. Malgré le fait qu'Emma ne face pas encore ses nuits.

Je lui souris. Depuis quelques mois, l'Alpha était l'heureux papa d'une petite fille. Et apparemment, un deuxième était en négociation.

-File te préparé Bella, me lança Leah, ou bien nous partirons sans toi.

*

**

La plage de la Push était déserte. Seul quelques courageux osaient risquer l'hypothermie. Mais très vite, même les deux ou trois surfeur encore présent sur la plage disparurent. Il ne restait plus sur la longue plage que la meute Quileute.

Sam et Jake se tenait dos à la mer, debout devant l'immense feu. Des flammes bleues léchaient les morceau de bois blanchis par le sel. A la gauche de Sam, Jared et Paul étaient assis, l'objet de leur imprégnation assis près d'eux. Rachel jouait avec les cheveux noir de son fiancé.

A la droite de Jake, Quil tenais la jeune Claire dans ses bras pour lui tenir chaud. Elle devait avoir entre quatorze et quinze ans aujourd'hui et elle semblait rayonné sous l'attention de son prince charmant. Il était à pari que d'ici quelques années, les choses se concrétiseraient entre eux.

Tout autour encore s'étalaient Seth qui tenait Gabrielle contre lui, Leah, Sue et Billy Black. Quil Ataera senior nous avait quitter quelques années plus tôt.

Emily entra dans le cercle en tenant Emma dans ses bras. La petite tendit ses petites menottes vers son père qui la prit dans ses bras, sa femme en même temps. Ils s'assirent tout trois et attendirent que Billy commence. J'étais assise contre Jake, fixant les flammes, comme hypnotisée par leur couleur.

-Bien, commença Billy. Maintenant que nous somme tous présent. Nous pouvons commencer.

Il pris une profonde inspiration. Il émanais de lui cette allure de chef indien qui m'impressionnait toujours. Nathaniel et Gabrielle fixaient leur grand père avec attention.

-Depuis la nuit des temps, notre peuple est touché par la grâce des esprits guerrier. Tous ceux qui portent en eux le gène sont susceptible de devenir un jour un protecteur de la tribu. Il obtiens ainsi la faculté de se changé en loup, mais également la force, la vitesse, la capacité à se régénéré, et la jeunesse éternel. Néanmoins, un loup peu décidé, si son peuple n'a plus besoin de lui, de laissé la place au plus jeune.

Il fixa un moment les enfants présents autour du feu.

-Sam Levi, Alpha de la meute des protecteurs, je te laisse la parole.

Sam se leva, le regard sombre, puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il paraissait si majestueux.

-Aujourd'hui, la tribu des Quileutes est en paix. Notre peuple à fait de ses anciens ennemis des alliés fidèles et rien ne la menace plus. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de mettre en œuvre mon droit de retraite.

Tout les loups tournèrent la tête vers lui comme un seul homme. Jake lui lança un regard abasourdi. Seule les anciens et Emily semblaient s'y attendre.

-Je laisse ma place au plus jeune. Je cède le statue d'Alpha à mon second, mon Bêta.

Il se tourna vers Jacob et leur regard s'accrochèrent un moment. Puis il tendis la main vers se dernier. Je fus soudain prise de panique. Le rôle d'Alpha était dur à endossé. Je savais que Jake en serais capable, mais j'avais peur de le voir risquer sa vie d'avantage.

-Moi, Jacob Black, descendant d'Ephraïm Black, dernier chef de la tribu des Quileutes, j'accepte de prendre ta place en tant qu'Alpha.

Lorsqu'ils serrèrent la main, l'air sembla s'alourdir, s'épaissir, jusqu'à pesé sur nos épaules.

-Jacob Black, nouvel Alpha de la meute des Protecteurs, qui choisi tu comme Bêta pour te remplacer au sein de la meute.

Jake sembla hésiter un moment. Puis il se tourna vers Leah et vrilla son regard au sien.

-Tu plaisante ? lâcha-t-elle.

Jacob tendit sa main vers la jeune (physiquement) louve. Elle se dressa sur ses jambes et avança vers lui. Elle passa devant Quil et Embry qui souriaient. Je me demandais vaguement pourquoi Jake n'avait pas choisi l'un d'eux, mais j'étais trop aspirer par le spectacle pour réfléchir. Les mains de Jake et de Leah se joignirent. Leur avant bras se touchaient. Il émanais d'eux une puissance phénoménale. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Ils se fixèrent un moment, leur yeux étant presque à la même hauteur. Puis ils se séparèrent et restèrent face à face.

-Hourra ! Hurla Seth à sa sœur.

Gabrielle se mit à applaudir au même rythme que Seth. Tout les loups hurlèrent autour de nous, frappant des mains.

Une nouvelle air était née.

*

**

-Tu savais ? Demandais-je à Jake dans sur le chemin du retour.

Il tenais Gabrielle dans ses bras. La petite c'était endormi durant le feu de camps. Au loin, le soleil se couchait derrière l'océan, laissant des traces oranges et violettes dans le ciel presque noir à présent.

-Non, j'ignorais les plans de Sam avant aujourd'hui.

Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à la maison. Nathaniel courait devant nous. L'espace d'une seconde, je m'inquiétais de sa vitesse. Il était bien plus rapide que les pluparts des jeunes de son âge. Mais ses gènes de loup en était peu être la cause. Je tentais de me rappeler de la vitesse de Jake avant sa transformation sans résultats.

Une fois à la maison, nous couchâmes les enfants dans leur chambre. Je restais un moment devant la porte à les observer dormir. Depuis leur naissance, j'avais enfin compris l'intérêt que trouvait Edward à venir me voir dormir. J'aurais pu rester des heures à les regarder ainsi.

Jake vint me chercher. Il me conduisit en me tenant par la main dans notre chambre. Il avait allumé des bougies et une odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air. Doucement je sentis ses mains remonter le long de mes bras. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud rencontra ma peau, m'arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Ses mains passèrent sur mon ventre et agrippèrent le bas de mon t-shirt pour me l'enlever. Il me serra contre son torse en laissant courir ses doigts sur mon ventre. Puis il me retourna et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Lorsque nos langues s'effleurèrent, je lui ôtais son t-shirt.

Je laissais mes mains courir sur son torse musclé, sur sa peau douce et cuivrée. Il fut parcouru de frisson. Il me souleva sans séparer nos lèvre et me déposa sur le lit. Puis il fit courir ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, descendant vers mon coup, puis le long de mon ventre. Ses doigts détachèrent le bouton de mon jean puis il le fit descendre le long de mes jambes. Il ôta rapidement le sien avant de revenir sur mes lèvres. Sa peau me brulait. Nos souffles devenait de plus en plus irrégulier.

Il m'ôta adroitement mon soutien gorge et pris mes seins en coupe dans ses mains. Depuis la naissance de mes jumeaux, ils avaient largement augmenté de taille.

Ses lèvres déposèrent de légers baisé le long de la peau de ma poitrine. Je sentais le poids de son bassin contre le mien, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir et de frustration mêlé. Je glissais mes doigts sous le coton de son boxer et lui retirais rapidement. Nos souffles étaient accordés. Lorsqu'il me pénétra, j'oubliais tout ce qui constituais ma vie, je ne voyais, je ne ressentais, je ne pensais qu'à lui, a sa peau contre la mienne, à son souffle brulant sur ma peau, à ses yeux noirs fixant les miens.


	29. Le cauchemare commence

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction Deviation ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, je compte faire une suite avec comme personnage principaux Gaby et Seth. Vous trouverais egalement la meute, Jake, Leah, Bella, Alice et Edward ! J'ignore encore le lom que je vais lui donné mais je le noterais sans doute dans le dernier chapitre que je compte poster pour ce soir ou demain plus probablement. **

**Merci à tous mes fan pour leur soutiens, et bien sur, a ceux qu'y m'envoie à chaque chapitre une review, jai nommé Lolinette (100e Review ), Lunita01 (1e reviews), SuperGirl971 (sacrée la plus enthousiasme de mes fans), Angelikka (pour la guimauve citronée et le trouPeau de clef) et Galswinthe (malgré son arrivé tardive à écrit une review pour chaque chapitre).**

**Merci aussi à tous les autre ( Perleav, Fan-de-Jacob-Black, Meg-Bella et In-Your-Eyes02)**

**J'en ai pas beau mais ils me suiffisent emplement.**

.

* * *

.

Cette nuit là je révais que je poursuivais Jacob dans la forêt. Il renait mes enfants par la main et les conduisait au plus profond de la végétation. Je hurlais, les suppliait de revenir. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je savais qu'il courais un danger en continuant d'avancer.

-Jacob !

Ma voix était un murmura malgré que je sente ma gorge douloureuse.

Il me lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et me sourit. Un rideau d'ombre s'étendais devant lui. Il fit un pas en avant, me tournant le dos, et le traversa. Un horrible cris me parvint derrière le rideau. Je courais encore plus vite, trébuchant ça et là. Lorsque je traversais à mon tour le rideau, je poussais un cri d'effrois.

-Bella ! Bella, réveille toi.

Jacob me tenais dans ses bras, me secouant légèrement. J'ouvrais les yeux et me redressais en m'accrochant à lui de toute mes forces. Mes deux enfants se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, le regard apeuré. Je sentais des larme brulante couler sur mes joues. Un gémissement me parvenais au oreille et il me fallu une seconde pour comprendre que c'était de moi qu'il provenait. Ma respiration était saccadé, mon pouls trop rapide.

Je tentais de respirer et de me calmer. Je tendis les doigts vers Gabrielle et Nathaniel. Les deux jumeaux grimpèrent sur le lits et se blottirent dans mon giron. Mon pouls se calma peu à peu. Je captais le regard inquiet de Jacob.

-Ca va aller mes bébés. Ca va aller. Filez vous coucher.

Les jumeaux me lancèrent un dernier regard et filèrent vers leur chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Bella ?

Jacob se rapprocha de moi et me serra contre lui.

-J'ai rêvé des Volturi.

Il se crispa autour de moi. Je sentais qu'il retenais sa respiration. J'éclatais en sanglot.

-Je vous est vu tous les trois, morts ! Je ne le supporterais pas Jake, jamais je ne supporterais de vous perdre !

Jake me serra contre son torse. Il me chuchota quelques mot en Quileute pour me calmer, mais l'image de mon rêve restait accroché à la mémoire. Lorsque j'avais traversé le rideau d'ombre, je m'était retrouvé face à face avec les monstres italien. Jane avait un sourire affreux sur les lèvres. Elle était pleine de sang. Près d'elle, Félix et Démétri tenaient dans leur bras mes enfants, pales, inertes. Je baissais alors les yeux pour ne pas voir se spectacle et mes yeux croisaient ceux de Jake, vide. Il était au pied de Jane, le regard mort, les yeux grand ouvert, déformé par la peur et la colère.

Je me blotti d'avantage contre Jake. Sa peau chaude et son souffle sur mes cheveux me calma un peu. Il me fallu deux heures pour me rendormir.

*

**

Au matin, lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, Jacob n'était plus dans les draps avec moi. Je sortais de la chambre et le trouvais dans la cuisine. Seth était assis en face de lui, les doigts crispé sur sa tasse de café. Leah était debout, appuyée sur le plan de travail. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce.

Lorsque j'entrais, tous levèrent des yeux vitreux vers moi. Ma fille entra à ma suite et m'enlaça les jambe avant de foncer vers Seth. Le visage de se dernier affichais une fausse joie pour rassurer la petite.

-Ca t'embête si je m'en occupe aujourd'hui ? me demanda Seth. Nathaniel est chez Sam, alors je me disais qu'on pourrais la garder Leah et moi.

J'hochais la tête et allais m'assoir sur les genoux de Jacob qui m'ouvrait les bras.

*

* *

P.O.V. Seth CLEARWARTER

Leah était afférée dans la cuisine avec maman. Je jouais avec Gaby dans le salon. Elle adorais monter sur mon dos, pouvoir toucher le plafond avec ses petites mains. Je lui souriais, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Ce matin dans la cuisine, Jacob nous avait parler du cauchemar de Bella, nous rappelant que tout ce bonheur n'était que provisoire.

-Ils viendrons, et bientôt, c'est sur.

-Ne dit pas ça Jake. Nous n'en savons rien. Alice n'a toujours rien vu.

-Le jour où elle verra il sera trop tard.

La vérité nous avait glacé le sang.

Gabrielle me tirait les cheveux pour attirer mon attention.

-Hey ! Seth, tu dors !?

Je la fit basculer dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi.

-Non princesse, je réfléchi.

-Papa et maman disent toujours ses derniers temps. Ils ont l'air triste.

Elle posa sa petite tête contre au creux de mon épaule et posa sa main sur mon torse.

-Pourquoi ils sont triste Seth ?

Je ne su pas quoi répondre. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre la vérité, et trop vielle pour gobé un mensonge.

-Ils ont peur de vous perdre toi et ton frère, répondis-je alors simplement.

Elle redressa la tête et ses yeux vrillèrent les miens.

-On va pas se perdre.

Je la poussais a reprendre sa position contre mon épaule.

-J'espère ma chérie, j'espère.

Leah entra à se moment, les bras chargé de cookies au chocolat.

-C'est l'heure du gouté !

Gaby se tortilla pour sauter de mes bras et fonça vers ma sœur pour s'accrocher à sa jambe.

-Merci tatie Leah.

Leah lui tapota affectueusement la tête avec un léger sourire. Mais lorsque nos regard se croisèrent, j'y lu la même peur que la mienne. Elle avait donné tout son amour a cette petite, parce qu'elle-même ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant. Si elle disparaissait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Je soupirais bruyamment et me posais accroupi devant Gaby.

-Ca te dis une balade en forêt après ca ?

Elle acquiesça, une moustache de lait autour de ses petites lèvres.

*

* *

P.O.V. Gabrielle BLACK

Seth me tenait par la main. Il avait une mine sérieuse. Je me dégageais et me mis à courir dans les bois en riant. Seth me suivait. J'adorais joué à chat avec lui. Il gagne tout le temps mais se laisse toucher facilement.

Lorsqu'il m'attrapa et me souleva de tête, je riais encore plus fort. Il s'arrêta alors. Je levais la tête vers lui. Il avais les yeux grand ouvert et faisait la grimasse. Il fixait un passage sombre entre deux arbres.

-Monte sur mon dos.

Il me fit passer sur son dos et je m'accrochais fort contre lui. Une silhouette blanche s'avançais vers nous.

-Qui va là !

Seth tremblait et grognais. On aurait dit un loup.

-Du calme Seth !

L'ombre sorti de sous les arbres et je sentis Seth arrête de trembler. C'était un homme qui se tenait sous les arbres. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige. Il s'approcha de nous et je vis ses cheveux ébouriffé sur sa tête. Il était de la même couleur de le métal rouge. Maman m'a dit que sa s'appelait du cuivre.

-Bonjour Edward, murmura Seth.

Il s'appelais Edward. J'avais déjà entendu se nom. Maman parle de lui quand elle me raconte des histoire sur quand elle était jeune, avant de connaitre papa. Mais ca ne devait pas être lui. Maman est une grande, lui, il doit avoir juste quelques années de plus que Claire.

Lorsqu'il fut tout près de Seth, je retenais mon souffle. Il avait des yeux de la même couleur que l'or, avec des reflets miel, les mêmes que tante Alice. Il était beau. Je voulais tendre ma main vers son visage pour le toucher.

-Alice commence à voir des choses.

Sa voix était si belle. Je frissonnais comme si j'avais froid. Pourtant la peau de Seth était brulante et me donnait presque trop chaud.

Seth ne bougeait plus du tout. Il fixait Edward. Il me refit passer dans ses bras et me fixa un moment.

-On rentre ma princesse.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je veux rester encore un peu !

Il fis non de la tête et embrassa mon front. Il fais toujours ça pour arrêter de parler. Je boudais mais me laisser porter sans un mot de plus vers la maison. Edward marchait à côte de nous. Je tendais le cou pour le regarder. Il me regarda lui aussi et ses yeux fixèrent les miens. Je me mis à rougir et me cachais dans le coup de Seth.


	30. Dernier Adieu

**Voilà mon dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme le reste de la fiction vous à plus. Je rapelle qu'il y aura une suite. Le titre principal sera Deviation 2 avec un sous titre encore indeterminé. Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans l'écriture de ma fan fiction. Déchainer vous sur le dernier chapitre (au niveau reviews).**

**SuperGirl971 : Tu as peu être entrevu un petit bout de piste pour la suite, mais CHUT ! Je n'en dirais pas plus, tu n'aura qu'a lire la suite : )**

**Lolinette : J'ai l'esprit tordu je l'avous parce que pour moi SM ca n'a pas fait tilt en tant que Stephanie Meyer, lol ! Je suis ravi que ma fic t'ai plus. j'espere que la suivante te plaira aussi. tout ses compliment me font rougir ... ^^"**

**Lunita01 : Voila enfin l'attaque des Volturi ! Bonne Lecture !**

.

* * *

.

**_P.O.V. Bella BLACK_**

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle à manger. Autour de la longue table en bois s'alignaient Jake, Leah à sa droite, Seth, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Billy et moi-même.

-Ils arriveront dans quelques jours, sans doute moins d'une semaine. Félix, Démétri, Jane et Alec seront de la parti. Aro lui-même compte venir. Donc on peux rajouté à cette joyeuse bande Renata.

Je frissonnais. Ma main de Jacob se resserra sur la mienne. Les jumeaux étaient chez Emily avec les autres femmes, et les enfants. J'aurais du être avec elle, mais j'avais mon mot à dire dans cette histoire.

-Ils viendront de nuit. Sans doute peux après el coucher du soleil.

Alice avait fermer les yeux et froncer les sourcil. Elle se concentrait sur le futur. Elle se concentrait sur la mort. Notre mort.

-Comment nous en sortiront nous ? Demanda Jacob.

-Tous dépends de la stratégie que l'on compte mettre en pratique.

Son regard croisa celui de son frère. Il eu l'air étonné durant quelques secondes puis il fronça les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir.

-Avons-nous la moindre chance ?

Leah c'était redressé sur sa chaise. Elle prenais son rôle de Bêta très au sérieux.

-Sans doute, mais il faudra être rapide et prudent. Si nous les attaquons de front, nous somme perdu.

-Nous sommes plus nombreux, fit-elle remarquer.

-Mais ils sont plus puissant et ont des siècles d'entrainement.

Leah se renfrogna.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est perdu, s'expliqua Alice en levant les mains. Le fais que Bella maitrise son don et puisse nous protégé de Jane et Alec devrait déjà les déstabiliser. Ils ne se sont pas battu à la loyale depuis des siècles. Peut-être qu'Aro y réfléchira à deux fois. Malgré le peu de chance que nous avons, si nous emportons dans la tombe Alec, Jane ou un autre membre de sa garde, cela sera une perte pour lui.

-Alors que pouvons nous faire ?

-Il faudrait lui offrir quelques choses qu'il veuille plus que la vie de Bella ou que son don.

La encore Alice et Edward échangèrent un regard. Mais cette fois Carlisle aussi les fixait. Il y avait de la panique dans ses yeux.

-Bien, nous nous reverrons le jour J, dit-elle en se levant.

Je me levais pour la rattraper, mais Jake me tint près de lui. Je laissais doc filé. Si elle ne m'en parlais pas, il devait y avoir une bonne raison, et il était hors de question que je gâche mes chance de voir Jake et les enfants vivant à cause de ma curiosité.

*

* * *

Les jours suivant semblèrent filé, comme si le peu de temps qui nous restait devenait encore plus insignifiant. Un soir, Alice appela.

-C'est pour demain, à 4h52.

Je failli m'écrouler sous la nouvelle, mais Jacob me rattrapa à temps. Il me coucha sur le canapé et pris le combiné. J'avais donc eu le doit à dix ans. Dix ans de bonheur, de vie pleine et heureuse. C'était donc ma limite. Cela aurait pu être pire, mais je n'arrivais pas à voir le bon coté des choses. J'avais si peur que j'en avais la nausée.

Jacob raccrocha enfin et vint s'assoir près de moi.

-Ca aura lieu dans la clairière où nous avons affronté les nouveaux nées.

Ce souvenir semblait si lointain. Comme une vie antérieur, un mauvais rêve. Je me serrais contre lui, respirant son parfum à plein poumon. Si cela devait être notre dernière nuit, j'allais en profité au maximum.

*

* * *

Jake me réveilla vers 4h du matin. Il venait de déposé les enfants chez Emily.

-Leah et Seth sont dans le salon. Il te serviront de garde du corps avec le grand Cullen.

Emmett. Je me doutais que malgré son absence à la réunion quelques jours plus tôt, il ne manquerait cette bagarre pour rien au monde. Rosalie devait être ravie…

Je me levais et enfilais un jean assez large pour me laisser libre de mes mouvement, une paire de basket et un t-shirt simple mais chaud. Je savais pertinemment que si un Volturi réussissait à m'attaquer, s'en était fini de moi.

Alors que je sortais de la salle de bain, Jacob m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui. Il embrassa mes cheveux et respira mon odeur.

-tout va bien aller.

Je ne savais pas qui il tentait de rassuré mais je me serrais encore plus contre lui et embrassais son épaule. Puis je me séparais de lui à regret et le conduisis vers le salon. Seth et Leah se fixaient avec la lèvre tremblante. Il se levèrent à mon entré et Leah se jeta dans mes bras.

-Je veux que tu sache que se sera un honneur de mourir pour protégé tout ce que tu nous à apporté.

A présent, nous pleurions toute deux, comme deux enfants qui e veulent pas voir la fin d'une journée arrivé. Mon rêve touchait à sa fin. Les bras de Jake et de Seth nous entourèrent. Ma famille m'entourait pour la dernière fois. Lorsque la cloque d'entré retenti, nous nous séparâmes. Rosalie et Emmett se tenaient devant la porte. Je les pris dans mes bras tout les deux, puis nous partîmes vers la clairière.

La bas, Carlisle et Sam discutaient déjà. Les loups étaient tous présent, sous leur forme animal. Quil et Embry inclinèrent la tête devant nous. Les loups étaient six, sans compter Jacob, Seth, Leah et Sam. Ce dernier avait refuser de rester hors du combat. Il avait beau ne plus être l'Alpha, il restait un loup, pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.

Alice, Jasper et Edward étaient alignés derrière Carlisle. Alice leva la main vers le ciel. Ses yeux se perdait dans le vague.

Je fus soulevé du sol par deux bras froid et conduit à l'arrière. Jacob, Leah, Sam et Seth se transformèrent en simultané. Bientôt, à la place où ils se trouvaient une seconde plus tôt, s'alignaient un loup couleur cuivre, un plus menu gris, un noir et u autre couleur sable. Ils se placèrent de chaque coté des Cullen.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Seth émit un grondement. Six silhouettes s'avançaient vers nous. Jane et Alec était en première ligne. Un sourire sadique s'étirait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle tenais son frère par la main.

Un voile de colère colora ma vision de la scène. J'eu un sourire mauvais. Je pouvais plus facilement contrôler mon don lorsque j'étais en colère. J'étirais mon bouclier et bientôt les Cullen et quelques loups furent entouré. Toute les entité présente sous mon bouclier, je les sentaient comme une flamme vacillante. Je remarquait que même les loups que je n'avais pas encore atteint, je pouvais les percevoir. Perplexe, j'ôtais mon bouclier de Jake et je ne perçu plus aucun loup hors de ma cloque. J'englobais la totalité des loups puis refixais mon attention sur les Volturi.

Derrière Jane et Alec, Démétri et Félix entourais Aro. Je pouvais voir une jeune femme juste dans son dos, si près de lui que s'il c'était arrêté, il se seraient rentré dedans.

-Carlisle, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Cela faisais des siècles.

Il ris comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

-en effet Aro, cela fait très longtemps.

-Qui sont dont tes charmants amis, demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ce sont les Quileutes, la meute de métamorphes avec laquelle nous avons passé un accord il y a fort longtemps.

-Ah oui, dit-il. Je me rappelle maintenant. La meute d'Ephraïm Black !

Il frappa dans ses mains comme un enfant ravi. Puis il s'arrêta et me chercha des yeux. Quand nos regards se rencontrèrent, il plissa les yeux.

-Ah, je suis déçu de voir que Caius avait raison. Ainsi tu as désobéis Edward.

Ce dernier fis un pas en avant.

-Elle m'as quitter pour un Quileute Aro. Je l'ai laissé partir. Mais jamais elle n'a révélé notre secret. Elle garde le notre avec celui des Quileutes.

-Est-ce vrai mon enfant ?

Aro se tournait vers moi et me fixait avec intérêt. J'acquiesçais et fis un pas en avant. Emmett me bloqua. Je me tournais vers le grand Cullen. Il me fit non de la tête. En soupira, je relevais la tête et affrontait de nouveau les yeux d'Aro.

-J'ai quitté Edward depuis près de dix ans.

Un des sourcils noir d'Aro se souleva dans une mimique interrogative.

-Tu as abandonné la beauté et l'immortalité ?

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'avais poussé vers lui Aro. Cela n'étais qu'un point en plus. Je l'aimais, mais lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais le Quileute plus que lui, j'ai fais mon choix.

Aro eu un sourire amusé, comme si pour lui l'amour n'était qu'une vaste blague.

-Malheureusement ma très chere, je ne peux faire autrement que de mettre en œuvre la centence.

Les loups se mirent à grogner avec force. La peur s'empara de moi, faisant vacillé mon bouclier. Je me reconcentrais et le remettait à sa place.

-Attends Aro.

Alice s'avançait vers lui avec sa démarche dansante.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Félix tenta de faire un pas en avant mais Aro l'arrêta. Je voyais Edward et Jasper se tortiller mal à l'aise.

-Ma douce Alice, je t'écoute.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Vous avez toujours convoité la puissance, le pouvoir. Et vous aimeriez nous compter, moi et Edward dans votre garde n'est-ce pas ?

Alors je compris. Les dernier jours prirent un tout autre sens pour moi. Alice et Edward voulaient se sacrifier pour moi. Je voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais Emmett m'en empêcha.

*

* * *

**_P.O.V. Alice CULLEN_**

Aro me fixait avec un sourire enfantin.

-Où veux-tu en venir ma petite ?

Bingo, je l'intéressais ! Enfin une lueur d'espoir.

-Je voudrais vous proposé un échange. Moi contre elle. Le temps qui lui reste de vivre à votre service. En échange, vous la laissez vivre.

Le sourire d'Aro s'agrandit d'avantage. J'avais prévu cela.

-Ma chère Alice, je ne peux accepter, la loi est la loi !

Je lui souris à mon tour. Autour de lui, sa grade se crispait.

-Je savais que vous diriez cela. Alors je vous propose quelque chose. Deux pour le prix d'un. Edward et moi contre elle.

Je sentis Bella s'agiter derrière moi. Cette fois, Aro ne souriait plus. Il était abasourdi. Pour un peu, je suis aurais dit de fermer la bouche et d'essuyer la bave sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je l'avais ferré, je n'avais plus qu'a remonter doucement la ligne.

-Serais-tu en train de me proposé la servitude de vos dons à tout les deux jusqu'à la mort de cette mortelle ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Elle doit vraiment beaucoup compter pour vous deux.

Je me tournais vers elle. Ses yeux chocolat était baignés de larmes. Elle s'appuyait sur Emmett pour ne pas s'écrouler. Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie et lui me fixaient, indéchiffrable. Edward se rapprocha de moi. Il vint se placer à ma droite.

-J'aimerais te croire…

-Oh, pitié, m'emportais-je. La seule chose que vous voulez, c'est me toucher pour savoir ce qi vous attends.

Je lui tendais ma main, excédé par ses petits jeux. Il la pris, les yeux pleins d'envies.

Lorsqu'il me toucha, je fus parcouru d'un frisson. Il ferma les yeux pour savouré le spectacle. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, il lâcha ma main. Ses yeux étaient affamé. Moi, j'étais vidé. La main d'Edward se posa son mon épaule.

-Pour elle, m'avait-il dit quelques années plus tôt, je serais capable de vendre mon âme ou se qu'il en reste au diable.

C'est exactement ce que nous étions en train de faire. Aro me sourit et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Marché conclu ! Nous vous attendrons à Volterra. Mais ne vous avisé par d'arriver trop tard, où bien nous reviendrons, et vous n'aurez plus cette chance.

Il fit volte face et appela à lui ses gardes. La dernière chose que nous vîmes se fut le visage plein de rage de Jane. Les prochaines années ne seraient pas de tout repos.

*

* * *

**_P.O.V Bella BLACK_**

Je pleurais maintenant à chaude larme. Alice me serrait contre elle, tentant de me rassurer.

-Tout va bien aller. Ca ne sera pas si dur que ça.

-Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ? Je vous ai jeter dans la fosse aux lions. A cause de moi, vous êtes réduit en esclavage.

-Bella, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une chose pareille.

Je me redressais vivement.

-Nous t'aimons Bella, voilà pourquoi nous avons fait ca. Tu l'aurais fais pour nous.

J'acquiesçais. J'aurais fais bien pire.

-Et puis, ria-t-elle, maladroite comme tu es, nous serons libéré d'ici une quarantaine d'années tout au plus.

J'eu un faible sourire. Il est vrai que pour un vampire, quarante ans, ça n'est rien. Elle me serra dans ses bras une dernière fois et m'embrassa sur le front. Puis elle fila dans la voiture de Carlisle. Jacob vint se placer dans mon dos.

-Je vais te laisser faire tes adieux. Rejoins moi chez Emily quand tu aura fini.

J'acquiesçais et le regardais filer vers la maison des Uley. Lorsqu'il disparu de mon champs de vision, Edward sorti de la voiture. Il marmonna quelque chose à Carlisle qui démarra et fila. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

Ses yeux étaient cerné comme jamais. Je sentais le poids de ses années pesé sur ses épaules. J'aurais voulu le débarrassé de se fardeau, l'endossé à sa place, mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Il s'avança vers moi. Ses traits avaient la même perfection que dans mes souvenirs. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de moi, semblant hésiter. Alors je traversais le peu d'espace qui nous séparais et le prenais dans mes bras. Il hésita d'abord puis me serra contre son torse froid. Des larmes coulaient de nouveaux sur mes joues.

-Voilà notre véritable dernier au revoir, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. Je t'aime Bella, ne l'oubli jamais. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et l'observais à travers le rideau de larme. Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un tendre baisé sur mes lèvres. Je fermais les yeux, savourant la sensation de son souffle froid contre mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression de revenir à mes dix-huit ans.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il avait disparu, emportant avec lui mon passé, et une parti de mon cœur. Seul son parfum demeura encore un moment dans l'air, avant de disparaitre. Ce fut comme si rien de tout cela n'avais jamais exister.

**_*FIN*_**


End file.
